The Twists of Fate
by xMelitheKonekox
Summary: Amu is the new girl at high school. What happens when she meets the most popular and powerful Ikuto Tsukiyomi? And what is her punishment for insulting Ikuto? The perverted Ikuto answers, "You'll have to live with me, alone or your expelled." AMUTO!
1. Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu Cracks

**hopefillyx3: **Hello people! Yup, that's right, this is my first Amuto fanfic!

**Amu: **About time. You better write good.

**hopefillyx3: **Aw, Amu, don't act all "cool and spicy" around me.

**Amu-(sighs)** Alright. By the way, where is Ikuto?

**hopefillyx3: (giggles) **I was planning for a grand entrance.

**Amu – (raises eyebrow)** Huh?

**(A curtain comes out and Ikuto walks through it)**

**Ikuto – **Hey! How's it going? Miss me? **(kisses cheeks of screaming fangirls)**

**Amu – **Wow**…(and turns around)**

**Ikuto - **Aw, Amu, are you jealous? It is okay, I'm going to treat you _my way_ once the story starts.

**Amu – **P-pervert!!

**hopefillyx3 –**Hah! Anyways, aren't they such happy love birds? **(laughs evily)**

**Amu: **Why are you laughing?!?

**hopefillyx3 – **Because I'm the author! By the way, Amu doesn't come from Tokyo.

**Amu:** So your making me move to Tokyo?

**Ikuto:** Yay! So when she comes in will you.. **(whispers into hopefillyx3's ear):**

**hopefillyx3:** **(giggles)** Of course! Though it depends on the readers.

**Amu:** What?!? What are you talking about?

**Ikuto: **Something private, Amu.

**Amu:** Ahh! Don't make me stuck with that pervert, don't make him do something perverted to me!

**hopefillyx3:** **(grins an evil smile)** You guys will understand later. Ikuto, please do the disclaimer!

**Ikuto - **Meli-chan **(hopefillyx3)** doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: The Day "Cool and Spicy" Hinamori Amu Cracks**

Rosy strands of hair gently blew with the wind gracefully. Her stunning golden eyes stood out from other people, and can entrance you in anyway when you look at her. Her look would stand out anywhere; an "X" burette, while wearing a black jacket with a skull on it and a heart, a mini skirt with pink and black stripes, with a black v-neck that was slightly tight, but was showing her curves. She sighed at the students constantly whispering, "Wow, she looks cool, and she's beautiful," or something like that. Her floating charas took her attention.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Ran suddenly demanded.

"What?" Amu replied, her eyebrow twitching. "Are you nervous for your first year at high school?" Miki answered for her, closing her notebook, while smirking at the same time. Amu sighed.

"Of course she's nervous-desu!" Suu stated confidently, her blond hair bouncing around when she went up to their faces.

"Yea, I _am_ nervous," Amu sighed yet again. "But I won't show it," she muttered to herself. She's gotten used to the fact that she has been acting, as they say, "cool and spicy" without knowing. Actually, she didn't want to, but was quite fond of her clothes. Of course, Miki had made them. She actually came to Tokyo a few days ago, and moved into an apartment, because her real home was far away in Osaka. Her parents were there too, but she decided to leave her parent alone and decided to stay with her charas in an apartment so she wouldn't have to be driven far from Osaka. She didn't want to cause them trouble. She stood outside for a while, since she was thirty minutes early, but dealt with it and walked slowly to the door. She tried to breathe in as much fresh air and enjoy the falling pink cherry blossoms filling the blue sky as much as possible. Then, as she headed toward the school with her eyes closed, which later became a stupid thing to do, she ran her head into something hard and muscular.

"Ow.." she yelped, and suddenly heard another, deep, silk like voice whining the same thing.

She opened her eyes and spent a second considering what he looked like-totally gorgeous. His hair looked soft with midnight blue, shiny hair, with his deep sapphire eyes. His skin was light peach, slightly pale, and his lips were parted slightly. He had a perfect figure, not too skinny or chubby, but just the right appearance. He was very tall. "Oh-I'm sorry," she apologized, bowing in apology.

"So you're a freshman right? You're new?" he asked suddenly.

She looked up at him, curious, and nodded. Then, a smirk played across his face. "So what is your name?" he asked.

She stared at him for a split second, then got herself together to not act flushed.

"Amu Hinamori. Nice to meet you," she added politely.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he replied. His face was filled with mystery and somewhat, playful and seductive.

"Nice to meet you _Amu_," he said so suddenly, emphasizing her first name.

Her name rolled off his tongue like velvet. She blinked, and tried to concentrate on their conversation, not to act dazed, and really to fight against her blush. "By the way," he started, his tone a little cold. "Make sure you open your eyes and actually focus when you walk," he finished, giving her a fake smile, his eyes cold.

Then, subconsciously she narrowed her eyes at him and spoke words that she didn't intend to say. "Well, whenever you see someone coming at you, be wise enough to move away. Besides, at least I'm talking like a real human that makes sense, unlike you, Tsukiyomi," she attacked calmly with a hint of venom in it.

She heard whispers, "Oh wow, the new girl is actually talking back to Tsukiyomi, a sophomore? Wow, so cool and spicy!" She almost sighed, because this was just like elementary school all over again.

Though, she wondered what made them think she was cool and spicy, though she almost showed she was frustrated. _How come my big mouth gets me into so much trouble?! When would they stop misunderstanding me?!_ She screamed in her thoughts. Then his eyes widened in shock, but he started smirking again.

She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I like your attitude, _Amu_." he replied, his face suddenly a centimeter from hers. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she felt the blush coming up on her cheeks. Her teeth clenched as she saw his eyes, filled with amusement.

"But you picked the wrong person to talk back to," he convicted back, making her eyes widen at the threat. Just what was this guy? Then she shook her head and decided to get over it. Though, she noticed a flying cat chara on his shoulder. Wait, how come she hadn't seen that before? And could've he seen hers? She shook her head again in disbelief. Then, she ran to orientation.

"Hi! My name is Kukai, nice to meet you! I'm one of the guardians!" A sophomore shouted, shaking hands with her in absolute delight.

"Welcome, welcome!" he added, opening his eyes. In her mind, she had to admit that he was cute with his emerald green eyes, his slightly tanned skin, his sparking smile, and his ruffled and somehow spiky brown hair. She smiled and said,

"Hi! My name is Amu Hinamori! And, what is a guardian?" she asked curiously. He grinned. "Since you have charas, We'll tell you that detail later," A soft voice answered. Noticing one soccer chara on Kukai and another king chara, her eyes set on the other guy who had the king chara. He had blond hair, purple pinkish eyes, and was so _cute._ He reminded her of a prince.He made her automatically blush but her eyes widened. "Wha-" I asked suspiciously, but was stopped.

"I'll tell you specific details if you become one of us!" A friendly voice added, and her eyes set upon him too. He had long, purple hair with golden eyes. He looked friendly and warm, and surprisingly handsome. She smiled. "Um, I will, but I need an explanation!" she smirked. The blond one added, "Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tadase Hotori." And the purple haired one also added, "The name is Nagehiko." "Its nice to meet you all!" she smiled. Then a blond, shorter girl ran to us.

"Ah, you have charas?" she asked shyly in a way, but normally. Amu nodded. "Then my name is Rima! I'm a freshman, too." She replied. Amu giggled. She was cute, with light brown eyes, long, wavy blond hair, and a headband on her head.

"Anyways, what is with the guardian stuff?" I asked. "Well, guardians are one of the top people in the school and have, well, connections based on people who have charas, which we will tell you about later," Tadase explained. Amu pouted, and laughed. Then Kukai gave a look at Amu. She stared at him back. "What?" she asked curiously. He shook his head. "It's nothing, but you're the gossip that's spreading throughout the high school already. Remember your little chat with Tskuyomi?" Kukai sighed, shrugging. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open.

"What?!" she almost shouted, like a yelp of embarrassment, fury, and trying to control her emotions. Kukai looked sympathetic to her. "You should've known about Tskuyomi first of all," Tadase continued. She kept her eyes widened even though she blinked a few times in bewilderment. She was silent.

"Ikuto Tskuyomi is one of the most popular guys in school, actually the guy who is the grandson of the owner of the school. So that means that he can do anything with the students, actually he can do anything to the students. I'm not meaning anything perverted," Tadase continued, answering the question from her in her mind, at the last sentence he spoke. She kept silent, though on the inside she was screaming.

"So, he might be planning a punishment for you right now," Rima finished, looking down. Amu sighed and her eyebrows ceased into a "V". "Damn my stupid mouth!" I muttered to myself. Then I stood up. "So when do we meet?" I asked. Tadase grinned his beautiful, prince like smile.

"Right after school," Tadase answered. I smiled and I walked out of orientation. Then, suddenly, Amu's chin was gently held by a soft, large hand. She stared at him straight in the eye, her eyes narrowed, but she was careful not to say anything rude. "Excuse me," she said the nicest she can as possible. Ikuto smirked and spoke, "_Amu_," he emphasized yet again, the name spoke in his voice as if it belonged to him. Amu shuddered at the thought. "Since that incident in the morning, you don't know what I can do to people who mess with me," he threatened while smirking.

"What?! What can _you_ do to mess with me?!" Amu blurted out, her expression angry, excited for school, and confused. Ikuto chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Since I have connections from the owner of the school, I can do whatever I want with the students," he continued, his hand sliding on the arm and he stopped half way, which was beside her chest. Amu narrowed her eyes at his touch. Ikuto's eyes widened but he stayed put on his image.

"So? What is my punishment?" Amu asked suddenly, breaking Ikuto's grasp. Ikuto sighed. Then he smirked.

"Well, _Amu_, since I have some troubles with certain subjects, I need a helper 24/7. And I have to live with you in the process," he finished, his eyes sparkling in a perverted way. "WHAT?! NO way that is true! I'm going to the principal to find out!" Amu grumbled, and shoved her fist to his arm. Then she ran to the principal's office, and realized her punishment was true and she had to do it. Then she ran to Ikuto. "No way I'm going to do it!" Amu sniffed. Ikuto smirked his evil smile yet again.

"If you don't you'll be _expelled_," Ikuto bribed, his hand now wrapped around her waist. Amu trembled and nodded with difficulty and hate_. I really hate this guy_, Amu shouted in her mind. Then Amu pointed her skinny finger at Ikuto. "I have to tell the guardians about this!" She announced, her voice shaky. Ikuto nodded. Then Amu turned around and said, "So you have a chara, huh," she said, and walked away. Then she ran to the Guardians. (Melissa: Let's skip the whole explanation with the charas and all since we know!)

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto smirked as he saw the retreating figure. Amu was beautiful, of course, she had been that way since he first saw her. He only insulted her a little, just for her to know what she should do, and to test if she would become scared or fall in love with him. Though he was shocked and surprised also. No girl has ever talked back to him like that, mostly the girls just give him a look once he talks, and they swoon and fall in love with him. Though, she didn't. He frowned, though it turned back into a smile. Though, he was surprised that he hadn't seen her three charas before. He was also surprised that she had that many. Though, he shook his head and tried not to focus on that right now. The guardians were going to have a messed up schedule because of this. And little kiddy-king was going to pay for what he did to Ikuto. Now Ikuto smirked as Amu ran back within 15 minutes. Her face was flushed and her pink strands of hair fell into her eyes. Her eyebrows were made into a "V." And her soft mouth curved into a frown. He remembered the time where he touched her chin, which was very soft, and his feeling when he bumped into her. She was also very soft. He blinked again, and got back to reality. He started smirking again.

"They said fine, though I still have to join them a little after school!" Amu admitted, her expression flustered and angry. "Amu, lets get to class, shall we?" he whispered, his voice dripping with excitement and seductiveness, while in his mind perverted things started to form its own way through. It was going to be _so_ interesting this year.

**Melissa:** Aha!! What a cliffy! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Ikuto is getting more

perverted. Sorry there isn't much big things in this chapter, and I promise to make the next one longer and have more surprising events!

**Tadase:** What did I do to Ikuto?

**Melissa: **You'll find that out later.

**Ikuto:** Yes! I'm going to have fun with Amu! Especially she's living with me. **(winks)**

**(fangirls faint and sigh)**

**Amu: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! How come that pervert is living with me?! **(blushes and shakes head)**

**Ikuto:** C'mon Amu, your going to have a lot of fun.

**Amu: (blushes)** Who would want to have "fun" with you?

**Melissa:** EVERY FEMALE WHO WATCHES SHUGO CHARA!!

**Amu:** Gosh, I didn't know he was so popular.

**Ikuto:** **(grins)** I'm real flattered everyone thinks I'm hot. **(goes to hug every female and kisses them on the check)**

**Ikuto:** Especially you, Meli-chan

**Melissa: (blushes as he kisses cheek and hugs)** Oh sorry Amu, I accidentally blushed when he did that. Sorry if I made you jealous.

**Amu: **Huh? Its okay. I wasn't jealous anyway.

**Melissa:** You don't know how lucky you are Amu!

**Amu.: (shakes head)** I don't think I'm actually lucky with him. If I do, I won't admit it.

**Ikuto and Melissa:** _Yet_.

**Melissa:** Anyways, no update until I get 2+ reviews! More than 2 reviews are always welcome!

**Yoru:** Hope you enjoyed~nya!


	2. The First Day and the Suprise

**Melissa: **Ah! Wow thank you for your reviews! Sorry I keep on switching to "I" because, well, I'm so used to first person! I decided to do third person, but I'm not quite used to it yet! So I'll try my best to not put "I" in there in regular points of views!

**Amu:** I know, I was so confused! I was like, "Wait, is this in my point of view or the narrators?

**Ikuto: **Is this the chapter where I get perverted?

**Melissa:** **(giggles)** Yup.

**Amu: **NOOOOOO!!!

**Kukai:** Hi! How's it going?

**Melissa: (smirks and pulls Kukai in the spotlight)** Kukai is going to shine more today!

**Ikuto: (frowns) **More than me?!

**Melissa:** Well, I just hope you don't beat him up.

**Kukai:** WHAT?!?!

**Melissa:** Aha! Kukai do the disclaimer.

**Kukai: (sighs)** Meli-chan does not own Shugo Chara or us! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The First Day and the Surprise**

Amu sighed as the teacher went off with her droning. She couldn't stop thinking about that "incident." She blamed herself for being so stupid. Her pen flowed gracefully to noting whatever the teacher said. She remembered Ikuto's words,

"_And I have to live with you in the process."_ Then she sighed and focused on her work.

_Later after school_

Amu lifted her backpack and carried it on her shoulders. "_Amu_, you can talk to me you know," he bribed, his voice tempting in a way. She sighed.

"Fine. Your so despicable." she spat. Ikuto chuckled and set his eyes on her and his face was very close to hers.

Amu blinked. She could smell his sweet breath, and his eyes were locked on hers.

"That just adds to your punishment." he breathed. Then he backed away. She blinked again.

"What?" She asked. But she received no answer. Then she sighed and her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms as he drove her. After a while, she forgot to ask something important from him.

"Tskuyomi?" she asked her tone very curious. She saw his reflection in the mirror; his eyes began to look mischievous.

"Yes, _Amu_?"

"Aren't you concerned about this because of my parents?" She interrogated, hoping to hit him in a spot. Ikuto surprisingly chuckled.

"Your parents aren't here. They're at Osaka," he stated without any nervousness. Her eyes widened. "How the hell did you know that?!" she demanded, accidentally leaning over to him in her seat. He stared at her and smirked.

"I check every freshman's information before they actually enter. Did you forget I was the grandson of the owner?" He asked in a surprise tone. She shook her head in disgust. "You're such a stalker."

"I know. And I'm glad."

Amu scowled and looked towards the window.

When they arrived, Amu gaped at the huge mansion. "This is your house?"

He smirked at her gaping expression. "Yup. It's all to myself," he stated proudly. "Oh." she replied quietly. She wondered if her ever got lonely by himself, but she shook it off and decided not to think about that stalker anyway. Then she walked with him to his home. Then she gasped at his house and marveled at every rich spot there was.

He chuckled. Then she frowned at him and walked upstairs with her bag. Ikuto followed her.

"This is my room. You can unpack here and sleep with me, if you want," he said seductively, his eyes glittering. Amu sighed.

"Like I would _want_ to settle here," she attacked, gritting his teeth. Though, her insults had no effect on him. He just kept on smirking.

Then she organized her paper of homework and then she realized she forgot to ask something of him. "Hey, aren't you a sophomore? I don't know more anything than you do, so how can I teach you curriculum?"

Ikuto smirked and pinned Amu to the wall. Amu's eyes widened and she blinked five times and her eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing?" she demanded struggling to break free. Though, she couldn't get out of his grasp.

"I wasn't referring to _that _curriculum, _Amu_." he whispered, his face a centimeter from Amu's. "W-What?!" she panicked, her cheeks beginning to deepen the shade of pink.

Ikuto chuckled and backed away. She sighed and sat down on the chair.

"I meant manners. My grandpa says I'm really rude to guests so he wants me to choose whoever I want for my manner teacher." he explained, his eyes still sparkling.

"How am I good at manners?" she lied, trying to fake it. At home, she had been quite the expert on manners, and had great etiquette.

Ikuto chuckled and glared at Amu. "Don't play dumb." he reasoned, his voice toned in disbelief.

"H-how did you know?" Amu stuttered, glancing at him with a surprised look. "Your 'research?'' she guessed sarcastically.

Ikuto frowned. "Well, part of that, and somehow I could tell your attitude was a very convincing, but it was an act." he explained, and without Amu noticing, he sat closer to her. She stared at him, with the most shocked expression.

"How..did you.." she questioned, but he didn't answer. He stared at the wall. How was he able to see through her? She shook her head, though was very shocked.

"Anyways, the teaching starts tomorrow. I just picked you today..because it was a golden opportunity," he grinned. "What?" she asked, turning around. Then in a split second, she was knocked into the wall again.

She gasped for breath, and looked at the face infront of her. "Tskuyomi?!" she panicked, trying to push away. But it was no use. His body was already pressed against hers. "Amu." he said simply, breathing in her neck and sliding his nose down it. She twitched. Though she tried to push away. Her hair was messy because of the knockout, and his hand was playing with the pink strands of her hair. Her expression was confusing, mixed with pain, sadness, confusion, and fury. "Tskuyomi! Stop!" she demanded. Though, he kept on going. His hand was inching toward her bottom, while the other was inching toward her breast and the buttons on her school uniform. "Tskuyomi! Why are you doing this?" she begged, her eyes wet and her cheeks deeply red. He smirked. "This is the part of the punishment that you insulted me in the car," he explained, his hand now on her bottom. "Ah-" she gasped. Ikuto smirked.

"Was that a gasp of delight?" he smirked, and put his hand on her breast and started to undo her buttons.

"Please..Tsukuyomi..stop!" she begged yet again, now sweating a little. He smirked and went closer than a centimeter to her face.

"Only if you say, "I'm very sorry Ikuto. I'll be a good teacher from now on, Ikuto." he demanded. "Or..I'll keep on teasing you.." he whispered, now he had undone the first two buttons. She gritted her teeth and said, as meaningfully as possible," "I'm very sorry Ikuto, I'll be a good teacher from now on, Ikuto!"

Then he smirked and stopped. She sighed and buttoned her buttons again. "You're such a pervert!" she stated, making a little, "hmph!"

He chuckled as he helped her unpack. "I don't want to be your teacher!" she complained. Then, Ikuto shot a glare at her. "If you don't want to be my teacher, I can make you my slave," he said seductively, his eyes narrowing. She gasped and nodded, saying, "Nevermind!" Then Ikuto chuckled again.

**Nighttime**

"Don't, and I repeat, don't come in the bathroom when I'm changing!" she spat. and took his key to the bathroom and his spares. Ikuto sighed.

"Fine." he replied, now taking off his shirt. Her cheeks turned red and then she slammed the door and started changing and brushed her teeth. Then when she opened the door, she saw him coming out of the other bathroom too.

They stared at eachother, as Ikuto smirked and Amu glared. "Nice pajamas," he said sarcastically, chuckling.

She sighed. Ikuto smirked and said, "Do you want to sleep with me?' he requested, patting the other side of his bed. Amu laughed with sarcasm and said, "Absolutely NOT!" she replied, stomping to her bedroom. "Goodnight!" she said angrily, and shut her door.

**Ikuto's POV**

He turned and tossed on his bed, smirking. "Today was fun, he muttered to himself. And little did he know that at the end of the school day he would get furious. (xMelitheKonekox: Hint hint!)

**The Next Day**

"And then, he did that!" Amu finished, explaining everything to Kukai. Kukai's eyes widened and he ruffled his hand through his brown hair.

"Wow, that pervert!" he stated, stomping his foot on the ground as Amu laughed. "You're a good guy Kukai!" she complimented, giggling. Though, she was surprised at herself for so suddenly, saying his first name. Kukai smiled warmly and put his arm around Amu.

"Thanks!" he said cheerfully.

Rima smiled and giggled, "You two are getting along well."

Kukai and Amu immediately blushed and said at the same time, "It's not like that!" Then Rima laughed and joined in the chat. Amu explained everything to Rima.

Rima gasped and said, "Wow, didn't know Tsukiyomi-san was that perverted," she gasped. Kukai bonked her head with his fist.

"No wonder you're a freshman, you haven't heard those rumors yet?" Kukai joked. Rima made a face. "

I have!" she protested. But then she put her finger on her lips.

"Hm, what rumors?" she asked curiously. Kukai laughed.

"Amu," he whispered. Amu's eyes widened at his pronunciation of her name. He fixed her bangs. She blinked and blushed. Kukai grinned. "Your bangs were out of order," he said shyly. Amu smiled and giggled.

"Really, you too are getting along too much it scares me," Rima complained, her vice fearful. Kukai chuckled.

"That's because we're friends," Kukai said simply, though a tone of mysterious sadness in his voice. His hand ruffled Rima's hair.

"Hey!" Rima grumbled, then walking away. Amu chuckled.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Amu pointed.

Kukai chuckled. "Yup."

**At the End of the Day**

"Ah, I hate school," Amu grumbled as she got her backpack. Kukai grinned.

"I know."

"Dammit, Ikuto's coming," Amu growled, getting ready to slap Ikuto in the face.

Then Amu started to walk.

"Ah, Amu?" Kukai asked, and somehow and a shy feeling in his voice.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her back. Kukai walked over slowly to her, his face red.

"Kukai, what is it?" she asked curiously.

"If you need something, you can ask me," Amu tried to reassure his worried face.

Then his eyes became serious. "Amu," he repeated her name, though it had a feeling to it.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered, dazed at his sudden feeling into her name. Kukai gazed into her eyes for a second, and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"K-Kukai!" Amu gasped.

"Shh," Kukai shushed.

"Be very still," Kukai instructed.

"What are you doing?" Amu demanded.

"I just.." he started, inching closer to her face.

"Want to try something out." he finished. Then, he suddenly went closer to her face and pressed his lips softly on hers.

Amu's eyes widened as his hands gripped gently on her arms.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Dammit, where is that girl?" Ikuto growled, walking around the school with his hands in his pockets. Then, as he went to the Science room, he spotted a blur of pink and brown.

"Hey! A-" Ikuto stopped, and stared at the kissing Amu and Kukai.

His eyes widened and his hands loosened.

"Amu.." he whispered. When he was about to leave, he heard something. "K-Kukai!" But then her protests were muffled by Kukai's lips.

Ikuto ran to the room and saw that Kukai was slowly deepening the kiss. Then, Ikuto walked slowly to the room.

**Amu's POV**

Her eyes were closed shut in shock and in fear. What was Kukai doing? Then, she opened her eyes when he stopped. Then, she saw a very surprised Ikuto standing at the door, his eyes wide. "Ikuto…!" Amu whispered.

**Melissa:** How is that for a cliffy! Anyways, more Amuto! Sorry for the Amukai though.

**Ikuto:** GRRRR!!

**Melissa:** See, I told you not to get angry and look; now you are.

**Amu:** Um, why is everyone fighting over me?

**Ikuto:** KUKAI KISSED YOU!! **(goes over to Kukai and rolls up sleeves)**

**Melissa:** Woah, slow down!

**Amu:** (breaks up fight) Stop it!

**Melissa:** Anyways, the usual, at least 2+ reviews until I continue! More than two reviews are always welcome!

**Kukai:** Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Perverted Way of Forgiveness

**Melissa:** Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This time I will give you MORE perverted Amutoness!!!

**Amu:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Ikuto:** Yes!!! (nods and hugs Meli)

**Kukai:** Um..why do I seem like the enemy now.

**Melissa:** Really Kukai, some people like you doing that to Amu.

**Ikuto:** WHAT?!?!!?

**Kukai: **Really? (thinks) Oh ok.

**Nagehiko:** MUHAHAH I WILL BE THE STAR!! (swishes reaper thingy)

**Melissa:** AHHH DO NOT DO THAT HERE!!

**Suu:** I haven't done a disclaimer yet-desu!

**Melissa:** Oh Suu! Go ahead!

**Ikuto**: Why am I so depressed in this chapter?!?!?! (runs away, upset)

**Melissa:** O_O

**Amu:** *o*

**Melissa:** Um…IKUTO COME BACK!! (runs and chases him)

**Amu:** I'LL GO TOO!! (runs and chases him)

**Suu:** Eto..Meli-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara-desu!

**Chapter 3: The Perverted Way of Forgiveness**

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Amu." Ikuto's voice clenched, his voice filled with hatred, the voice that Amu hasn't heard before. "I-Ikuto!" she exclaimed. His eyes were dark with fury and his mouth was in a clenched straight line. His midnight blue hair was messy. "Amu, lets go." Ikuto demanded. "B-but!" Amu started, though he pulled her away. "Let's go!" he demanded yet again. Amu stared back at Ikuto, her face still worried. Kukai's eyes were hurt and he looked ashamed at himself. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to her. Amu mouthed nothing, though her golden orbs shined with guilty feelings and somehow a small feeling in her blush.

Then Ikuto dragged her to the car. "Ikuto! L-let go!" she demanded, her eyes now filled with anger. Ikuto shot a glare at her that pierced her heart. Amu's eyes widened. Wait, pierced, her _heart_? She shook it off as she was thrown into the car. Though, there was a terrible feeling inside her chest, something throbbing in and out and was swirling in pain and sadness.

"T-that was my first kiss," Amu muttered abrubtly, huggling her sweater in his cold car. Ikuto laughed bitterly. "And it wasn't by me." He let a chuckle escape from his lips.

Amu glared at him.

Then they entered the house. "Why are you so mad?" she asked. "Aren't you bothered by his kiss?" he questioned, his hands curled into fists. Amu looked down. "I am, kind of. I do consider his feelings. I don't want to hurt him. His kiss set out a feeling..to me..so I don't want to hurt him and the way that he kissed me. It's not like I'm the person who does that to people."

Ikuto's eyes widened. Wow, Amu was, and always will be, a good person. Then Amu looked up, honestly and innocently, 'Is there anyway I can gain forgiveness? I'll do anything!" she begged. Then she covered her mouth. _Crap! Why did I say "anything?!"_

Ikuto automatically smirked at the word, "anything." Then, he walked towards her and to the wall. He slammed his arm into the wall and stared into the frightened Amu.

"Hm, Amu, if you want forgiveness, then you have to do this," he started, and pointed at his lips. "W-wha-don't tell me!" she blurted, and covered her mouth. "No way, No way!!" she yelled, trying to slide away from him. Ikuto caught her moves and pinned her on the wall. "Fine. If you don't want to do that, then lets kiss and do.." he requested, now pointing at his _tongue_.

"Yah!! But you cannot use it back! Or I wont do it!" Amu complained carefully. Ikuto smiled. "Yeah."

Ikuto kept on staring as she stared back. "Um..can you close your eyes?" she requested her eyes annoyed. Ikuto sighed and closed them.

Then Amu blinked at his face. His face was actually _cute_. Amu shook her head and focused unwillingly on his lips. She leaned closer slowly, as her temperature on her cheeks rose. Then, she gently put her lips on his. Ikuto's eyes opened, and he saw her eyes closed shut, though in an annoyed way. He clutched her shoulders. Then, he opened his mouth automatically. Then, she opened her eyes, shocked, and then closed them shut again.

She slowly snaked her tongue into his mouth. Then, she let her tongue feel his tip of his and she let go and separated his lips from hers. Though, Ikuto held her face in place. "I-Ikuto!" she squealed. Ikuto grinned and started pressing his lips against hers roughly. Then she whined as he slid his hand down her hip. Then, she finally pushed him away.

"Enough." she demanded.

Ikuto sighed. "Though, there is _another_ part of the punishment."

"What?!" Amu panicked, putting her hands in front of her face. Ikuto chuckled. "You have to sleep with me." he smiled. Then her face turned as red as a tomato. "NO NO NO NO NO!" she yelled, her face flustered. He suddenly filled the room with laughter. "Your such a pervert. I don't mean _that_." he sniffed. "Or do you.." he started, licking his lips. She shook her head. "I'm not a pervert!" she complained. He didn't answer though he shook his head.

"Though, we have to sleep in the same room." He compromised, putting his index finger in front of her face.

"Ok, though you have to sleep on the floor! Or I will not do it!" she bargained, putting her foot down. Ikuto sighed. "Fine." Though, he had a brilliant idea in his mind.

**Nighttime**

Amu prepared for the night. Ikuto stared at her while she was stomping around the room, fuming. "You better stay on the floor," she growled, pointing at the floor. Ikuto accidentally had a snarl wrench up in his throat.

Amu stared at him surprised, but shook her head and cuddled in bed. "Good night!" she fumbled.

That night she drifted to sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, though it was probably six in the morning, she felt a warm presence near her. Then, her eyes widened at the figure in front of her.

"W-wah!" she whispered, and her arm flung out on the side of the bed which caused her to nearly flop over on the ground.

She carefully got back into her position and then she noticed the warm feeling wrapped around her waist. His arms. "W-wah!" she whispered yet again, staring at his arms wrapped around her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, remembering how she reminded him to sleep on the floor. He had clearly broken his promise. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Amu…" he mumbled. She twitched, letting out a quiet, "Yahh!!" He was dreaming about her? Her heart rate increased when he suddenly embraced her closer. Then, he rolled over and he suddenly became on top of her. Then, he slowly opened his eyes and he smirked. Amu narrowed her golden eyes at him and snapped, "Get. Off. Of. Me!"

"No." He smiled. Amu sighed and pinched his cheeks and opened them wide. He closed his eyes and said with a muffled tone, "Fwhine." "I said on the floor!" she hissed, rolling to the opposite side.

Ikuto chuckled. "You're very warm and soft," he noted, turning his head to her. Her lips curved into a nervous frown as her cheeks began to redden more.

"Especially at your chest," he added.

At that moment, Amu almost exploded. "Get. Out!!" she yelled, and pushed him off of the bed.

"Ow," Ikuto wailed, slightly wincing. Amu narrowed her eyes. _"You pervert."_ She growled. "Why were you so moody yesterday anyway?" she mumbled, crossing her arms.

Ikuto stared at her. Then Amu's eyes slightly widened and she let out a quiet gasp. His eyes were something Amu had never seen before, it was piercing moonlight blue and it was dark. His eyebrows were pointed towards the edge of his eye, and his eyes were moving a little.

"W-what?" she asked. "Nothing. Just grow up faster to understand," he whispered.

His face was sorrowful, his eyes hurt and his mouth into a slight frown. Then he slowly rose from the floor.

He got up and walked out of the door. (xMelitheKonekox: omg that rhymed!)

She stared after him, astonished. There was a twirly feeling in her stomach that twisted and turned; she didn't like it. There was another feeling inside her though, that she felt quite pleasant about. Though, there was one thing she wanted to ask herself.

_What was this hazy feeling?_

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto sighed and gave his head a little hard tap from his fist. "Why the hell did I do that?" he whispered. Though, there was a harmful feeling in his heart, and he felt upset and it turned worse whenever Amu brought up the subject of Kukai.

Ikuto let out a little chuckle. "So her first kiss was stolen by Kukai, huh." he muttered to himself. Then his hand curled up into a hard fist. He decided to let her visit the guardians. To get a taste of the outside world and not absent her from anything. Wouldn't that make her less angry?

**Amu's POV**

Amu sighed and turned around. She brushed her teeth and looked down at the floor and let her bangs cover her eyes. Her hands turned into fists. "I gotta do it." she encouraged herself. Then, she let a playful grin spread across her face and she fiercely slammed open the door with the most force she can do and quickened her pace to the room. Then, she heard a loud moan.

"I-Ikuto!" she gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "S-sorry!" she apologized, bowing. He got up from the floor and his eye slightly was closed and he rubbed the side of his head. "Ow." he moaned quietly. Then, he stood up and winked at her. "W-what?" she stuttered. "Let's see, why won't you teach me before you go to the guardians? I'll let you go to the guardians if you teach me?" he explained, grabbing her shoulders, grinning. Amu gasped and grinned widely. "Yup!" she squealed, and pulled his hand to the kitchen.

Ikuto's expression softened and he smiled slightly at her enthusiasm.

Then, she took out the seat and shoved him into it. "Now, take that napkin," she instructed, shoving her index finger towards the napkin.

Ikuto hesitated, but did what she instructed. "Now, unfold it and lay it lightly on your lap," she continued. Then she took another napkin and slid it across his chest, and tied it around his neck. "Just if you had trouble," she explained, her piercing golden eyes glittering.

Ikuto smirked and looked at her. "And you thought you weren't the pervert? How come, Amu, did you slide that napkin so slowly over my chest? Feeling possessive?" he sneered. Amu's eyes darkened and she whispered into his ear, "Really, do you want to be known for the most rude and arrogant person and even your grandfather and others will be ashamed of you? If you don't, obey me." she threatened, her voice dripping in a horrific aura.

"O-okay!" he chattered, trembling at her outstanding aura.

Then after all that manner teaching, Amu glared at Ikuto. "You are so rude!" she scolded. He sighed and wrinkled his nose. "I just didn't know that manners and etiquette was so complicated." he reasoned, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "Anyways, take me to the guardians!" she demanded, grinning ear to ear. Ikuto sighed and grabbed his keys. "All right."

Then, Amu arrived at the guardian's greenhouse. "Good morning!" she greeted shaking everyone's hands. It was the Saturday meeting! Then, she saw Kukai. She stared at him, and he stared back.

"Um…Hi.." she whispered awkwardly, shaking his hand. "Listen..Amu," he started, his eyes darkening. "I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted to try something.." he continued, but Amu shook her head and grinned softly. "It's okay, Kukai." she said, which automatically made Kukai shut up. He grinned and ruffled her bubble gum pink hair. "Thanks."

Now the meeting ended. Then, Nagehiko walked slowly up to Amu. "Hinamori-san!" he said cheerfully, taking her arm. "Y-yes?" she hesitated, noticing his move on her arm. Then he moved her to the side of the wall where nobody was. "Hey, Kukai-kun did something to you, didn't he?" he smiled, and tapped her nose.

"E-eh?!" she shouted, her hands curling up into fists. He opened his eyes. "Lets see..did he do…" he slowed down and got closer to his face.

"This?" he whispered, and he pressed his lips against hers.

Wow. This was happening to her. Again.

Ikuto then walked around the place and sighed. "Yoru," he spoke quietly. "Yes-nya?" he asked. "Chara change with me," he murmured, and instantly he transformed into a person with cat like moves. Then, he hopped ontop of the greenhouse and peered into the translucent window. Then, his eyes widened. This time it wasn't that brown dude..it was..Nagehiko!?

A white limo pulled up in front of the airport. A slender leg with heels came out and a girl with blonde, long hair and pigtails came out of the limo. She had a white coat on and short jeans on and had sunglasses. She flipped her phone and dialed the number. There was an annoying long ring. "Gosh, he's so slow in picking up," She grunted, and then he finally picked up.

"Hello, Ikuto?" she preyed, her eyes glittering. "U-Utau?!" Ikuto said, his voice surprised, and slightly afraid. She giggled. "Ikuto, I'm back. And I'll be seeing you."

**Melissa: **Yes!! Sorry it took so long, I hope this chapter was a little longer than the others!

**Utau: **I came back!

**Ikuto: **NOOOOOOOOOO!! (runs away)

**Amu**: How come so many people want to kiss me?!

**Melissa:** It was a request from a friend. And the bed scene was too. ^-^ Arigatou, Christy-chan!

**Amu:** Um….O_O Shouldn't we get Ikuto?

**Melissa:** Ahh…you care about Ikuto now?

**Amu:** O-of course not!

**Utau:** Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Realizations

**Melissa: **Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This time I will make this chapter FULL of awesome, perverted, and sweet Amutoness! And lots of jealousy ;)

**Ikuto: **YAYYYYY!!!!!

**Amu: **Oh nooo!!!!

**Utau: **HAH! Amu, Ikuto is mine!!! (takes Ikuto)

**Amu:** I-Ikuto! (grabs him back) Don't just force people like that!

**Melissa: **Ooh!!

**Ikuto: **Heheh. I like how girls fight over me.

**Ran:** Also, since we shugo charas haven't been mentioned that much since we aren't important for the moment….(-_-). We will appear more!

**Melissa:** Yup! So yea. I do not own Shugo Chara or it's fellow characters!

**Chapter 4: Realizations**

Amu frequently tried to push him away, but then decided not to. But then she finally pushed him away. "S-stop!" She muttured, covering her mouth and her blushing face covered. She saw the tip of his long, purple hair.

Then, she heard him laugh like crazy. Then, she immediately took her arm down and glared at Nagehiko. His expression had softened. Nagehiko wiped the tears from laughing from his eyes. "Sorry, your reaction was hilarious," he explained, grinning. "I just wanted to see your reaction. Please do not think I am rude." He said, his hands curled around hers.

Amu sighed and crossed her arms. "Fine," she laughed. Then, she looked up at the greenhouse window above.

Then, her eyes widened as she saw the tip of a blue tail for a few seconds. "I-Ikuto saw.." she whispered, and then she grabbed her bag. "A-Amu!" Tadase called, his eyes worried as he was holding a large golden envelope.

"I'm leaving early!" she called, and ran out the door. Her eyes searched for anything that had a blue tail and piercing blue eyes. She kept on darting from everywhere, even if the branches and the leaves pricked her sometimes.

She looked down at the ground when she didn't find him. _How come I can't find him? Ikuto…where are you? _She asked in her mind, looking at the blue sky.

Suddenly, warm tears came out of her eyes without knowing. "How come I'm crying?" she laughed. She wiped her tears away the fastest she could, and then she forced a mischievous smile. She ran from the forests and to Ikuto's car.

She waved her hand and called happily, "Ikuto!"

She automatically stopped. Ikuto glared at her as he unlocked the car. She was pushed inside the car. The drive was very silent. She frequently glanced at Ikuto, though he kept his hard eyes on the road.

"You..saw." She guessed, though it wasn't really one. Suddenly, he looked at her, his expression still hard. "Yes." He snapped, his voice raw. "It was just a joke." she reasoned, her hands firm on the hand rests. He stared at her. "Really? So he just used you?" He hissed, now angrier than before. "N-no!" She insisted, closing her eyes. She heard him sigh. "Ok." He still spoke with fury.

**Ikuto's POV**

His teeth clenched at the thought of Utau. "I'll be near your house soon!" Before he could protest, she hung up. "You're still angry." She stated. It wasn't a question. "You'll see," He whispered, and from the corners of his eyes he saw her roll her eyes, though in her eyes there was a hint of curiosity.

When they arrived, Ikuto stared at Amu the whole time when she put her bag on the couch. Then without thinking, he asked, "Amu, can I kiss you?"

His eyes slightly widened though he didn't cover his mouth. Though, his cheeks had a slight pink on them. Amu's eyes widened. "I thought you didn't need my permission."

Ikuto automatically reacted to that word and started smirking and walking towards her.

Amu was quick in reacting too, and quickly started another sentence.

"THOUGH, I do not mean you can kiss me now because you have my permission, though…I'll let you kiss me because…I kissed Nagehiko..so it is my punishment," she planned, looking at the floor.

Ikuto smiled. "Amu," he murmured, lifted her chin. Then, he softly put his lips upon hers.

He pinned her onto the wall and made the kiss deeper since he was enjoying the feel of her sweet lips. She whimpered a little, though she didn't do any kind of action against him, since it would probably be part of the "punishment." His lips moved against hers in a rhythm, until they were both breathless.

Amu's cheeks were enjoyably the deepest shade of red he ever seen. "T-that is the only time you can do that!" She squealed, and locked herself in her room.

**Amu's POV**

She held her arms over her chest. She actually felt like she _liked_ that kiss, and at the same time she didn't.

She quickly shook her head. Then, he head rose when she heard Ikuto's voice.

"Amu, did you actually like that kiss?" He sneered.

Then her eyes darkened. Of course. He was always his perverted self. "No, Ikuto." She snapped.

"Huh, I didn't even think that our kiss wouldn't be that _active_," he sneered yet again. She sighed. He had clearly got his act together. "Hah! To think that you were even _nice_ for once-"

"Oh so you think I was nice?"

Amu's teeth clenched and she pounded her fist hard on the door. "OWW!" Ikuto moaned. She rammed the door open and went out the front door. She sighed. "I'm taking a walk!" She yelled, and slammed the door hard behind her.

She had her eyes locked on the street in front of her and her hands were clenched. She was frustrated, but this time not because of Ikuto.

Because of this _feeling._ This feeling that continually controlled her mind and thoughts. Though, what was it?

Then, she heard a loud voice. "You're Amu, aren't you?" She called. Amu whipped around and saw a stunning girl with long blond hair with pigtails, and her index finger was pointed at Amu. She had piercing violet eyes.

Her expression hardened once she saw Amu's face. "So you're the one who my agents say has been hanging around with Ikuto!" She snapped, and stomped to Amu.  
Then, her horrific aura was outstanding as she whispered into her ear, "If you make one move to Ikuto, you have no idea what I can do to you. Because he is _mine_."

Amu whirled around and shook her finger. "N-no! There is absolutely nothing between me and Ikuto!" She explained.

She laughed bitterly. "Like I'll believe that!" She sneered. "Utau, _stop_." A hard voice yelled, and then Amu realized that Ikuto was behind her. "I-Ikuto!" She exclaimed.

Utau's expression immediately softened and was surprised. "Ikuto!"

"Utau, stop it. You know I do not accept your feelings. Can't you stop? We are siblings." He insisted. Amu's eyes widened. Siblings?!?!

Utau sighed. "Fine. I'll stop…for now." She snapped, and ran back the opposite way we came from. "W-what was.." Amu murmured. Ikuto sighed and grinned at her. "My crazy sister that is in love with me." he sighed.

**The Next Day**

"Ikuto!" Utau begged. Amu was hiding behind the hall door way. "Why am I doing this?" she whispered to herself.

"Please, accept my feelings!" She begged. Ikuto shook his head. "Amu is living with me because of reasons. You have to understand that." He said sternly. Utau suddenly had tears come from her eyes.

Then, she pushed Ikuto onto the floor and she pounded her fists on his chest. "Baka, Baka Baka! Ikuto your such a baka!" She cried. "O-oi! Utau, that hurts.." Ikuto complained.

Then, she suddenly placed his lips upon hers.

"A-Amu!" Ran, Miki, and Suu whispered. Amu's eyes gaped at the scene, and she tiptoed back to her room.

She ruffled her hand through her hair. She had a weird feeling going through her stomach. It was painful, and she tensed more. "What is this?" She demanded herself.

Though, she didn't know. Or she didn't want to admit it. Then, her phone vibrated. She sighed and tried to make her voice normal.

She flipped open her phone. "Hello?" She asked. "Yes, Amu?" She heard. "T-Tadase?" She said, surprised. "I have some baked cookies at home. I was worried about you, so I hope cookies will cheer you up," He murmured, a hint of shyness in his voice.

Amu smiled and blushed. "I'll be there."

"Great! See you."

Amu flipped closed her phone and pushed the door open. She had her eyes closed in annoyance even though Utau wasn't there. "I'm going to Tadase's house for a meeting!" She half lied, and shut the door before he could protest.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto's eyes widened. She was going to kiddy king's house? That was unacceptable. He kept on debating whether or not he should follow her. "No, I'm too much of a stalker!" He snarled at himself, though he decided to go anyways. "Yoru, Chara Change!" He muttered, and instantly he leaped into a tree in front of Tadase's house.

He shoved some leaves away so at least he can see what was going on.

Then, he saw, that pest, hug Amu. His eyes widened. He immediately hopped from the tree and walked on the farthest street away.

There was a swirling feeling in his stomach, filled with pain and sadness. Even though it was just a hug, a hug from that kiddy king hurted him. Tadase had angered him in so many ways.

He stopped at the fence, exhausted. Now he knew the ranting feeling he had felt for Amu in the past days besides the disruptions.

He was in love with her, the girl who would keep on surprising him no matter what she did, the one and only, Amu.

**Amu's POV**

Amu sighed as she walked home from the streets. She checked every street, though it was clear that she was lost. "Man, if only I had a car!" She complained.

She suddenly was inside a frightening part of a street. "U-um..scary desu.." Suu said to herself, and Ran, Mikki, and Suu hopped into their eggs.

Amu glared at them, on how pathetic their behavior was. Then, she saw a big guy snickering at her. "U-um.." she spoke politely, but suddenly she was knocked into the wall.

"S-Stop!" She yelled. Though, he unzipped her jacket and threw it onto the street and started feeling her.

"NO!" She kept on yelling, and he unbuttoned her shirt. He pressed his lips against her neck and hit it roughly with it. "STOP!" She yelled. It felt like a huge boulder was ontop of her, and a boulder that could seduce her any minute now.

Then, suddenly, the crushing weight was gone. She fixed herself, and opened her eyes wide. "I-Ikuto!" She shouted.

He was in the middle of a fight with the guy. He punched him in the face and anywhere possible, his eyes filled with rage. "DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE EVER HURT MY AMU AGAIN!" He shouted, and punched him one last time.

Amu hugged her shirt and picked up her jacked. "I-Ikuto!" She repeated his name, dazed. He said "my Amu." She blushed at the thought. "Hold onto my neck." He snarled. Amu hesitated, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, he hopped on top of a building and hopped from each. The wind blew against Amu's face. She glanced at his eyes. His eyes were still angry, though he had a new feeling in it.

Though, she didn't know exactly what that was. Then, they finally got home.

Ikuto immediately brought Amu into a close embrace, as she dropped her bag. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her back. "Are you alright?" His voice shook. She nodded. "T-thank you, Ikuto." She whispered, and wrapped her arms around his back.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. She immediately pulled back and stared into his surprised eyes. "You shouldn't be sorry." She protested. "Ok then," He added hungrily, and pulled her into an embrace again.

Amu sighed. They stayed like that for a while. She didn't know exactly what to do. Apparently, he hadn't known either. They didn't know what do react, either to let go or move. Though, they didn't want to. Somehow Amu didn't want to get away from his warmth. She was too comfortable to do so.

Amu debated in her mind to think what she should so in order to show her thanks. Amu started to pull away unwillingly, though he pulled her closer. Amu sighed, and she blushed a little more.

Ikuto's hand played with her hair. Then, she looked up at him, blushed, and pressed her lips softly on her cheek.

When she saw his surprised face, she shook her head in embarrassment and fumed, "That was my thanks," She sniffed.

Ikuto smiled, though for the first time, it was the first angelic, loving smile she had ever seen. Wait, _loving? _

"I-I'm going to my room now!" She panicked, and ran into her room.

**Ikuto's POV**

He still stood there, shocked, as he lingered his fingers over the spot where Amu had kissed him. He smiled, and he liked the feeling. He wanted her to kiss him a million times even though it was on the cheek. He sighed. Though, she would never feel that way about him. Though, it wasn't impossible.

Then, he finally decided. He knew he had to try to leave Amu the impression that he was a good guy, not just a perverted lecher. It was enough. Her love, though, was the most he wished.

**Amu's POV**

Amu flopped on her bed and she was still blushing madly. How come she did that? Though, she didn't feel guilty.

She rolled around under her bed covers, and then finally realized.

The reason her feelings were pleasant because…

She actually _liked_ him.

**Melissa: **Heh! They both realized their feelings for eachother!

**Ikuto:** (sighs) Amu still hasn't fully realized it.

**Amu: **What does it matter?

**Yoru: **Hope you enjoyed~nya!


	5. Seductiveness Wins

**Melissa:** Hey everyone!!! Are you guys excited?!?

**All: **HELL YES!

**Melissa: **By the way please people do not think I am evil ok?!? Because it will get better! And please check out my youtube site on my homepage link on my account site at ok?!? And yea there will be a lot of Amuto in this one. ;)By the way, this chapter is a little hot!

**Amu: **NOOO!

**Ikuto: **(smirks) YAYY!!

**Zero: **Hey everyone. (puts away vampire gun)

**Melissa: **AHHH!!! It's Zero!! Zero what are you doing here?

**Zero: **I'm just seeing how fellow Ikuto looks. By the way, (turns to Kaname) Yuki is mine!!

**Ikuto: **Hah! At least I am better than a vampire hunter!

**Melissa : **:D You two are both hot. But I have to say Ikuto is hotter.....(sighs dreamily)

**Zero: **I don't care.

**Ikuto: **YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

**Amu: **Uh..ok well Meli-chan doesn't own Zero, Kaname, Yuki, or any characters from Vampire Knight or the anime itself! She doesn't own us or Shugo Chara either!

**Chapter 5: Seductiveness Wins**

Amu shook her head. She denied her feelings and her face slightly hardened. She did not like that _pervert_. Then, the door suddenly opened which revealed a smirking pervert.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttered, and then she rolled the farthest away from him. He slowly crawled over to her on the bed and breathed into her ear. "You owe me," He suddenly said, and then he planted soft kisses from her ear, chin, and all the way down to her neck. Amu shuddered at his brisk markings. He was holding her and he flipped her over so he was on top of her. His fingers traced her lips. "I can't let my little strawberry go if she hasn't thanked me the right way," He bribed, and licked his lips.

Amu just stared at his moist lips and his midnight blue hair tickling her face. "N-No!" She squealed.

He smirked and he had his lips close to her ear now. Amu was breathing loudly, which made her think that it was very embarrassing. Then, he gave her ear a light nibble and she unexpectedly felt his warm tongue trace the outside lines on her ear.

"NO!" She yelled, closing her eyes, and she pushed him off the bed. Then, she blinked, and stared at the harmed Ikuto, eyes wide open and scratching his head. "That hurt." He whined, and he got up slowly, winked at Amu, and pulled her off the bed to the floor and was on top of her, his hands pinned on her legs.

"A-Ah!" Amu panted, writhing to get out of his hold. "Tsk. Tsk. My strawberry needs to thank me again," He whispered, his voice dripping of sexiness like honey.

Amu whimpered, but she pulled on his shirt and glared. Her cheeks were blushing madly but Ikuto's eyes widened as she tugged on his dark shirt and pulled him into a soft kiss.

She pulled her lips away and she pushed him off. "Gosh! That's my thanks! You happy, pervert?!" She pointed out, her hands clutching her red ear where he nibbled.

Ikuto smirked again. "That's more like it," He started, but then he walked towards her. "M-m!" Amu mumbled, and her legs hit the bed.

Then, Ikuto smirked his well-known smirk and he put his arm beside her head, as Amu laid there, defenseless. She trembled and made a trembling, frightened, embarrassed noise. "So _Amu_, let's have a repeat performance, your punishment after Nagehiko kissed you, shall we?" He whispered, and his leg pressed on the end of the bed.

Amu looked at her sides, and saw that Ikuto's hands were there. She was blushing so much. "U-uh!" She whispered. "I-I don't think that is necessary!" Amu whimpered, and Ikuto put his finger on her lips. "Aw, _Amu_, it's too late to be shy," He whispered, his face now less than an inch from hers. "G-Get off!" She bellowed, but it was no use. She still stared at his smirking face above her. Ikuto let out a mischievous chuckle and he roughly covered her lips with his.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu's lips were warm and soft. He also decided that he would show her his playful, perverted side. He was enjoying his perverted side, too. His hands played with her hair as she whined, trying to struggle out of his grasp. He let go of his lips though he crushed them back with his. Amu whimpered in pain as he unbuttoned her shirt. "I-Ikuto!" She whimpered. Then, the door opened. _Shit. Who the hell could it be?! It was just getting good, _He growled, in his mind, and his eyes trailed and he saw shaking legs with black high heels on. And to his fright, he saw swishing long, blond pigtails.

Shoot. Those were familiar. It couldn't be…

"OOOH!!! YOU…..!!!!" Utau shuddered, and softly pushed him off of Amu and she slapped her in the face. "HOW DARE YOU?!" She bellowed, angered tears falling into Amu's face. Amu suddenly turned apologetic. "U-Utau! I-I didn't mean to-" Though Ikuto covered her mouth with his hand. Amu blushed at his move.

"UTAU!" He shouted, and whipped his hand against her cheek. (Melissa: OWNED!) Utau trembled at his slap and her hands slowly came up her cheek. "I-Ikuto!" She cried, and her hands went to her face. "I'm sorry Utau." Ikuto whispered. "Though it wasn't her fault. It was mine. I know your feelings..but we can't ever be that way, sister. I'm sorry." Ikuto apologized, looking at the floor.

**Amu's POV**

Utau was still sobbing, though she smiled even though tears fell. "No, Ikuto," She confronted, and wiped her tears. "I'm just happy you feel that way, and it isn't that you totally despise and be cruel about how I feel," She laughed. Then, her expression softened when she glanced at Amu. She whispered into her ear, "Good luck!"

Amu's eyes widened. "W-Wha..?" Amu whispered, and she giggled. Then, she took out her hand.

"If you are unwilling to, don't let Ikuto rape you!" She whispered happily. "WHAT?!" Amu yelled, and Utau shook her head. "Buddies?" Utau pleaded. Amu grinned. She nodded and shook her hand. "Utau," Ikuto said sternly, his eyes suspicious. Utau giggled.

"Thanks Ikuto. Amu's a good girl," Utau complimented, winking at Amu. Amu blushed and looked away when Utau closed the door.

Then Ikuto smirked and pushed her down on the bed. Amu glared at him. "Now, tell me what Utau told you," He bargained, and he traced his fingers on the bones near her breast. She shook her head. "No!" She protested, though Ikuto grinned wider. "If you don't.." he started, and then his hand slid on her hip, and wrapped her leg around his hip.

Amu's eyes widened at his sudden move. She trembled at his violation. "I'll have to tease you _more_ this time, _Amu_," he whispered near her ear. Then, he kissed her neck non stop and wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly removed the arms of her shirt. "U-Utau said.." Amu started to surrender. Ikuto smirked. "Yes?"

He placed his lips on her other ear and bit it, leaving another red mark as the other ear. "T-That she wishes me…"She continued, but then she heard a frequent beep. She stared at his pocket.

His eyes hardened and he looked ready to growl. "Um..your phone.." Amu remarked, pointing at his pocket. Ikuto sighed. "So what?" He snapped. "Pick it up!" She insisted.

"No," Ikuto sniffed.

"Fine," Amu snapped, and pushed him off of her, and slammed the door behind her. She sighed and fixed herself. Then she paced quickly to the bathroom to look at herself.

"Wow," Amu shook, and her face had red spots all over, and her hair was messy. Her shirt was half undone, and it was wrinkled. Her eyes were flustered and confused.

Amu sighed and splashed water to her face. Then she looked herself again. There, that was better. Then she fixed her pink hair again. "Miki," Amu called. Miki trembled as she took out her notebook.

"Yes?"

"Can you draw a hairstyle for me?"

"Of course!"

Miki drew her future hair with incredible speed. Then Miki handed the notebook to Amu. "Do you like it?"

"Yup!"

Then in a flash, Amu's pink hair was tied into a high ponytail clipped with her usual X burrete. Amu came out and sighed. Then, she glared as Ikuto stomped out of the room. He winked at Amu, and unexpectedly stated, "Hey, I know it's late, though there is a place I know that I want to take you."

Amu eyed him suspiciously, but his dark eyes were too convincing. "U-Uh, sure," Amu hesitantly agreed. Then Ikuto gently took her hand and led her to the door. Amu's temperature raised without her knowing. Then, they took a silent walk to the place they were going to.

"Um, where are we going?!" Amu complained, almost tripping on the thin wall leading to the other. "You'll see. Since your so not use to using this 'shortcut' why not try to hold my hand?" Ikuto requested without looking back. Amu's eyes widened and she blushed, and she took his hand. He gripped it and he lifted Amu's legs up and his other hand was under her back. Ikuto was smirking as she started to protest.

"S-Stop it! T-This is embarrassing.." Amu complained, but Ikuto shook his head and didn't answer. She sighed and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

Then, he finally brought her down. She stared at the wonderful sight in front of her. "A-Amazing!" Amu exclaimed, and she started laughing. They were in front of an amusement park. Ikuto sighed and sat down on a bench.

"This is an amusement park that I used to go to with my family when I was little," Ikuto explained, watching her cheerful figure. Amu grinned as she imagined a little Ikuto. She giggled at the park. "Mmhm," She replied, and stared at Ikuto. "Though, unfortunately, they are going to close it soon," Ikuto finished. Amu frowned. "Aww," was all she could say.

"Um…" Amu started, her fingers twitching. Ikuto sighed. He pulled down a lever beside him, and the amusement park came to life. "You can go on rides if you want." Then Amu's eyes sparkled and she went to as much rides as she can possibly can. Ikuto sighed. "Hey, how come you don't ride?" Amu asked, now playful. "I wont."

Amu grinned. "You have to if I win a rock, paper, scissors match!" Amu challenged. Ikuto sighed yet again.

Now Ikuto ended up losing and he went on the teacups ride with Amu. He glared at her while she laughed like crazy. "Are you done?!" Ikuto snapped, and Amu's laughter toned down, though she wiped the happy tears from her eyes. "Y-Yeah! It's just so shocking to see you all defeated like that, like a little cat," She stated.

Ikuto sighed and grinned. "By the way, how come your all so happy about this like you've never been to an amusement park?"

Amu sighed and smiled softly. "When I was little, my baby sister Ami was all about amusement parks. So I went with my parents for her to go, and they said it was my duty to protect Ami. So, I didn't ride with Ami, partly because I thought to others it would look childish, and I would been ignoring my duty. I didn't want to be a bad sister. Though, I still wanted to go on," Amu explained.

Ikuto's eyes widened. She had such a big sister aura, and for some reason it touched him. Then, he lifted Amu's chin. "I-Ikuto?" Amu exclaimed.

"A-Amu….I…you.." Ikuto started. But suddenly the lights turned off and Ikuto let go of her chin. There was a bright flashlight going around. "Hey? Is anyone there?" A man's voice shouted. "Shit. C'mon Amu, take my hand. It's the police," Ikuto hissed, and Amu quickly got her hand and her hands curled around his neck as he leaped out of the park right before the light shone on them.

Amu blushed, though she wondered what he was about to say. "Hey, Ikuto?" Amu asked, her hands twitching. "Yeah?"

"Well..I was wondering what you were about to say..before," Amu started, looking up. Ikuto twitched, though he sighed. "Nevermind about that," He mumbled, though Amu still stared at him curiously.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto finally got home with Amu and he gently put Amu's feet on the floor. "U-Um…thank you," Amu thanked, and before she could go away to her room, Ikuto grabbed her wrist.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu hesitated, and Ikuto said nothing. He caressed her cheek with his hands, and her cheeks turned red. He softly planted kisses on the side of her neck, and lightly tapped her nose with his lips.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto's eyes were so warm. His eyes were loving this time. Wait, what was Amu thinking. Amu gasped a little, but Ikuto actually smiled.

He let their lips touch, even though it wasn't a kiss. "Amu," He whispered against her lips. She blinked as she felt his sweet breath tickle her and his hair. Amu swallowed, and her fist tightened. "How would you feel…" Ikuto started, and his hand caressed her chin. "If you were my girlfriend at school as part of your punishment?" He finished.

"I-Ikuto..what are you-" And before she could ask, Ikuto's lips were roughly planted on hers.

**Melissa: **AWW!! Isn't that sweet?!?! Though I had a good cliffy :D

**Amu: **Why are you doing this to me?!?!?!

**Ikuto: **YES!! Though I'm not fully satisfied.

**Zero: **(sigh) You're lucky that you at least have her.

**Melissa: **Aww Zero, you still have me.

**Zero: (smiles) **That's right, though you're not Yuki (pulls Melissa into an embrace)

**Ikuto: **Hey! (pulls Melissa into his embrace)

**Amu: **A-ah…

**Melissa: **(faints)

**Zero: **Uh…(carries her to the nursery)

**Ikuto: **(smirks and pulls Amu into a kiss)

**Amu: **E-Eh?!?!

**Ikuto: **(chuckles) Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review! (continues kissing Amu)


	6. My New Boyfriend?

**Melissa: **Woohoo!! Sorry for the long wait, beloved reviewers and subscribers.

**Ikuto: **WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!

**Melissa: **Erm…I am a human that goes to school..so yea it is school.

**Ikuto: (**sigh) Well at least you took some of your studying time to update.

**Amu: **Yeah, yeah. Anyways, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME MAKING ME A GIRLFRIEND OF THAT PERVERT?!

**Melissa: **(giggles) We have a special guest today.

**All: **WHO?!

**Melissa: **0_0…you'll see!! (runs for her life)

**(All run and chase after her)**

**Melissa: **ENJOYYYYYYY I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR IT'S CHARACTERSSSSS!!!!

**Chapter 6: My New Boyfriend? **

Amu slowly opened her eyes when she saw daylight outside. She stretched her arms wide and yawned. When she turned her head she came face to face with…that perverted lecher.

He smirked. "W-What are you doing here?!" Amu demanded, scooting away from him. Ikuto chuckled. "Your face is really cute when your sleeping," He complimented, resting his chin on her hands.

"R-Really?" Amu replied, her eyes widened. Ikuto then ran his hand through his midnight blue hair. "Remember? Today, you'll be my girlfriend." Then, he pushed her off the bed into his arms. "I-Ikuto!" Amu squirmed, trying to fight back. She gasped when she felt his cold hand unbutton her shirt. "Why don't you dress up for school, _Amu_?"

Amu rolled around and she jumped up in bed. She quickly looked around urgently, and then she sighed. She flipped her hair. "Just a dream," She muttered to herself. Though, why would she have such a dream? She shivered, and then quickly took out her uniform and dressed in it, as if she was acting someone would burst in any minute.

Then, she sighed and took her bag, and she regretfully recalled memories of him. _"You'll have to be my girlfriend." Ikuto insisted, whispering against her lips. Amu flinched, though she resisted trying to slap him. Amu sighed. "No way!" Ikuto frowned. "Do you want to be expelled?" Amu's eyes widened and she hesitated, though she sadly nodded._

_Ikuto smirked and he backed away from her._

Amu's fingers hesitated when turning the knob on her door, but she forced a grin and turned the knob and bumped noses with Ikuto. "Oh boy, Amu, you're quite aggressive," Ikuto smirked. Amu sighed and pushed him off. "Shut up. Just because I'm living with a sexy pervert doesn't mean you need to-" Amu cut off her words by her hand. Her hand was clasped over her mouth for such vocabulary.

Then, she gasped when she felt warm arms wrapped around her. "Ooh, _sexy_?" Ikuto whispered, his lips trailing down her neck. She shivered and she pushed out of his grasp. "I'm leaving early!" She shouted, and shut the door behind her.

She came to school with droopy eyes, and she ended to come to class late. "S-Sorry I'm late," Amu apologized, clutching the door as if for support. Nikaido-sensei glared at her and said softly, "Himamori-san, sit." Amu was too tired to correct him. She sat down on a random seat and then she noticed that there was an unfamiliar girl that was grinning. She had black hair with red highlights and her right eye was covered by her bangs. her eyes were a stunning sapphire blue that was a little brighter than Ikuto's.

"This is Aikimi Aika-san, a transfer student from Osaka," Nikaido-sensei introduced cheerfully. "Call me Harmony!" Aikimi yelled cheerfully. She was wearing a hot pink sweater with a white undershirt with a yin yang sign on the corner. She was wearing a black an white hat that said, "Harmony." She was also wearing a pretty yin yang necklace. She had a black ring on her left index finger, a white ring on her right middle finger, and white hoop earrings. And even more surprising about this cheerful girl, she had two chara's surrounding her.

Amu caught Tadase staring at her. She felt a tint of jealousy, though she ignored that and turned around. Suprisingly, her two charas floated to Tadase and shouted, "STOP STARING!!"

Amu tried to hold her giggle when she saw Tadase's jaw drop open. She then turned her eyes to Harmony, and her playful grin turned into a cunning smile.

Then, Harmony plopped into the seat next to Amu.

"So you're Hinamori Amu?" Harmony whispered in the middle of the teacher's droning. "How did you know?" Amu replied back, startled. "Just a guess," Harmony said reluctantly, and Amu sighed.

Then, the door slid open which revealed her worst nightmare. "Ah, sorry to interrupt," Ikuto apologized, noticing the teachers glare. His hand loosened on the sides of the doorway. "Though, I need to talk to Amu-_chan," _Ikuto said while smirking. Amu's teeth clenched when she heard silent whispers of gossip fill the room. Nikaido's eyes widened and he mouthed the words, "Go!"

Amu sighed since he was powerless against the top student. She slowly picked up her bag. She glanced at Harmony who was eyeing her curiously. Then, she followed Ikuto to the hall.

Ikuto pinned her against the school wall, and unfortunately, there wasn't anyone in the school hall. (Melissa: RHYMING again!) Amu winced when he slid his nose down her neck. "What do you want?!" Amu snapped through her teeth. She watched him smirk at her and hold a paper bag. "You took my lunch instead of yours," Ikuto explained.

Amu's eyes widened. "Oh, I wondered why mine was so large," Amu exclaimed while exchanging their lunches.

Ikuto sighed. "Stay awake," He winked and then he opened the door. "Bye, Amu-_koi_," Ikuto cooed loudly, and then she glared when she heard girls' "ehs?!" "Bye, pervert," Amu smiled, and then Ikuto shot a cold glare at her. She glanced at Harmony, and now she was really surprised.

It was now lunch time. "Amu-chan!" Harmony called, waving. Amu turned around and smiled. "Hey, Harmony!" Amu replied as Harmony caught up with her. "So you have three charas?" Harmony asked curiously, rubbing Ran's hair. Amu grinned. "And you have two?" She replied. Harmony smiled. "There's a group called the guardians," Amu started. Harmony spoke, "I've heard of them."

Amu smiled yet again. "They're actually a group that has charas in it. Join it! You'll know their goal," Amu whispered, and Harmony's eyes brightened. "I'll join!" Harmony shouted enthusiastically. Amu laughed.

Then, they settled down on the table. Amu saw Ikuto mouth to her, "Sit here," though she shot a glare and shook her head, tilting her head at Harmony. Ikuto frowned.

Amu almost laughed, it was hilarious how Ikuto was reacting, like he was slowly failing in his plan to show everyone he was his "girlfriend."

Her eyes glued back to Harmony who was twirling her straw in between her hands. Amu looked away for a second, and then she came face to face with an excited Harmony and her curious eyes. "Is he your boyfriend?" Harmony interrogated, her eyes directing to Ikuto.

Amu shook her head. "Not even close!" Amu protested. Harmony grinned wider and sat back into her seat. "Good," Harmony said, smirking. Amu turned her head towards her, surprised. "Because I'm planning to aim for him," Harmony continued, her eyes glued to Ikuto. Amu's eyes widened. She wasn't surprised at all, in fact, almost all the girls wanted him.

She grinned. "I heard he was one of the top students. Actually, the grandson of the owner!" Harmony started, eyeing Amu. "E-Er," Amu blurted, and then Harmony grinned and jumped from her seat. "Are you friends with him?" Harmony interrogated yet again. Amu stared at her. "U-Um," Amu hesitated, looking at Harmony. "Yes," She said slowly, and Harmony grabbed her arms and looked at her with determined eyes.

Her red streaks fell into her eyes though she didn't bother to put it behind her ear. "Do you know what kind of girl he likes?" She interrogated yet again, her voice more energetic. "E-Eh? I don't know." Amu admitted. Though, she stared at her. There wasn't a girl that asked her this. She felt pretty uneasy about doing this.

Harmony sighed, though her face was still close to Amu's. "Ask him!" She insisted, now putting her hair behind her ear. Amu's eyes widened. "U-Um, I'm not sure about that," Amu tried to reject. Harmony backed away and she stared at Amu. "You're his best friend, right? You can ask him!" Harmony insisted yet again. Amu blinked. This girl was very persistent. "U-Um, F-Fine." Amu surrendered, looking at the blank white floor. Harmony grinned and crossed her arms. "Promise?" Harmony asked, holding out her pinky.  
Amu hesitated, but brought her pinky over to hers.

Later, Amu ran through the hallway at the end of school. "Hm, where is Ikuto?" Amu whispered to herself. Then, she spotted a smirking Ikuto staring straight at her. Amu sighed and ran to him. Ikuto surprisingly caught her in his arms and brought her into a tight hug. Amu turned red. "W-What are you doing?!" Amu whispered, and Ikuto chuckled, and he didn't answer.

She gasped when she felt his lips touch her cheek. He winked and he let go. She heard people whisper, and she growled, though stayed there. Then, Ikuto's eyes widened when she grabbed his hand. "Ikuto," She started, looking down. "What kind of….girl do you like?" She paused, and looked up at his reaction.

Ikuto stood still, though he had a frightening aura around him. "E-EH?" Amu exclaimed, backing away. He laughed bitterly. "I don't feel like answering such a stupid question," He laughed arrogantly. Amu trembled and held her fist up. "Oi! What do you mean stupid?!" Amu protested, and followed him when he walked away.

Ikuto turned around and glared at her. "What do you want?" He snapped through his teeth. Amu's eyes widened and she looked down. Then after a long silence, Ikuto sighed. "If you have nothing to say, bye. You're wasting my time."

Amu grabbed his blazer and looked into his sapphire eyes and tried to make her eyes pleading. "I need to know."

Ikuto sighed. "Why are you so desperate to know?" Ikuto now set his eyes upon her. Amu paused for a moment. "Did Aika-san ask you?" Ikuto said abruptly, and then Amu looked at him, surprised. "H-How did you know?!" She asked, shaking. Ikuto shrugged. "It was just a guess."

Amu sighed. "Your stupidity can't be described in words," Ikuto sighed, ruffling his hair. "Oi! How am I stupid!?" Amu snapped, stomping her foot. Then, she abruptly was knocked into the wall. Ikuto had his armed pinned on the side of her head. His face was dangerously close to Amu's.

"Amu," He emphasized, his hand caressing her lips. "W-What?" _Damn stuttering! _Amu shouted in her mind.

"Remember the other day?" Ikuto whispered his lips against her ear.

Amu gulped. "W-What about it?" Ikuto smirked. "You pulled me into a kiss," He started, his hand playing with her hair. "U-Uh," She stuttered, blushing. "Besides thanking me, just what was that about?" He asked silently, looking down at the ground.

Amu just stared at him, and a nervous sweat drop started to form on her face. His soft midnight blue hair was falling into his eyes. Then, Amu blinked when he looked at her seriously.

"E-" Amu started, and Ikuto made a little sound she couldn't comprehend, though his eyes were on full attention to her.

"To annoy you."

"Hauu!" Amu yelled happily, and sneaked away quickly from his hold. She ran outside, shaking her head.

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto trembled, his aura getting dangerously evil. "Oh? To annoy me? Is that so?" He snapped, his voice filled with frightening evil.

"Hey, is it getting cold in here?" A guy asked, trembling. The other guy started trembling too. "Yea," He said, his voice trembling.

Then, Ikuto turned and shot a glare to the guys. "EEK!" They squealed, and ran elsewhere.

**Amu's POV**

_I don't know why I did kiss him. _Amu whispered in her mind, her face still red.

Then, all of a sudden, Harmony came out of nowhere, her fingers tapping her crossed arm.

"So? What does he like?" She asked eagerly. Amu's jaw was slightly open.

Though she didn't answer. Then, Harmony's fists clenched.

"So you lied."

"W-What?"

"You lied!" Harmony yelled, and ran at her.

"You lied that you didn't like him!" Harmony yelled, small tears on her eyes.  
"No I didn't!"

"There you go again! Stop it!" Harmony cried, her hands trying to hurt Amu in any possible way. She kept on continuing. "LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!" Harmony shouted, trying to pounce at her. "Harmony! Stop it!" Her Yang chara insisted, though Harmony didn't listen. "Stop!!" Yin cried. Though, Harmony didn't listen to her either.

"I…hate….liars," Harmony panted, glaring at Amu. "I'm not lying!!" Amu insisted, though Harmony took a step towards her. "Then why aren't you telling me?!" Harmony hurt back, her teeth clenched.

Amu stopped and looked at the ground. _I can't bring myself to tell her. _

_Why? I have to tell her. Because I..promised._

Then, she suddenly thought of Ikuto. The time where he took her to the amusement park, from where she first met him, all such precious memories.

_Wait, precious?_

Amu suddenly felt warm drops of water fall on her face. Harmony gasped, and her fists loosened.

Amu quickly wiped her tears. _Why am I crying? _She asked herself.

Harmony looked down. "I'm….sorry," Harmony apologized, holding Amu's hand in hers.

Amu stared at her, surprised. "I didn't know that you cared for him." Harmony continued.

"I'm ashamed of myself," Harmony whispered, though Amu patted her head and smiled softly.

Harmony looked up, surprised. "Don't be," Amu whispered. Then, Amu took out her hand. "Friends?" She requested, and Harmony grinned. "Of course." She shook her hand.

After a while of talking and discussing, Amu asked her a question.

"Harmony, since you came from my hometown, do you have any boys you liked there before?"

Harmony stopped walking. Amu turned around, and let out a little gasp. Her light sapphire eyes were sad and her mouth was in a frown.

She didn't answer, though she was touching her Yin Yang necklace.

Harmony grinned after a while. "Shouldn't we go to that guardian place?" Harmony asked. Amu touched her lips with her finger. "Oh! That's right!" Amu exclaimed, and took Harmony's hand.  
She ran with her to the large greenhouse. "Hello!" Amu giggled. "Who's she?" Kukai asked, his tone curious. "Yea!" Rima's eyes darkened and she turned away. (Meli: Hah! Just like Rima in the anime to Nagehiko!)

"Aikimi Aika, call me Harmony, and this is my chara Yin," She introduced, pointing at the darker one, "And this one is Yang." She finished, now pointing to the lighter one.

"Nice to meet you!" Everyone smiled, and greeted her, except Rima.

"Oi!" Nagehiko shouted. "Amu-chan!"

"Yea?"

"Is it true Tsukiyomi-san your boyfriend?" Tadase answered for him, his voice nervous.

Amu's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. Actually, she could. That pervert told them!!

"NO!" Amu shouted. She opened her eyes and blinked, looking around.

Everyone was astonished by her reaction. "Aha..ha." Rima laughed awkwardly.

"U-Um, anyways, Aika-san, I'm astonished to be the acquaintance of such a beauty," Tadase complimented, kneeling and touching her soft hand with his lips.

Harmony ripped her hand away and glared at him. "Yo, ugly," Harmony spat. Amu's eyes widened. How dare she do that?! Though, Amu didn't protest, though she noticed her hat's sudden change.

It said, "BAD GIRL."

"Sorry, shortie, but I'm not interested." Harmony insulted.

Tadase's head snapped up, his jaw dropped open. Then, she sighed and her hat changed again, going back to "Harmony."

Amu squinted, and she saw her chara sigh and evolve out of her hat. Harmony smirked at Tadase and then looked at the others. "So what's with the guardian thing?" She asked.

After they explained, Harmony insisted and was desperate to join. "Of course! I want to save these people and improve myself.." Harmony paused and her eyes were upset again.

Though Amu hadn't bothered to ask. No one asked either.

After the meeting, Harmony walked quietly with Amu. "Why didn't you answer when I asked you if you were interested in any guys?" Amu dared to ask, her hand clutching her bag.

Harmony looked sadly at her, and she sat at a table and drank some tea. "Sit." She insisted.

Amu gulped and sat. "You see," Harmony started, staring at her cup. "Five and a half years ago, I found out I was moving to Tokyo."

"You see, there was a boy named Kai that I was the most best friends with him, and when I found out I was moving, I started crying and I immediately went into his arms."

"Then, he told me not to worry. He said he would be coming to find me, and he gave me this Yin Yang necklace."

"He told me that he would have a Yin Yang tattoo on his right arm, so I would be looking for him,"

"Though it's been five and a half years since then. He hasn't come yet. I know that he will find me..but at the same time.."

Amu held her breath.

"I'm losing my faith in him."

Amu gasped and stared at Harmony's sorrowful face. Though, she was speechless.

He ran through the Tokyo streets, and later he panted and stopped by to buy some ramen. He was wearing a black shirt with a grey cross on it, and his hair was ruffled and messy, and he had red streaks in his black hair. He had fingerless gloves, and an earring on his left ear.

And he had a Yin Yang tattoo on his right arm.

"Oi, are you sure this is the right place?" His chara, Kitsune asked. He sighed. "Maybe," and slurped some noodles of ramen.

"I hope it is," His other chara, Mamoru, whispered to himself. Then, all of a sudden, he heard a soft harmony play in his head. His head snapped up and he took a few steps forward and the harmony grew stronger.

His eyes widened and he got back into his seat and ate quickly. Then, he slammed a few dollars on the counter and ran as fast as he could. The harmony was getting more and more strong.

"Why are you hurring?" Kitsune asked, trying to catch up with him.

He panted, and stopped.

"Harmony is close."

**Ikuto's POV**

Ikuto sighed as he headed towards the guardian's greenhouse. He smirked and was slightly disappointed of Amu's response.

_To annoy you._

His teeth clenched. The thought really pissed him off. Then, his head snapped up. He grinned wider, and he revealed a malicious smirk that no one has ever seen before.

"Amu's gonna pay," He whispered to himself.

He grinned as he thought of his _sweet revenge_ on his dear Amu-_koi_.

**Harmony: **CLIFFHANGERS!

**Meli: **I know! (smiles happily)

**Meli: **Oh, I do not own Harmony! She belongs to Aznpride! And Kai belongs to me and Aznpride!

**Harmony: **YAY I'm in the story! Thanks Meli-chan (grins)

**Ikuto: **Oh ho ho! I like the sound of my revenge.

**Amu: **PERVERT!

**Ikuto: **Aw, Amu, don't act like that.

**Amu: **Hah! Who wouldn't in front of a guy like you?

**Ikuto: **(gasp) W-What?! (cries in corner)

**Harmony: **U-Uh..

**(Meli snatches Ikuto)**

**Harmony: **Cough.

**Meli: **There, there.** (kisses Ikuto on the cheek and winks at Amu)**

**(Amu winces)**

**Harmony: **Cough. Cough.

**(Meli is trying to make Amu jealous)**

**(Meli gets ready for a kiss on the lips)**

**Harmony: **COUGH COUGH!

**(Suu throws a cough drop at Harmony)**

**Harmony: **WTF?!

**(Amu kisses Ikuto first)**

**Meli: **(laughs) YAY I've brought you together!

**Ikuto: **(smirks)

**Amu: **E-Eh?

**(Ikuto kisses back)**

**Meli: **Uh…

**Harmony: **…..

**Meli: **Anyways, this chapter is pretty long! wow, eight pages! 0.0 anyways, rate and review! **Five reviews until I update!** (sorry, it's because I'm taking longer with the chappys!)

**Harmony: **Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Kai's Return and the Alley Cat's Revenge

**Melissa: GAHHHHH SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!**

**Ikuto: FINALLY!**

**Harmony: YOU WERE JUST LAZY AND PACKED WITH SCHOOL! AND A PARTY AND A SLEEPOVER. TYPE NOW!!!! (gets ready to throw keyboard at Melissa)**

**Amu: NOOO VIOLENCE IS NOT THE ANSWER!!**

**Melissa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (runs for her life)**

**(Harmony runs after)**

**Ikuto: O.O Anyways, Meli-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters!**

**Chapter 7: The Return of Kai and The Alley Cat's Revenge**

Amu's hand hesitantly wrapped around the strap on her bag. "Um, Harmony, I have to go," Amu said. Harmony slowly looked up at her and fixed the strand of hair out of her eye. "Ok, see you tomorrow," Harmony replied sadly, getting out of the chair.

Before Amu could go out the door, she was interrupted by Tadase. "Hinamori-san!" He called. Amu turned around and saw Tadase's bright worried eyes. "What is it, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked, her hands clutching her bag against her chest.

"You have to be more cautious from now on," Tadase stated carefully, and handed Amu the large yellow envelope like the one Amu had seen last time. "Why?" Amu demanded, her voice now panicky. "Amu-chan, there is no time to ask. Make sure no one opens this envelope, not even Tsukiyomi-san. Only you have the authority to open this. It is of great importance," Tadase explained urgently. "But, how come I don't know anything? There is no point in this if I don't-" Amu protested, trying to back away. "Why can't the Ace chair, Harmony, do it?!" (A/N: Gomen! The reason Yaya isn't here because Yaya isn't in high school yet x] please don't get angry about that)

Tadase shook his head and handed her the envelope. "Only you." Tadase whispered. "You'll know soon." Tadase finished, and before she could protest, he turned his back. "Goodbye Hinamori-san. Have a safe drive home." Tadase murmured, and then went to tend the flowers. (I don't like Tadase being this nice to her and yea be good but it seemed like him to warn her about this and do not get mad at me for doing so)

Amu's eyes widened. What was this? How did this have to do anything with her?! Amu shook her head. The Joker has to obey the King's orders. In ultimate confusion and loss, she stuffed the envelope inside her bag.

Amu paced quickly, and finally saw Ikuto. Though, he had a playful smirk on his face. "H-Hi Ikuto," Amu greeted awkwardly. "Hey, Amu-chan," Ikuto cooed, and Amu frowned. Suddenly, Ikuto pulled her into an embrace. "I missed you," Ikuto whispered, and looked at her with affectionate eyes. "I-Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, wiggling a little to get out of his embrace. But he was so warm, and at the same time Amu didn't want to let go. Ikuto wrapped his hands tighter around her waist. "Amu-koi, no need to get shy," Ikuto scolded, and before she could protest, his lips were pressed against hers.

Then, all of a sudden, a flash of light appeared a feet away from them. Ikuto pulled his lips away and smirked. "W-What the hell Ikuto!" Amu fumed, and saw the tip of a camera. Ikuto just kept on smirking and touched her lips. "It's not over yet," Ikuto whispered, and Amu looked at the floor, humiliated. Then, Amu followed Ikuto to his car.

Amu was still blushing madly of what happened. Ikuto was still smirking. _I guess it's his nature to be that way..but I won't forgive him! _Amu reminded herself inside her mind. "Amu, I'm only going to give you one hint. So listen good," Ikuto warned, and Amu immediately turned her head towards him once they got home. "What you've done today is coming back to you faster and better than ever," Ikuto whispered, and kissed her cheek.

Amu blinked. What was he talking about? But she shouldn't care about it anyway, but her hand slowly made it's way to the place where he kissed her.

_What did he mean? _(A/N: Gosh Amu's so dumb xD)

It wasn't long 'till she found out. "Hm, where's my bag?" Amu asked herself, and searched through the endless piles of papers and bags, but she found nothing. "Maybe it's in the closet?" Amu whispered to herself and opened the closet. She stepped inside the closet and saw her bag. But then she heard a "_click_" and the doors were closed and locked. "What the-" Amu was stopped and was pinned against the wall.

"Hello, dear Amu," Ikuto whispered against her lips. When Amu was about to speak, he took the advantage while her mouth was open, and pressed his lips against hers. "I-IKfwuo!" Amu yelled, but her voice was muffled by Ikuto's lips. He deepened the kiss and it turned out to be a one side make out. "One hour," Her murmured. "W-What?" Amu asked when he finally pulled away. "Nothing." He insisted, and he crashed her into the wall again.

His lips crushed against hers, his lips moving in rhythm when his lips embraced the outline of hers. "Ikuto..what…are…you…doing?!" Amu asked between breaks while panting. "Getting my revenge." He said simply. "But I'm enjoying it also," Ikuto added, and kissed her softly again.

He embraced her and they fell to the floor, with Ikuto on top. He smirked and he slid his hand from her forehead to her chin. "You're cute when you're so embarrassed, Amu," Ikuto commented, and he forced his lips upon hers again before she could speak. His hand started to unbutton her shirt. Amu froze when his hand was on her breast. "S-Stop!" Amu insisted, and pushed him away.  
"Aw, why not? It was getting to the good part," Ikuto pouted.

Amu turned her back and fixed herself. She glanced at him and he saw that his eyes were widened. "Between the time where I pinned you down, you haven't even complained about me doing it," Ikuto noted, and Amu gasped a little. She could feel his smirk on her while her back was turned.

She let out another gasp when she felt his body pressing against hers. "Could it be…" He started, his voice confident, "That you liked it?" He finished, his voice now surprised.

She immediately whirled around and shook her head, her face already so red. Ikuto smirked, and liked how she was blushing so much. "Hey, Amu, you look like you have a cold," Ikuto noted, regarding to her red face. "I-I'm not!" Amu insisted, but Ikuto smirked and he was so close to her face that his soft hair tickled her forehead and she could feel and smell his sweet breath.

"I'll warm you up then," Ikuto cooed, and embraced her, his lips trailing down her neck. "I-Ikuto!" Amu gasped, struggling to get free.

"_Amu_, you know you like it," Ikuto whispered, and her face reddened. "No I don't!" She protested, and his lips suddenly came upon hers, his hands gripping hers and held them up over her head.

"I-Ikuto, why are you doing this?" Amu asked, her eyes sad, looking away from him. His eyes widened and he smirked. "Because I'm interested in you," He answered, his hand brushing her chin.

Amu's eyes widened and she looked at him straight in the eye. Then he chuckled. "You actually believe that?"

Amu's eyes hardened and she looked away with a stubborn look. Her face was still red. "I-I knew it." Amu remarked, pursing her lips.

"S-So you were just teasing me right? That's how it always is, so I can't trust you anymore when you say such things," Amu sniffed. Ikuto's eyes widened and he was silent for a while and he let her hands go. He ran his hand over his hair.

Amu gaped at Ikuto's expression. His eyes were purely hurt, and his mouth was in an upset frown. Amu froze for a second.

"I-Ikuto?" Amu began, walking toward him, her face getting redder every second. (btw, it's a big closet xD) Ikuto looked away. Amu frowned. Amu got so close to Ikuto that her nose was touching his. Ikuto's cheeks had a tint of blush in them. Then Amu started laughing. "Ahahhahah!!" Amu giggled, and Ikuto frowned at her.

They're noses were still touching, so Ikuto pulled her towards him and his lips pressed against hers, and Amu started panting and trying to get out. But no complaint came out. "S-Stop," She panted, but his lips kept on trailing her neck and occasionally his tongue brushed her lips. Amu pushed him away.

Their hair was both messy and ruffled. Amu's face had so much red spots all over and was flustered. Ikuto still had those playful smirk on his face.

"Enjoying this, my little strawberry?" Ikuto whispered, bumping noses with her. Amu groaned. "Shut up."

Ikuto chuckled and checked his watch. He sighed and his face was disappointed. "Damn,"

"What?"

"It passed an hour already," He sighed.

Amu grinned and forced the key into the lock and opened the door. "I'm free!" Amu exclaimed, embracing Ikuto.

Ikuto was surprised, but he chuckled and smirked. "Amu?" He asked, his voice seductive.

Amu blinked and let go, and looked angrily at him. Without a word she stomped back into her room.

**The Next Day**

Amu woke up early and went to school as quickly as she can, hoping that Ikuto wouldn't wake up. "Finally, I'm free from that pervert," Amu sighed in relief. Then, she heard her boots crumple something on the ground. She looked down at the floor. "What's this?" She asked herself, and looked at the paper.

Her eyes widened and her teeth clenched. It was a flyer that said, "Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto? The New Couple?!"

It had a picture in the middle of Ikuto gripping her shoulders and his lips pressed against hers, and Amu's eyes were shut in embarrassment. "W-What the?!!?" Amu growled, and she heard footsteps behind her.  
"Who is it?!" Amu yelled, and HE chuckled. He smirked and put his arms over her shoulders. "Look at this!" Amu pointed out, her finger shaking at the picture. "Oh, finally, people are recognizing our relationship," Ikuto said, his voice not at all surprised. "What?! Your not surprised?!" Amu shouted, grabbing her pink bubble gum hair. "ARGH!!" Amu groaned and ripped up the paper. Even walking to class was chaos! "A-Amu, is Tsukiyomi-senpai really your boyfriend?" A girl asked, looking at the ground.

"No." Amu said simply, and walked right past the people questioning her. Then, Ikuto suddenly lifted her chin and kissed her on the forehead. "Wahh!!" The girls sighed, and the boys glared and left. Some girls glared at Amu and whispered to each other.

"Stop it, Ikuto." Amu said, her tone bored.

Ikuto frowned. "Amu-koi, don't be shy, now, don't be shy."

"MAKE WAY FOR THE KING!" A familiar voice yelled, marching down the hall with the surprised guardians. All the people in the hall formed two lines and bowed. "Good morning, Tadase-kun! Guardians, good morning!" They greeted. Then, Tadase's crown unchara changed and he glared at Ikuto.

"You thieving cat. You stole the humpty key, and now you stole Amu?!" Tadase yelled, and Nagehiko covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, he's out of control today," Nagehiko sighed. Rima cleared her throat and stared at Amu with a worried expression. "Amu-chan, is….is Ikuto really your boyfriend?" Rima asked. Kukai was laughing like crazy. Amu groaned and glared at Kukai.

Kukai immediately stopped and mouthed, "I'm sorry!!"

"NO!" Amu shouted, and walked away. Amu spotted Harmony walking and made people feel intimidated. "Yo." Harmony waved, and Amu ran to her. "You don't believe what the posters say, right?" Amu demanded, and Harmony grinned and flipped her hair. Her hat said "Bad Girl."

"If you say it's not true, then I'll believe its not true." Harmony stated, flipping her hair.

Amu sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." Then, Harmony's hat turned back into it's regular form. "Amu," She started, her fingers twirling around the other. "I-I found the guy that I was looking for.." Harmony whispered, her face getting redder by the second. "Y-You can meet him soon.." She said. "What?!" Amu shrieked, her face joyful. "Oh, Harmony, I would love to meet him! And tell me all about it!" Amu demanded.

**Harmony's POV**

_As I walked down the street I suddenly heard footsteps running behind me and I felt like I was being watched. I was a little creeped out at first, so I turned directly behind me when he bumped into me. "HEY!"I shouted, and as I looked up he looked up at me, panting. His eyes widened. "H-Harmony…" He whispered. My eyes widened. "K-Kai!" I whispered, and immediately put wrapped my arms around him. "Kai! you came for me!" I shouted, my cheeks getting red. Was I imagining things or did I see a tint of pink in his cheeks?_

"_Harmony," He began, scratching his head. I giggled when I saw his fox chara put bunny ears on his head. "Yes?" I asked him. "What school do you go to?" He asked, brushing my bangs. I blushed and whispered, "Seiyo Academy."_

_He smirked and whispered into my ear, "You'll see me there." I blushed and looked away, and nodded. All of a sudden, his hand was on my chest. I felt Ying emerge into my hat. "GAHHH!!! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY CHEST!" I roared, and stomped away, furious. But I stopped and looked back and my blush deepened in color. I smiled softly. I couldn't wait to see him again. (_btw this is Harmony telling Amu about this in first person you know,)

**Normal POV**

"Oh my gosh! Harmony!" Amu squealed, and embraced Harmony. "I'm so happy for you!"

Harmony blushed and pushed Amu away.

**During Lunch**

All of a sudden, a good looking guy came out, smirking. He had crazy hair, but yet it looked good on him, fingerless gloves, (and blah description in last chapter too lazy xD)

"Yo." Amu greeted coolly, and shook his hand. He smirked, "Yo, Hinamori, you're the one Harmony-chan's been talking about right?" Kai smiled. Amu's eyes widened at how he used her name, and grinned. "It's nice to meet you," Amu grinned. "Yo, Amu-koi, what's with this guy?" His voice called, irritated. Kai immediately glared at the gorgeous guy that was walking towards him. Amu groaned.  
"He's Harmony's friend," Amu said simply. "Yo, Amu,"

"Hm?" Amu answered, looking at Kai.

"Is your boyfriend a cat? 'Cuz he looks like an idiot to me," He said, and squinted at Ikuto's chara. Amu let a hysterical laugh escape from those lips. Ikuto and Kai glared at each other like an electric connection was connecting their minds, battling without saying or doing anything. "N-Now calm down boys," Harmony said nervously, a sweat drop forming on her face. Amu was still laughing and Ikuto turned to Amu and shut her up with his kiss. "I-I...ku..to!" Amu growled, and Ikuto smirked.

"That's what you get."

Amu sighed and shook her head.

**After School and the Meeting**

**Harmony's POV**

"Bye!" Harmony called, and walked out of the door. When I walked out of the school grounds, a two large guys looking like "agents" gathered around me. I glared at them and had Ying chara change with me. "Hello?" She asked incredulously. "You are being captured." One said simply, and was about to strangle her. "YIN! CHARA CHANGE!" Harmony yelled, and Yin changed with her. Yang floated helplessly, enthusiastic to help. But it wasn't her turn to battle yet. (notice the word **_yet_**???)

She landed softly on the ground. "Who are you?" Harmony questioned, ready to fight. The guys smirked and another large guy with a bunch of wrinkles on his head walked out. He had a name tag. His name was, "Gozen."

"Meet my decoys. Here, Hikari-chan, kill this girl for me," He said, and a girl with an X clip on her forehead, a black dress with dark wings in the back, and razor sharp heels showed up.

Her eyes were blank and creepy. Harmony's eyes widened. "Harmony-chan!" Hikari said happily, tilting her head. Harmony didn't answer, but simple glared at her. All of a sudden, her eyes turned deadly. "Die." Hikari whispered, and took out a flute and started playing. Harmony groaned loudly. She though her head was going to explode. "S-Stop!" Harmony shouted, but when she was done playing, she giggled. "You are so fun."

Harmony smirked. "Yin!"

"Alright!"

"Cross Tune!" Ying and Harmony shouted together, and a deafening music made all of the people there cover there ears and moan loudly. But Hikari didn't move. She smirked and a staff appeared. "Is that all you got?" She laughed bitterly.

"DEATH SCREAM!" Hikari shouted, and a luminous pitch dark light shot from her hands.

A huge bolt of light shot through Harmony and she gasped and moaned in pain. Harmony laid there on the floor.

_Don't give up, Harmony-chan!_

Harmony twitched but her eyes weakly opened at the sound of her chara's voice. "Y-Yin.." Harmony whispered, and got herself together.

Hikari giggled and pointed her razor sharp staff at her. "Worthless." Hikari laughed bitterly, and Harmony felt herself being lifted up. Then, she was slammed through the wall and to the other about five times. Harmony barely had time to breathe. Her hair was messy, and there were bruises all over her body. "I-I won't give up.." Harmony thought, and fought over her body to get up.

But she laid there, defenseless. Hikari looked down at her, smiling evily. "Goodbye," She started, and raised up her staff. "Harmony..chan." Hikari finished, and she swerved the staff and it swiftly came down towards Harmony's head.

Harmony shut her eyes and waited for the final blow.

**Amu's POV**

Before Amu came to Ikuto, she took out the envelope that Tadase had given to her.

Amu eyed it strangely. "What is this?" She asked, but she decided not to open it, and stuffed it into her bag. She saw Ikuto at the door and she glared at him, and he smirked in response and opened the greenhouse. "Hello, Amu-koi," He grinned, and Amu sighed. Then, his phone rang.

Ikuto glared at his phone and flipped it. "Hello?!" He growled, tension rising in his voice.

After a long conversation of "yes"'s and "no's", Ikuto's eyes widened and without saying goodbye, he hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Amu asked, tilting her head.

Ikuto still remained surprised-looking, and stared at her straight in the eye, his eyes worried. "I-I might be getting engaged."

"WHAT?!"

**Melissa: LOL Sorry for the long wait! Bwhahah I'm so good at cliffhangers! Sorry it wasn't that long! I'll try to write more the next time! And I promise the next chapter might come this weekend!**

**Harmony: I don't wanna die!!!**

**Melissa: (laughs) Bwhahah!**

**Ikuto: I'M GETTING ALMOST ENGAGED?**

**(Amu hides in corner)**

**Yin: I appeared a lot in this chapter, pplz.**

**Melissa: Yup! Just like what Harmony requested! But she still seems a bit Yangy...(sighs)  
**

**Amu: (sniffles) R-R&R….**

**Ikuto: Awww..poor Amu-koi..**

**Amu: SHADDUP!**

**

* * *

**_Btw, notice if you see any changes in the last parts of the chapter or when Harmony tells _Amu _something._


	8. Ikuto's Step Dad and His Fiance

**Melissa: Hey guys! GOMEN!! I couldn't update yesterday because it was too late too and I was sleepy.. T^T But I hope you like this one! And don't think I'm evil or anything, because this is an AMUTO fanfiction, after all!**

**Ikuto: Right! But, she is evil for making me lose my Amu-chan'!!**

**Amu: You didn't lose me!!!!**

**Ikuto: -smirks- really? –hugs-**

**Harmony: -flames- YOU BETTER WRITE!! **

**Melissa:O-o-okay! B-B-By the way, I do not-**

**Amu: ShedoesnotownShugoCharaorit'scharacters –pants-**

**Chapter 8: Ikuto's Stepdad and His "Fiance"**

_WHAT?! _Amu shouted in her mind. Instead of that, she just stared into Ikuto's eyes, with a blank expression on her face. "G-Good for you," She hesitantly remarked, and pushed past him. Ikuto's eyes widened. "B-But," Ikuto protested, grabbing her shoulder. Amu glared at him and shoved her shoulder out of his grasp.

"Why would I care?" Amu scoffed, and Ikuto's expression hardened and he suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "O-oi, Ikuto!" Amu wailed, but Ikuto kept his eyes on his car and threw her against her seat and shut the door loudly.

Amu looked at the floor, now afraid. _W-What made him so mad? _He stared onto the road, his eyes bored. "I-I'm sorry Ikuto," Amu began, looking and her hands.

"I should've thought before speaking that…" She continued, her tone regretful. She felt Ikuto's hand rest upon hers and he patted it. "It's ok," He whispered.

The car drive seemed like hours than minutes. "So…are you officially engaged?" Amu questioned, a surge of uneasiness twirling in her stomach. Ikuto shook his head. "My stepdad is coming soon. He told me that a girl named Lulu was the main subject of the stupid "marriage interview" and they told me that she was a good choice." Ikuto explained, and sighed.

**Harmony's POV**

Harmony shut her eyes as she tried to contact Yin and Yang to combine their powers to form Peaceful Harmony, but they kept on saying: _No, you're too weak! It'll use up all your strength.._ But, she didn't feel a thing, but a warm light shaded upon her. Harmony opened her eyes slowly, and she looked around her body. But, the past bruises and scratches were completely gone and the suffocating pain suddenly disappeared as she stared at the heavenly angel that was standing in front of her. Harmony wanted to say something, but she didn't yet have to strength to. Her throat was dry-there would hardly be any volume. All of a sudden, she recognized the angel as..

"K-Kai!" She managed to say, but her voice weak. Kai glanced at her with sympathy and then turned to Hikari and glared. Hikari was lying on the street, trying to block the light out. He was clothed into a pure white cloth and he had dark wings.

He spread out his arms, and from wings a warm beam of light shot throughout the area and Hikari's eyes softened. The black feathers slowly turned into white and the warm light gathered around Hikari and fused into her.

Slowly, the girl turned back into normal.

Harmony watched helplessly as Hikari went back to normal. Her vision blurred and then she collapsed.

**Normal POV at Ikuto's Place**

"I can try to reject this, but it won't be so easy," Ikuto added, looking carefully at Amu. Amu slowly looked up and waved her hands. "N-No, it's okay! Y-You don't have to reject if you don't want to.." Amu finished, now looking down. Without a word, she climbed up the stairs and shut the door.

Amu hugged her knees and looked at the floor. She felt bothered about this. She didn't like him, but, she didn't have a good feeling about it. Did he have to marry her? She hoped he didn't. _Because..well..if he did I..I would clearly.._

Amu stopped herself and she shook her head. _What the hell am I thinking? Get back to reality, Amu, you like Tadase, not that freaky kitty cosplay guy._

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a surprisingly serious sexy pervert. (xD haha)

"Amu," He emphasized, and his hand lifted her chin. "A-ah," She quietly let out, her cheeks turning red. His lips were inches from hers.

"I-I'll try my best not to accept her offer," He whispered, as Amu blinked, feeling his breath against her lips. Amu's eyes widened. Then, he let go of her chin and walked out of the door. "Why?" Amu questioned, now at the door, her chest against his back. (lol try to guess what Ikuto might be thinking now xP)

Without her consent, her arms found her way around his waist. Ikuto sighed. "Because it's my choice." He answered simply, and they awkwardly stood there for a moment, exasperated at each other's actions. Then, Ikuto unwillingly let go of her embrace and shut the door.

**The Next Day (btw it's weekend)**

Amu stretched her legs and slowly got out of bed and yawned. All of a sudden, she heard a girly, arrogant, unfamiliar high pitched voice call out, "Ikuto-kuuuun!"

Amu immediately brushed her teeth, and fixed her hair and appearance as fast as she can. She quietly got the door open and tried to get a good look at the source of the annoying voice.

She immediately saw a girl that had a bright blue, frilly dress, with a French design, luggage, long, curly blond hair, and a flower clip at the side. She had soft-looking creamy white skin. She also had a chara that had puffy carrot colored hair with jewels imprinted on a dress. Ikuto didn't respond and looked away. She grabbed his chin without hesitation. "Ikuto-kun, call me Lulu-chan. Now." She demanded, her lips inches from his.

Ikuto winced when Lulu's hand wrapped around his. Amu covered her mouth, slightly bothered.

Lulu's leg slowly moved over and wrapped around his. (OMG PERVERTED LULU)

Ikuto winced again and shoved her leg out of his. "Shut up." He snapped, but then he saw his step father shake his head angrily at him.

Amu's eyes widened. She remembered a girl named Lulu who's family was stronger than the Tsukiyomi's. She saw in a magazine one time about it.

Does that mean that Ikuto had no power against them whatsoever?

Amu tried to get a good look at Ikuto's step dad. He had dark brown, smoothed out hair and seemed to have gel in it. It was smoothed out and he was wearing a suit. It seemed he was having his hands folded in front of his waist.

She looked away and slid against the wall, decided whether or not to make her appearance. She nodded, then confidently walked onto the carpet. She made no difference to her bored expression when she saw them.

Lulu's eyes hardened and her mouth tightened. "Who is this girl, Ikuto-kun?" Ikuto didn't answer, but he just stared at Amu.

Amu's eye twitched. "Hinamori Amu. And I guess your name's Lulu. Or should I call you blondie?" Amu said, her tone normal.  
Lulu gasped a little. "What are you doing in my fiance's house?" Lulu questioned, eyes getting colder by the second. "That's none of your business," Ikuto demanded, pushing Lulu away. Lulu sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I have a good chance. Ikuto will be _mine_. So stay off of him," Lulu began, walking towards her. Amu started to walk back, but Lulu suddenly grabbed her throat.

Amu gasped and tried to breathe, but her hand were wrapped around her throat so tightly that she couldn't.

She saw Ikuto glare and grabbed Lulu's wrist and threw her against the floor. "Enough." Ikuto snapped, and Lulu looked at him, worried, but then, she leaped and her lips were pressed against his.

Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto's eyes did too, and he pushed her away, and lead her towards the door. "I'll come back, Hinamori." She whispered, and she walked out of the door.

Ikuto's step dad sighed. "I'm glad she's out of here. But Ikuto, if you don't want her, you do have a chance to reject and convince her. But be careful, it won't be simple." He warned, and then he walked out the door. "Good day," He called.

Amu just stood there, still clutching her throat. She didn't say a word to Ikuto, but she walked towards him, and unexpectedly her hand automatically squeezed his.

Before she could let go, Ikuto pulled her into a hug and he pulled her hand and embraced her once more.

"I-Ikuto!" She managed to say, but then they fell onto the bed.

He was on top of her, his eyes looking affectionately at here. "P-Pervert!" She squirmed, and his mouth curved into an involuntary smirk. She sighed.

Then, his lips crashed against hers, momentarily clutching her sleeve and sliding them down.

"N-No.." Amu stuttured.

Ikuto stopped and he hugged her in the bed. "I'll try my best to reject her." He whispered.

Amu's eyes widened. Even though he didn't say it, she felt a twinge of relief in her stomach.

_Wait, relief?_

Amu shook her head and pushed him off.

"N-No, Ikuto, you know you don't have to.." She whispered, but Ikuto shook his head.

"No. I choose to." He said, his hand on her cheek.

Without thinking, Amu blushed and set his hand off her cheek.

"No, Ikuto. You can be her fiancé. I don't want you to be in trouble," Amu begged.

But Amu suddenly had a bad feeling after she said it.

But the coming of that feeling was too late.

Ikuto winced. "So you want me to marry her?" He whispered.

"Yes, Ikuto. If you are unwilling to, who knows what can happen to you? A-actually, I won't feel anything bad about it all, Lulu is meant for you anyway," Amu whispered, crossing her arms.

Ikuto blinked and his stare suddenly turned cold and he headed for the door.

"It's clear you absolutely don't care. Oh, what luck. But Amu," Ikuto began sarcastically, and shot Amu a cold glare.

"I won't stop rejecting her, no matter what you do."

Before Amu could ask why, Ikuto said something so surprising (to her, actually)

"I won't stop loving you, no matter what you say or do," He whispered and closed the door.

Amu's eyes widened. Ikuto..loved her.

She covered her mouth, surprised. What had she done? How could she face him? But after that thought, the words he said repeated throughout her mind and set her off her focus.

"_I won't stop loving you, no matter what you say or do."_

"_I won't stop loving you._

"_I won't stop"  
_

"_I love you."_

**Melissa: YES!! I DID IT!!! BWAHAHA mine is more dramatic than Harmony-chaaan! And this chapter is short..to me.  
**

**Harmony: I HATE LULU!!! (starts to punch a Lulu doll) AND NO ITS NOT!  
**

**Ikuto: Isn't that a bit too early?? My confession..**

**Amu: (blushes)**

**Melissa: No, it's not too early. You'll see what I mean, later.**

**Amu: H-How do I respond to that?**

**Melissa: iono. Figure that yourself.**

**Harmony: O.o**

**Ikuto: -.- Anyways, ten reviews 'till update! Please R&R! **


	9. Discoveries

**Melissa: Yo Minna! Gomen ne, watashi wa, arigatou te! Dame ja nai no…**

**Ikuto: O.o She watched too much anime…and your words don't make sense.**

**Melissa: BWAHAH who cares!?! And yes, sorry for the update that was a little late. **

**Amu: (sigh) Took ya long enough. **

**Miki: Aren't you supposed to be really devastated right now, Amu?**

**Ran: Uh huh! She's using her cool and spicy-**

**Suu: -charcter-desu!**

**Amu: ….. (leaves room)**

**Ikuto: NOOO AMU WAIT FOR MEEE!! (follows her)**

**Yoru: Isn't Miki mine?**

**Ran and Suu: NOT YET!!!! –DESU!! O-Oops. (ran away for their lives)**

**Miki: WHAT?!!!!!!!??! (chases Ran and Suu)**

**Melissa: T^T Everyone left…except Yoru!! (runs to Yoru)**

**Yoru: Meli-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or it's characters! (Meli squeezes Yoru)**

**Chapter 9: Discoveries **

Amu hugged her knees at the shock she just discovered. "I-Ikuto..loves me?" She whispered to herself, completely stunned. How would she go outside and face him after what he just told her? Would she not speak at all? Or…

Amu shook her head and flung onto her bed. She couldn't forget those words. And Lulu…was too much to handle. She clutched her pillow. She didn't feel good about this. But yet, his words kept on repeating in his mind. Why? Why was this happening? _Could it be…_She whispered nervously in her mind, and clutched the pillow even tighter.

**Kai's POV**

Kai untransformed with his new chara. He stared, a little surprised at his chara, called Mamoru.

**Flashback**

_Kai moved around restlessly in bed and he sighed. Since he found Harmony, now his job was done. But, if only there was anyway to protect her from anything..and he wouldn't have to use Kitsune's power…_

_And then he feel asleep, and light pressure passed through him. When he woke up that morning, he gasped and saw a bright white egg with golden wings in the middle. _

"_W-Wha.." He whispered, and took the egg in his hands. It slowly wobbled, and it hatched. "W-Who are you?" He asked, his hand clasped over his mouth. "I am Mamoru. I'm your protective side-because you wished to protect your love. I'll be your guidance. Even if I wasn't completely born, I knew you were coming," He said. He floated up towards his face. "H-How did you know? Harmony.." He whispered. Mamoru smiled pleasantly. "Angels can know what's going on, you know. I can see what's coming ahead of me even if I'm not born. I told you once already," He replied._

_Then, the halo on Mamoru's head tingled. "Kai!" He said urgently. Then, a sleepy Kitsune floated up to Mamoru. "Ohayo! Who's this guy, Kai?" He said excitedly. "The new chara. His name's Mamoru. Ok, now what were you going to say?" Kai answered, and then turned to Mamoru._

"_At exactly 5:30 P.M., be ready. Harmony will be in danger. I'll chara change with you," He informed. Kai's eyes widened. Harmony will be in danger? He wouldn't allow that. No, Kai would never allow Harmony to be in danger._

**End of Flashback**

Kai smiled faintly at Harmony's peaceful sleeping face and her charas laying down with her. She breathed slightly, a smile on her face. He chuckled. Her face was sloppy, but it was adorable to him. He sighed and put his arms under her waist and legs and carried her to his house. When he arrived, he gently laid her down onto his bed. Then, her eyes twitched and she slowly opened up her eyes.

Her eyes widened and she got up, but Kai restrained her. "It's about time you've woken up, but don't use up your energy, Harmony-chan," he whispered. She blushed and got into bed. He smirked, thinking if Harmony was thinking, "Oh wow, this is the first time I've been in his room!" He sighed and shook his head. "H-How did you do that?" She mumbled, looking at the wall.

He smiled and explained everything.

**Amu's POV**

Amu sighed and threw her pillow back against the bed. But she clearly wouldn't be that way. She wouldn't be…

_Jealous, right?_

Amu shook her head. No. That cat would never make her fall in love with him. She bravely went out the door. She saw that Ikuto's door was shut and he wasn't in the room.

She sighed in relief and walked outside the door and sat on the table. She stared at the note on the table.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_Lulu is coming to visit today in the morning. Please take caution._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Dear Stepfather, Mr. Hoshina._

Amu sighed. She was giving a lot of sighs today. "Amu-chan? What's wrong?" Ran floated up to her. Amu sighed and stared at her. "Don't be sarcastic, Ran. I know you know what I'm so worked up about," Amu sighed. Ran nodded and floated over to Miki and Suu. Probably she was telling them to give her some space for a while.

Amu silently giggled, but it was weak. She still had no idea how to face him. Her vision suddenly came to her bag and it was getting closer. Amu realized it was her who was walking towards it. Her hands gripped the bag and it opened it. She wondered if there was anything there that could help her. Her hands stopped when it reached the yellow envelope.

_No. That wouldn't help me in this situation. Tadase-kun wouldn't give it to me for that.._

She sighed and closed her bag. She started for steps towards her room when Ikuto's door was open.

Amu's eyes widened. His midnight blue hair was ruffled and messy, and his face was unbelievably flustered and a tint of pink was in his cheeks. "I-Ikuto," Amu whispered.

Ikuto's gaze whipped to her eyes. "H-hi," He replied and walked right past her. Amu looked at the floor. This wasn't Ikuto's character. She blushed while thinking about doing this. Maybe…just maybe it'll make him feel better.

Amu stepped slowly towards him and grabbed his hand. "I-Ikuto…." She started.

Her eyes widened when she saw his smirk go across his face.

She sighed and now was officially annoyed. "Did you know your such a pervert?" She remarked, and slapped his hand away from his.

Ikuto looked back at Amu and pouted. "Oh? Amu, don't you know what a _real_ pervert means?" He questioned, his smirk now very playful.

Amu blushed. "A-a real one?" She asked, now curious.

She blushed even more when his breath was against her ear. "Someone just like you, Amu, that doesn't complain when people pin her down. And a person who suddenly grabs people's hands or suddenly hugs them."

Amu was so red now, and she got out of his grasp. "OOOH YOUUU!!" She shouted, and Ikuto chuckled when she tried with extreme effort to give a blow to him.

Then, she realized her face was so close to hers. She blinked and stepped away, while looking at the floor. She could feel her pink hair tickle her eyelids. Ikuto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

All of a sudden, she felt an egg wobble in her pouch. "D-Dia!" She blurted, and she immediately opened her pouch. The egg wobbled, but it seemed that it refused to hatch.

"Dia.." She whispered, now worried. Now she felt Ikuto's breath and his hand touched hers. "May I take a look…?" He asked, but Amu whipped her hand away and shut her bag. She looked afraid, and Ikuto's face was devastated. "A-Amu.." He whispered, walking towards her.

Her eyes turned sad and she ran to her room and shut the door.

_W-Why did I just do that?!_

Her eyes widened and she opened the door. Ikuto's eyes were surprised. "I-I forgot something!" Amu stuttured, and grabbed her bag.

Then, she closed the door shut again.

She sighed and decided that Ikuto should be laughing right now. But, he was acting like nothing had happened, like he had never said those words.

_Maybe he was kidding? I-I hope not.._

_Wait, why am I thinking "I hope not?!" _Amu accused herself in her mind. She sighed and opened her bag.

"I-I guess it's time to open that yellow envelope." Amu whispered to herself, and she pulled out the envelope. She slowly ripped it open, and a dark blue liquid was inside a mini flask.

"What the.." She whispered, and the door flung open. "If you want me to, I'll marry Lulu." Ikuto said suddenly, his eyes cold.

Amu gasped and looked at him. "I-Ikuto…" She whispered, and he slightly smiled. "If it makes you happy, I'm fine. I just want to let you know..my feelings," He continued, his voice confident. Amu blushed and turned her back. She gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Take time to think ok?" He whispered, and his cat ears and tail were out.

Amu stiffened when she felt his tail go up her skirt. "I-Ikuto..stop.." She whimpered, but Ikuto kept on going. "I cant.." He whispered, now his lips pressed against her neck. "I can't hold it..because your so cute," He whispered, and his lips crashed against hers.

"Mmph!" Amu mumbled, and Ikuto suddenly grabbed the blue flask. "Is this a special drink for me?" He smirked, and gulped down the liquid.

"No, Ikuto!" Amu warned, but it was too late.

Ikuto had already gulped down the liquid, and his eyes widened. "A-Amu, what is this!" He choked, and he stepped backwards, and a flash of light appeared. "I-Ikuto?" Amu asked.

He was covered by that flash of light. But..what was happening?

**Harmony's POV**

Harmony was talking happily to Kai and learning new things. She liked talking to him now, reuniting with her friend that he hasn't talked to for so long.

Then, Mamoru's halo tingled. "It's started." He whispered, his voice trembling, worried now.

A large man with brown hair, deep wrinkles jumped out of his chair. "This is it. It's starting." He whispered, a smirk appearing across his face. "Yes, Gozen-sama, I will be of service," A woman's voice whispered softly, bowing. "They will regret they were ever born," He whispered darkly, a plan forming in his mind.

**Amu's POV**

The light vanished, and she had to squint closer in order to see what happened.

She gasped and fell to the ground. "IKUTO!" Amu shrieked, her voice trembling, now so afraid.

**Melissa: GAHAHAH!! I left with such a good cliffhanger…**

**Ikuto: I DIDN'T DIE RIGHT?!**

**Melissa: NO ya didn't! And its so late..anyways..lemme go sleep now…(faints)**

**Amu: O.O. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Ten reviews till update!**


	10. Neko Neko Sama!

**Melissa: Hello peoples! Time for update! Are you ready? And yes, please excuse this perverted part in this chapter. It's not M, but a little beyond T. T^T A friend requested it.**

**All: YAY!! WE'VE BEEN READY FOR SO LONG**

**Ikuto: O.o!! Anyways, this intro is gonna be really short. AND I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!**

**Amu: UR NOT GONNA DIE IKUTO-BAKA!!**

**Ikuto: -cries in corner-**

**Melissa: You **_**dare**_** call Ikuto "baka?!" –shrugs and sighs- Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara or it's characters!!**

**Chapter 10: Neko Neko-sama**

Amu gasped and saw an Ikuto lying unconscious on the floor. "I-Ikuto!" She whispered. Before she could just stare at him lying there, there was a cat slowly rising up and blinked.

Amu turned to the cat and eyed it closely. It's fur was midnight blue and it's eyes were a deep blue. She gasped and picked up the cat. The eyes were confused but the mouth curved into a smirk. "D-Don't tell me.." Amu whispered, her voice now serious. "It's true-nya," Yoru's voice echoed throughout the room. Amu turned to Yoru. "What's true, Yoru?" Amu asked, her eyes worried but sparkling with curiousity. "Ikuto's been turned into a cat. I don't know why. I'm not sure if you even turn him back!" Yoru cried, now floating towards the Ikuneko. (haha that's the name im gonna call him) Amu whirled her head around to look affectionately at Ikuneko. Ikuneko meowed a little, and Yoru's eyes widened. "Ikuto-nya?" Yoru asked, his tone now trembling.

All of a sudden, Ikuneko hopped into Amu's arms. Amu blushed and held the cat tighter, but then the head rubbed against her breasts. Her face turned red and was about to explode. "YOU PERVERT!" Amu shrieked, and immediately dropped Ikuneko onto the floor. The cat whimpered in pain and narrowed his eyes at her.

Suddenly, the window opened and a winged little chara that looked like Kai floated through. "Amu-chan, I've got something important to tell you," he started. Amu grimaced and turned to him reluctantly. "Ikuto's been turned into a cat because of that liquid. I can't tell you the rest right now, but I know a way for you to turn him back," He continued on quickly. Amu whipped her head around, now excited. "The only way you can turn him back is lip contact," He said quickly and floated away as fast as he can for his life. Amu winced and her face got redder by the second. "OOOOI!!! WHOEVER YOU ARE, YOU ARE SOO GONNA BE-" Amu shouted angrily. Ikuneko looked at her questioningly. It seemed like he didn't hear what they discussed about. Amu's face became red as she lifted the cat slowly to her face.

Ikuneko blinked. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "Oh shoot," Amu sighed, and gently put the kitty down. She climbed down the stairs and saw Harmony and Kai rush to her door. Amu blinked and opened the door. "H-How did you know I lived here..?" Amu asked. Harmony sighed. "Nagehiko. He knows everything. Anyways, where's Ikuto?" Harmony questioned, walking towards Amu. "And we know Ikuto lives with you," Kai added before she could ask. Amu winced and fully opened the door.

"So, where's Ikuto?" Harmony asked, crossing her arms worriedly. Amu sighed and beckoned for them to come to her room. "You guys may not believe me, but this-" Amu hesitantly pointed her finger at Ikuneko. "Is apparently Ikuto." She finished. Harmony's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Harmony shouted, and her fists tightened. "How the freakin' hell did that happen?" Kai continued, and wrapped his arms around Harmony, restraining her. Harmony slightly blushed. Amu shook her head. "U-Um, I'm not lying and I have no idea," Amu slightly lied. She had a feeling Tadase didn't want her to tell them. "Apparently, an angel chara that looked like you, Kai, came in and told me.." Amu left the sentence hanging and she blushed and looked at the wall. Ikuneko crawled up and stared at Amu. "Tch." Amu whispered. Amu went out the door and beckoned for Harmony and Kai to come in. She closed the door on Ikuneko.

"So?" Harmony demanded, her foot tapping impatiently. "I-In order to turn him back…there has to be lip contact."

"WHAT!?" Kai and Harmony shouted in usion. Amu shut her eyes tightly and weakly smiled. "I guess I should go do it now. Stay in here, Harmony, Kai." Amu commanded sternly and entered Ikuto's room.

Ikuneko stared at her intently and tilted his head. Amu sighed and lifted the kitty up. Her lips tightened and she squeezed her eyes shut and lightly tapped her lips against his.

There was a bright flash and Amu came face to face with a shirtless Ikuto.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, Amu staring at him. Then, Amu blinked and turned away, blushing. "Put some clothes on, idiot!" Amu accused, crossing her arms.

She heard him chuckle. "Perverted kid," He whispered. "S-Shut up! I didn't see anything," Amu protested. "Oh? You were staring for five long seconds, Amu," Ikuto accused right back. Amu gasped a little and her face turned even more red. "I-I wasn't staring!" Amu stuttured, and gasped yet again.

"W-What are you..' Amu left the sentence hanging when she felt Ikuto's body against her back. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Amu shouted, her face now as red as it never had been before. "_Tempting you_, Amu. You _know_ you like it," He whispered, his hand trailing along her neck. Amu groaned. "I don't like it. Get dressed, will you?!" Amu snapped, and Ikuto chuckled. "Oh really? Not until you say…" He requested, now his hands placed upon her hips. Amu winced. "Oh no," Amu whispered. "Ikuto-_kun_, _please_ touch me," He continued. Amu gasped and blinked. She didn't respond, but she started to wiggle out of his grasp.

Ikuto chuckled slightly. "Your not going to get out, Amu," He whispered. "If you don't say it properly…I'll just have to keep on teasing you," He continued. Amu gulped when his hands slid across her legs. "S-Stop," Amu whispered, his hand now ruffling her hair. Amu gasped when she felt his warm tongue trace her ear. "N-No.." Amu protested, his hands now wrapped around her body, and slowly traced the outline of her skirt.

"I-Ikuto..kun.." Amu started, now gasping for breath. "Yes Amu?" He whispered, a smirk on his face. "P-please.." Amu continued, her hand curling into a fist.

All of a sudden, somebody knocked on the door. "Amu? Hey, kitty-cat, if you laid a hand on Amu and did something to make Amu yell, I'm gonna make sure me and Harmony are going to-"

"Hai, hai." Ikuto sighed, and backed away from her. Amu sighed in relief. "Dress. Up." Amu snapped.

A little while later, Ikuto pulled Amu into his embraced and opened the door. His mouth was curved into a playful frown. "You interrupted something," Ikuto hissed. Kai smirked. "Good, kitty-cat," He snapped right back.

Amu looked away. Her face was still as red as ever. Kai chuckled and sighed.

The slender lady smirked and placed her cup of tea on the table. "Well? Akane-sama, what is your plan?" Gozen asked, his hands folded and propped against his chin. "Let's not move so fast, shall we? After all, an egg cracks open the best if you crack a little of it one by one," Akane sighed, and laid her hands onto her skirt. "I'm not going to do anything to those twerps _yet_. Therefore, I am going to do something to one of those guardians.." Akane trailed off. Gozen smirked. "I know exactly what your thinking. I have my trust in you, Akana-sama." Gozen agreed.

Akane smirked. "Glad to have your permission, Gozen-sama," Akane replied, and bowed down. Akane stopped at the door. "It's time to teach them a little lesson, shall we?"

"Oi, Ikuto," Amu called. Ikuto turned to her and smirked. "What?" He replied. "Neko." Amu said. "W-OI!" Ikuto yelled, and he was a cat again. "MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!"

Amu giggled when she heard his useless "meows." Then she sighed. She shouldn't have done that. She lifted Ikuneko up and lightly tapped her lips against his.

Amu quickly turned away. "Gomen. I was just testing something out. Are you naked?" Amu reluctantly asked.

Ikuto chuckled. "Not this time," He sighed. Amu sighed and turned around, crossing her arms. Amu looked at her watch. "Oh, Ikuto, I got to go. I need to buy something real quick, kay? You don't have to accompany me," Amu announced. Ikuto stared at her suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Amu sighed and nodded. "Of course I am." Ikuto suddenly embraced her. "I-Ikuto!" Amu stuttured. "Be safe, okay?" He whispered, and gently laid his lips against her cheek.

Amu blushed and wiggled out of his grasp. "I will." She whispered.

**A While Later**

Ikuto sighed and he tapped his foot. Where was that girl? She had been gone for at least two hours now.

This had him worried. Did something happen to her? Where was she? And why was she keeping this from him? She did say she would be safe. But he didn't trust the way she said it. Suddenly, his phone rang. He flipped it open and saw it was from Kai. "Hello?!" Ikuto snapped.

"Tsukiyomi, help!" Kai pleaded, his voice now worried. Ikuto heard Harmony's voice in the background. "What happened?" Ikuto demanded. "I saw Amu being kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Ikuto shouted, his hands now clutching his cell phone. He immediately went outside and inside his car. "I don't know what happened!" Kai protested. "Who did that person look like?!"

"I'm not sure. I didn't get a good look at him…." Kai whispered, now exasperated. "Where are you?" Ikuto demanded. "At the nearest train station. Me and Harmony were worried about Amu, so we followed her here.." Kai left the sentence hanging.

"Describe the person." Ikuto demanded yet again. "All I saw was that it was a boy that looked like the same as Amu's. He had blonde hair, and a plaid blue coat that looked kind of like the guardians-" Ikuto immediately hung up. He knew exactly who it was.

Ikuto's teeth clenched. "That kiddy-king.." Ikuto snapped, and immediately drove away.

_Flashback_

_Tadase was having a fight with Kiseki. Kiseki ran off, exasperated at Tadase. Tadase sighed and angrily searched through his bag, but he found a CD in his bag. "What's this?" He whispered to himself. He stared at the coverless black CD and put it into a CD player. He started to play it and put the headphones against his ears._

_Instead of Tadase's mouth being curved into a frown, his mouth tightened into a straight line. His eyes became blank. _

_All of a sudden, a slender woman came out. She had long dark brown hair. "Hello, Tadase-kun." She greeted, her voice echoing in the room._

"_I want you do to something," She continued. "What is it, master?" Tadase replied, his voice sounding bored. "Oh, Tadase-kun, it is something that is very simple," She started, now walking towards him. "Kidnap Hinamori Amu. You will be rewarded," She whispered, and embraced Tadase._

_She smirked as Tadase slowly wrapped his arms around her back._

"This is an interesting turn of events," Akane whispered to herself. Akane smirked. "I'll be awaiting, kiddy-king."

**Melissa: What a cliffhanger! Anyways, DID ANY OF YOU WATCH EPISODE 74?! KYAAA!! And I'm not evil.**

**Ikuto: Meli-chan, your so perverted. (smirks)**

**Melissa: I AM NOT! MermaidLuchiaPink requested it. (sighs)**

**MermaidLuchiaPink: I'm not a pervert either! Now gimme a cookie! Aw, now I'm getting hungry. SO GIVE ME THE DANG COOKIE!**

**Harmony: O.O (gives cookie)**

**MermaidLuchiaPink: YAYYYYY!! And I hope this chapter is perverted enough…(reads chapter)**

**Melissa: (smirks)**

**MermaidLuchiaPink: *.* A-ah…**

**Yoru: Hope you enjoyed!**

**MermaidLuchiaPink: COOKIES AND ICE CREAM! GIVE THEM TO ME!!**

**(Melissa covers mouth)**

**Melissa: Get a hold of yourself!!**

**(all giggle)**


	11. Starting With Kidnap

**Melissa: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Amu: Shall we go?**

**Ikuto: Aren't you kidnapped?!**

**Amu: (blinks) OH! Right! (goes back to being kidnapped)**

**Tadase: AHA! THERE SHE IS! I WONT LET YOU GO THIS TIME!!**

**Amu: Noooooo!!**

**Ikuto: IM GONNA SAVE YOU AMU!! (runs to Amu)**

**Melissa: (gasps) T^T!! No one is here!**

**Eru: SHUT UP!**

**Melissa: O.O E-ERU!!**

**Eru: Let me do the disclaimer! Meli-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

**The Twists of Fate: Chapter 11: Starting With Kidnap**

Ikuto gripped his hands tightly around the dark wheel, speeding past the stop lights and the stop signs. "Damn it, hurry up!" He muttered to the car, his mouth tightening. Then, he finally stopped at the nearest station and went outside to meet Kai and a worried Harmony. "We need a plan, Ikuto. And we need to come up with something, fast." Kai declared. Ikuto silently nodded. "Where should we go?" Harmony questioned, her hands tightened up into fists. "My house," Ikuto replied, and beckoned for Harmony and Kai to get into his car.

Ikuto swiftly opened the door and closed it behind him when everyone got inside. "Where do you suppose he went?" Harmony asked, pacing around the room, her fingers twirling around her chin. "I'm not sure. Maybe the school..?" Kai suggested, but Ikuto shook his head. "I'm sure kiddy-king didn't head that way or hide somewhere that stupid. But did you see anything on him? Where did he head?" Ikuto interrogated. Harmony stopped pacing around and was deep in thought. "He ran to Amu and pulled her into the street on the far right. But he didn't look like himself. His eyes…" Harmony left the sentence hanging.

"He headed somewhere towards a meadow or something like that.." Kai stated, and Ikuto automatically rose up from his chair. How come he had never thought of that before? "Kai, Harmony." Ikuto called, and they both looked at him. "I have an idea. But we need to research first." Ikuto stated. Harmony immediately understood what he said and quickly pressed her finger onto the "on" button on the computer. It started up quickly, and Ikuto took the seat.

He quickly typed in the street and name of the station and clicked on a map. "I'm checking there is a specific place," Ikuto said before anyone could ask. "What place do you mean?" Kai asked, his tone slightly suspicious. Ikuto sighed. "A part of my past. And a part of his, too."

_Flashback (this is related to the manga)_

"_Onii-tan!" Tadase squealed, stumbling along the cobble stoned pavements. Tadase giggled a little and stopped to pant, and ran a little farther. "Ikuto onii-tan, where are you?" Tadase called. Tadase stopped and a wide smile came across his face when he heard footsteps near the meadow. So he panted a little, and rose his little arm against the tree and looked up._

_Tadase froze. He saw Ikuto holding a sword near the girl that he treasured. But the girl he treasured was sprawled onto the ground. "B-Betty.." Tadase murmured to the dead dog. "Y-you killed her!" Tadase pointed out. "I'll never _forgive_ you!" Tadase yelled, his voice shirll. _

_(not a part of Tadase's thoughts)_

_But Ikuto didn't kill Betty._

Ikuto didn't dare think about that again. He shuddered and the mouse was over a spot which was obviously a meadow. "There it is."

"Why would Tadase hide in such an open space?" Harmony questioned. Ikuto thought for a moment. Why would he? Then, he took a closer look at the map and clicked on the spot. Now appeared a picture of the place. He observed it for a while, and then he saw something interesting.

"There!" Ikuto murmured to himself and turned off the computer. "Where are we going?" Kai asked. Ikuto smirked as they went inside his car. "The meadow nearby. I found a secret passage."

Ikuto quickly stopped at the meadow. "Where is it?" Harmony asked, running to catch up with him once they were outside. They ran as quickly as they can, following Ikuto. He stood on top of a mound and took out the Humpty key. He whispered something that Kai and Harmony couldn't understand, and the mound suddenly opened up. "W-woah.." Kai murmured, and hopped down the hole with them.

Ikuto stopped and looked behind him. "We're here. Let's go straight ahead," Ikuto directed. They nodded and ran straight across the dark, black hall. Then, suddenly, a dark figure appeared.

"Hello, Ikuto, Harmony, Kai," He greeted, his hands tightening around his king scepter. "Kiddy-king.." Ikuto whispered. "Yoru," Ikuto called, and they transformed into "Black Lynx."

"Oh, Ikuto, your dear Amu is in my hands now. So you've actually come to save her? Well, I've got to kill one of you before that happens," Tadase whispered. Ikuto was about to go forward, but a hand stopped him. "No, Ikuto, I'll handle him." Harmony said, a wide smile across her face. Ikuto stared at her wryly for a moment, but Harmony winked at him and nodded. Ikuto sighed and leaped past him. "Harmony.." Kai begged, but Harmony shook her head. "Go the other way," She mouthed. Kai hesitated, but nodded and ran.

Harmony smirked. "Your so easy to beat up that I don't even need to chara change," Harmony snapped. Tadase snarled and swiftly threw a blow at Harmony.

Harmony narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed his hand and leapt in the air, leaving Tadase looking around for her. Then, she hopped down quickly and dug her foot into his stomach. Tadase groaned in pain. Harmony grinned and her fists tightened, now thrusting forward against his chest. It got so easy that she had punch him about 980 times and counting (imagine Tomoyo xD) and then swung her foot upward which sent him flying the other side. He groaned and narrowed his eyes at her. He growled and ran and a surprising speed towards her, his lip curled around his teeth, his hand ready to slam his scepter against her forehead. Harmony smirked and quickly grabbed the scepter and slammed it against her leg. The scepter broke within a snap. Tadase gasped and he thrust forward again. "Stubborn, are you?" She murmured, and grabbed his shoulders. She jumped over his head and swung both of her legs into his back and dug her nails into his neck.

He crashed into the wall and moaned in pain. Harmony punched him again and grabbed his fist before he could punch, and slammed him into the wall a few more times.

Harmony stomped her foot unto the bruised Tadase. "Give up?" Harmony whispered triumphantly. Tadase looked at her. He had a black eye and bruises were every where. His lip and nose were bleeding. He weakly smirked. "That's not all, Harmony-chan. My place right now isn't of need in this moment," He whispered, and fell unconscious.

Harmony blinked and giggled, clasping her hand over her mouth. But she kept aware. There should be something that would be after her.

Kai ran, desperately trying to find Amu.

Ikuto leapt in the hall, turning his head to find Amu in any room. Then, his eyes widened when he heard a familiar shrill scream of pain. "Harmony.." He whispered. Then, he shook his head and ran forward. _Your not gonna save her nya? _Yoru said to him, and Ikuto shook his head. "I don't have time," He whispered, and found a passage and saw a helpless Amu tied up into a chair. Her hair was ruffled and messy and her hands were curling around each other. "Amu!" He whispered and leapt forward.

Kai ran still, his head searching around. Then, a girl with black hair and a feathered dress popped up with a razor sharp scepter.

"I thought I healed you!" Kai whispered, backing away. "Kitsune!" Kai snapped, and transformed with the fox chara. "You didn't fully heal me," Hikari whispered, swerving her staff at him. Kai grunted and lept forward, but then instead of hurling an attack at Hikari, he ran into a trap made by X eggs. (remember what Amu was caught inside in almost in the end of season one?)

"Y-you.." Kai whispered.

Ikuto ran forward, but then a certain fiancé popped up. "Ikuto-kuun! Don't save her! You're my fiancé!" Lulu begged, using her artificial sweet voice. Ikuto narrowed his eyes at her and smirked the most terrifying smirk he had ever wore. Lulu blinked and stepped back a little, in fear. "What? What have you done with Amu?" Ikuto whispered, his voice demonic. Lulu's mouth twitched but her hand propped onto her hip and her hand now curled around Ikuto's chin. "Marry me and don't save her."

"Why should I?" Ikuto snapped. Lulu narrowed her eyes and smirked. "If you don't.." She began, now her face getting closer to Ikuto's. "I'll kill her."

Lulu forcefully smashed her lips against Ikuto's before he could protest.

**Melissa: Sorry there was no Amuto in this one! But I guarantee that there will be A LOT in the next one! AND NO ONE THINK IM EVIL PLEASE!!**

**Harmony: WAT HAPPENED? OMFG LULU EVIL! (punches Lulu doll) and WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?**

**Ikuto: C-calm down. WHAT HAPPENED TO MY AMU?!!**

**Melissa: :D Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and there is a link in my profile at the top that leads to my drawings of Emiko and the Embryo Holder! Check it out! Copy and paste it!**

**Yoru: Hope you enjoyed-nya! Ten reviews 'till update! **


	12. The Rescue and the Secret

**Melissa: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! I HAVE BEEN BUSY UPDATING MY OTHER STORY AND DOING THINGS RELATED TO SCHOOL!**

**Amu: ITS UR FAULT!**

**Melissa: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen!**

**Ikuto: (sighs) Well at least your updating NOW.**

**Lulu: Ikuuuto!**

**All: SHADDUP WE HATE YOU! (all chara transform and uses attacks)**

**Lulu: …..**

**Melissa: All right, anyways…**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara..**

**Amu: Or us..**

**Chapter 12: The Rescue and the Secret**

Ikuto's eyes widened. Amu gasped and tried to wiggle free, but suddenly, she knew what she had to do.

"Neko." Amu whispered a whisper that was barely audible. Then, while Lulu's eyes were closed, Ikuto shrunk and turned into a blue cat. Amu softly smiled. Lulu opened her eyes and looked around. "Aw, he got away?!" Lulu complained, but turned to Amu and placed her hand on her hip. "Oh, Hinamori Amu, you won't get away with stealing _my _Ikuto for once," Lulu whispered, and walked over to the other room.

"Ikuto…you need to save Harmony and Kai before me," Amu begged. Ikuto's eyes widened but he stayed put. "Please…go on my lap and touch my lips with yours. I'll be fine," Amu whispered. Ikuto hesitated, but jumped on her lap and quickly touched her lips with his, and he turned back. (A/N: He's not naked when you chara-transform and you turn into a cat it always stays on even if it doesn't show if you're a cat)

"Amu…" He whispered. Amu nodded. "Go. Go!" Amu whispered, and Ikuto quickly nodded and leapt.

Amu stopped smiling when she heard Lulu's high heels tap the marble floor. "Amu. Let's fight. The one who wins, wins Ikuto," Lulu snapped through her teeth, a smile growing on her face. She quickly untied the ropes and Amu quickly chara transformed. "No, Lulu. Don't fight," Amu insisted, but Lulu laughed bitterly. "Oh, so your scared? You look like your taking the invitation, so I must join this 'party.'" Lulu whispered. "Chara Tran

sform!" Lulu yelled, and transformed with her chara.

Ikuto leapt his way through and quickly saw Kai trapped into one of those traps. "Kai!" He yelled, and quickly pierced the X eggs with his claws. "T-thanks Tsukiyomi," He whispered, and Ikuto and Kai faced a nervous Hikari. "U-um….I don't have anything to do with this..so…bye!" Hikari used her artificial sweet voice, trying to get out of the situation. But Ikuto glared at her. "Did you do something with Harmony?" Ikuto whispered, a demonic aura spreading onto his face. Hikari blinked in fear. "Y-no," Hikari stuttured, but Ikuto _smirked_. "Oh? May you show me where she is? Or I'll pierce you with my claws," Ikuto threatened. Hikari's eyes widened but she narrowed her eyes and flung her staff in front of her.

"I won't give her or Kai to you unless a fight," Hikari dealt, her hands tightening on her staff. Hikari muttered something and then twirled her staff around, and sharply threw her staff down at the floor. Chains around the staff dangled. All of a sudden, a shield that wasn't made of X eggs surrounded Kai. "Kai! Harmony!" Ikuto yelled, seeing the drugged (she's just sleeping and cannot wake up unless Ikuto wins) Harmony surrounded by the same shield.

Hikari smirked and wielded her staff. "Don't be afraid, Ikuto-kun," Hikari cooed, and lept into the air and swerved her staff downwards on Ikuto's head. Ikuto lept behind and dodged the attack. "Is that all you can do?" Ikuto whispered.

He dove and aimed for his claws to dig into her wing.

Hikari gasped and quickly dodged for the attack. Ikuto narrowed his eyes. "Nightmare…" Hikari began, and her wings flapped and her feathers completely surrounded her staff.

"Wings!" She finished, and the wings shot towards Ikuto.

Ikuto lept and did a quick cartwheel dodging the feathers that would make him trapped into the staff forever. "Slash Claw!" Ikuto shouted, and his claws shimmered and swiftly cut all of the feathers in half.

"Tch." Hikari whispered, and stepped back.

"I guess I have to use all of your power and mine," Hikari whispered, and stepped back. Her hands were placed onto her forehead, circling it for a second and a black light came out of it. The light came out and totally encircled Hikari in bolts of light, and increased it speed.

"What is this..?" Ikuto whispered. Then, the black light tightly wrapped around her. Then, millions of feathers blew against him and blocked his view. "W-what the.." Ikuto whispered, and when the feathers stopped he widened his eyes.

Hikari's hair was now pale white, as long as her knee, and her eyes were a bloody red. The villain looked older. She had armored shoulders with red cloth draped upon her chest and her top reached to a little bit below her chest, with a see-through red veil-like cloth hanging down from that. She had a leather black belt on her waist with button-like features on it, and another red skirt. She had black heels on. Her black wings were larger, and she had no staff. On her forehead there was a completely black jewel attached. She also had black brackets with red jewels in the middle on each wrist.

"Hikari, what is this?! What do you have to do with this?!" Ikuto shouted, stepping back and crouching, preparing for a fight. Hikari laughed bitterly. "Let's fight." Hikari whispered, and spread her arms apart.

"Black Blaze!" Hikari shouted, and a black light with red fire encircling it came out. "Shoot," Ikuto whispered, and hopped away from the attack. He jumped to the thin wooden plank on the ceiling and Hikari looked around. _I only have a few seconds to think about this… _Ikuto whispered, and then he closed his eyes.

_Where is the most important source of this transformation..? _Ikuto thought to himself, and opened his eyes.

His eyes immediately went to the black jewel on her forehead. There was extreme energy coming out from there, and it was obviously coming out from there.

"Yoru," Ikuto whispered. _Yes nya? _

"Destroy that jewel on her forehead. I need your help," Ikuto requested. _Okay nya._

Then Ikuto jumped from the plank and quickly dived forward at her. "Slash Claw!" Ikuto yelled, and his claws cut through her jewel and it shattered into pieces.

Hikari screamed and her eyes turned normal, and her hair was regular black. Her clothes were casual and she turned back to normal. She fell unconscious. Then, Harmony and Kai were released. Harmony blinked and her eyes widened. "Ikuto!" Harmony whispered. "Get Amu," Ikuto snapped, and they nodded and chara transformed. Together they hid in the room where Amu was kidnapped. They looked around for the coast to be clear, and then they swiftly untied her and finally carried her to safety. They opened the link to the passage and swiftly got out of there.

"Amu! I'm so glad your alright," Harmony sighed, and Amu softly smiled at her. Ikuto was sternly driving. Kai was exchanging glances with Amu, worried looks on their faces.

When they got home, Ikuto told Kai and Harmony to go back.

Amu flipped her pink hair nervously when she got to the house. "Baka," Ikuto whispered, and pulled her into a tight hug.

Amu blushed madly. "I-I'm not stupid!" Amu squealed. Ikuto smiled a little. "Don't ever do that to me again," Ikuto whispered, and Amu nodded. Then, Ikuto smirked. Amu blinked in fear. (yea I know they aren't taking the whole kidnap thing a big deal, but it's the beginning of something. I aint gonna tell you what xD)

"W-what are you doing?" Amu asked. "Just getting a little revenge on my little strawberry," Ikuto whispered seductively. _Oh shoot. Oh no. What. Oh no. Oh no. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap, _Amu repeatedly said in her mind, her cheeks getting redder each second and couldn't find words when he pushed her into the bed. "Go to sleep." Ikuto said reluctantly.

"What?!" Amu said, surprised. "Oh? You were expecting something more?" Ikuto said suspiciously, a smirk in his voice Amu groaned. "NO! I'm tired anyways. So…I'm going to sleep! BUTTHEAD!" Amu screamed before she was sound asleep.

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Butthead..new vocabulary, huh?" Ikuto whispered, and smirked while staying put in the room.

Amu yawned. It was already late. And then, when she slowly opened her eyes, her eyes popped faster open when she saw a face apparently centimeters from hers. Amu's face were redder than ever and she pounded him in the shoulder. Her heart was accelerating.

"Ow." He complained silently, a playful pout on his face. Amu glared at him. "You are dead." Amu snapped, and Ikuto smirked and got out of bed. "Sorry."

Amu's eyes widened. She didn't expect for him to get out of that so quickly. "Oh..and Amu?" Ikuto said, without looking back. Amu raised up a little. "Yes?"

"You haven't answered it yet...what I said..the other day," Ikuto said smoothly. Amu's eyes widened as she remembered.

"_I'll always love you, no matter what you say or do."_

Amu let out a little gasp as her eyes widened and she felt the uneasiness engulf her. "Amu?" Ikuto asked for a moment, turning around.

Ikuto's eyes widened when he saw her expression. It seemed as if she saw a horror, and Ikuto was terrified at this. He had never meant for it to be this way.

"I…" Amu finally managed out. Ikuto stepped towards her, gulping. "I…" Amu whispered again. "I…" Amu whispered after a moment.

Ikuto looked at her, but then sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something that bothered you," Ikuto said, scratching his head.

Amu looked at him, a confused look on her face. "Well, I'll be going now! I'll be back soon!" Ikuto said, and closed the door.

Amu looked down at her hands. What was she going to say? _Ikuto…._

_I'm always at ease whenever I'm with him. He's warm at times, and cold at other times..but he's always there for me. To comfort me, to protect me, and whenever I see him my heart beats faster. _

Amu thought, her hand curled into a fist onto her chest. _What could this possibly mean?_

Then, her phone rang and Amu immediately picked it up. "Hello?" Amu asked, and immediately a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"AMUUU-CHAAAN!"

"AH! Harmony! You scared me!"

"Gah, sorry 'bout that, hehe. I was just wondering if you would like to go shopping right now."

"Right now?"

"Yep. Right now. Please?! I just got you back. It's time for us to take a little break."

"Well I suppose. What mall?"

"You know. The closest. Kai will pick you up,"

"Oh okay! See you then,"

Then the other line hung up. Amu sighed. Harmony was very enthusiastic today. What was with her? Amu ripped out a piece of paper from a notebook and sloppily blotched out some letters saying, "Dear Ikuto, I'm out shopping with Harmony. I'll be back."

And then she placed them on the table, dressed up, and ran outside.

Amu breathed into the fresh air and she grinned when she saw Kai and Harmony in the car. Amu jumped inside.

"Is Kai going with us?" Amu asked suspiciously. Harmony laughed. "Of course not! He wouldn't want to be carrying bags or watching us pick girl clothes while he's just hanging around," Harmony said.

After the ride, they stopped by at the mall. While they were shopping, Amu seemed a bit tense, as Harmony thought. "Hey, what's wrong Amu-chan?" Harmony asked, curious. Amu looked at her sadly and blushed. "N-nothing." "Oi, don't lie to me like that. I know it's something to do with Ikuto," Harmony stated. Amu turned her head to her, surprised. "How did you know?!" Amu demanded. "I was guessing," Harmony replied, and Amu sighed. They sat down and Amu explained everything.

Harmony blinked. "Well, do you like him?"

Amu stopped for a moment and looked at her lap. She thought about everything. Their past experiences to the first time they met. Her face became red and her heart pounded against her chest. That happened every time she saw him, and she always had felt this sort of happiness in her heart or some sort of feeling she never knew before.

Then, all of a sudden, something warm came down her cheeks. "Amu..chan?" Harmony said slowly. Amu gasped a little as she felt the tears come down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that.." Amu trembled, wiping her tears. "He's been helping me all the time, being there for me always, and all I've ever done was let him rescue me, and I never even said thank you," Amu cried.

"D-don't worry about it, I'm sure he'll understand that your trying to thank him," Harmony said, trying to think of a way to cheer her up. "N-no. That's not it. There is another reason. This time I'm hurting him more and hurting myself," Amu whispered. Harmony's eyes widened. "And what is that?"

Amu smiled softly at her. "I can't believe I just realized now. The more I see him doing kind things for me and not many things for himself, it hurts. It hurts when I do nothing. And it hurts when he confessed and I couldn't say anything. Even when I…" Amu paused.

"Even when I.." Amu continued, her hands tightening around the other.

"Even when I love him, so much."

Harmony's eyes widened. Amu gasped when she felt something hard pound against her shoulder. "W-what was that for?!" Amu exclaimed, and her expression softened when Harmony had an enthusiastic look on her face. "You love him, right?"

Amu nodded. "Then why won't you tell him?" Harmony demanded. Amu looked down. "I don't know. There are so many things that are preventing him, like Lulu. Maybe I'm just nervous about losing him if I confess," Amu admitted.

Harmony groaned. "You know what?" Harmony stated. Amu wiped her eyes. "What?"

"I know just what to do. I'll be the love cupid this time."

**Melissa: Sort of cliff hanger. I'M SORRY EVERYONE! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA BAD BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE BETTER!**

**Amu: (blushes)**

**Ikuto: Awww, she wuves me.**

**Amu: SHADDUP**

**Harmony: AMU! **

**Kai: (sigh)**

**Harmony: KAI!**

**Melissa: What are you, calling peoples names randomly?**

**Harmony: …..RAWR! RATE AND REVIEW OR I'LL RAWR AT YOU! TEN REVIEWS TILL UPDATE! Remember, I'll RAWR at you if you don't!**

**All Shugo Chara Cast: RAWR! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	13. Harmony the Love Cupid

**Aya: ALL PEOPLE! I know the nick name is Melissa, but since I made a character, call me Aya now, okay? You can still call me Melissa though. Anyways, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I'M ON A TWO WEEK SPRING BREAK NOW SO UPDATES WILL COME FASTER!**

**Amu: She clearly can't believe that she got 24 reviews in less than twenty-four hours.**

**Ikuto: Wow.**

**Aya: ^_^ Anyways, I DO NOT OWN-**

**Amu: Shugo Chara-**

**Ikuto: Or it's fellow characters! ******

**Chapter 12: Harmony the Love Cupid**

Amu's eyes widened. "W-what?" She whispered. She didn't really hear that. Harmony thought for a second. "Never mind," She muttered, rested her chin on her chin. Amu sighed. Harmony thought deeply for a moment. What would she do for Amu? "Harmony, what should I do?" Amu pleaded. Harmony frowned for one moment, then the frown turned into a mischievous smirk. Harmony immediately stood up and smirked at Amu. "Wait here!" Harmony called, and ran towards some sort of ticket booth.

Amu sighed and thought about what happened last time.

_Flashback:_

"_L-Lulu, I'm only here defending my friends," Amu stated, backing away. Lulu snickered and lunged forward to her. "The reason I'm here is-"Lulu stopped and stared blankly at her. "L-Lulu?" Amu whispered. Then, Lulu's eyes faded and become a dim black. "Lulu?!" Amu whispered, and all of a sudden a dark aura came over Lulu. Then, Amu's mind was blank. _

_It was pitch black. Light seeped into her eyes while she blinked slowly, and then Amu gasped and looked around, but no one was there. And she looked down and she realized that she had been tied to the chair again. "W-what just happened?" Amu whispered._

_End Of Flashback_

Amu exhaled sharply in utter confusion. She looked up to see Harmony running towards her with multiple tickets in her hands. "Amu!" Harmony called, grinning, stopping to pant and look at her. "Y-yes?" Amu stuttered in surprise. Harmony grinned wider. "We're going on a little trip," Harmony announced, grinning wider.

**Before:**

_He paced around the room furiously, his head in his hands. "What did I just do?! I'm not acting like myself," He spat at himself, sighing. He ran his hand over his muscular arm. He was sweating. He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the couch, revealing his naturally muscular chest. (fangirls faint) Then, his phone rang. He groaned and flipped it open. "Hello!?"He groaned furiously. "C-calm down Ikuto," A familiar voice rung in his ear. Ikuto exhaled sharply. "What. Do. You. Want. Harmony?!" Ikuto growled, restraining himself from becoming angry. Harmony sighed. "You sound pretty stressed out. Want something to make you even less?" She pried. Ikuto sighed. "What are you planning?" Ikuto snapped. Harmony sighed again. "I'm planning to have this hot spring trip. You should really come. I have enough tickets for everyone and this is a rare chance to come to this amazing place," Harmony said. Ikuto was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "I guess I should consider it. I'll call you later," Ikuto hesitantly agreed. _

"_Kay. Bye," Harmony said, and flipped her phone. Harmony grinned and whispered, "Yes!"_

**Now:**

Amu looked at her in confusion. "What?" Amu asked. Harmony sighed and shook her head. "I managed to get these tickets to a famous hot spring. The place is amazing, really. I'm not going to show you what it looks like! It's a surprise," Harmony explained before she could ask. Amu gulped harder when Harmony got closer to her face, a determined look on her face. Her eyebrows were into a "V" and a mischievous smile was on her face.

"Are you in? Or are you not?" Harmony asked. Amu blinked. It sounded more like a threat than an offer. "Um…" Amu whispered nervously. Harmony frowned. Oh shoot. She was chara changed with Yin now. "Idiot. I don't want to say this to you Amu, but if you say no, you're a real idiot. Do you want me to give you some intelligence in that dense brain of yours?!" Harmony yelled. Amu's eyes widened. "I'm in! I'm in!" Amu yelled, trying to reassure Harmony.

Harmony grinned and giggled. She pulled Amu up from the bench. "Harmony, don't do that!" Amu wailed. Harmony giggled. "Sorry Amu, it was the only option," She reasoned.

"Is anyone coming besides us?" Amu wondered. Harmony smirked. "Oh yes, I invited the guardians and Ikuto," Harmony hinted. Amu's eyes widened. "Harmony!" Amu growled. Harmony waved her hands in front of her face. "D-don't get mad. He seemed really stressed," Harmony reasoned. Amu sighed. "I-I guess it's okay," Amu admitted. Harmony smirked wider and lead Amu to a store.

The store had large hot pink skinny letters that read, "Kittens." (A/N: I know, lame title)

"W-what the.." Amu said in astonishment. Inside there was a mannequin that had a short bikini and a very short bottom, and was very revealing. The other mannequin had a chest length leather black top, showing the stomach, and a thigh length hot pink skirt. "WHAT THE HELL?! HARMONY THIS STORE IS…!" Harmony smirked. "We'll get some clothes here. There is a nice beach nearby and we need some bikinis, maybe even some if we go to the hot springs," Harmony explained, dragging Amu to the store. "Wait! Wait! W-wait Harmony!!" Amu pleaded, but Harmony ignored her and dragged her by arm. She pushed Amu to the dressing room and threw her about ten different bikinis. "What the-" Amu cried, and then Harmony popped her head through the curtains. "Dress up in that please, or I'll tell Ikuto to come over here and to watch you change," Harmony threatened. "OK OK OK OK!" Amu cried as Harmony smirked and popped her head out of the curtains.

"And she invited us there," Kukai finished. Tadase looked in confusion. "She never invited me," Tadase said. Yaya looked in confusion too. "Aw, well I wonder why," Yaya exclaimed. Tadase sighed and immediately dialed Harmony's number, as he got from Nagihiko. "Hello?" Harmony said in an angry voice. "Oh, hello Harmony, I've heard that you invited the rest of the guardians to this hot spring trip but you have seemed to forgotten about me," Tadase politely greeted. "Damnit," Harmony grunted. Tadase chuckled nervously. "I actually have a ticket myself, so I could come," Tadase continued. Harmony coughed and choked out, "WHAT?!" "Oh, I see your so overjoyed! Then I shall come!" Then the line went dead.

Harmony clenched her teeth and nearly crushed the chair's handles which she was on. _That conceited, kiddy, wannabe king, gay kid is going to ruin everything! I've known he had a crush on her, but how the heck did he get my number? And how did he get that ticket?! _ Harmony panicked in her mind. Amu turned around, afraid of Harmony's angry face. "Um, what happened?" Amu asked nervously. Harmony groaned. "Faga-Tadag-Tada-se is coming to the trip," Harmony finally said, restraining herself from saying insulting things about Tadase. "Omigosh, really?! Yes! I'm so happy!" Amu squealed, clutching her bubble gum pink hair. Harmony raised an eyebrow at her while fumbling with her long strand of black hair. _Amu, how could you be excited? _Harmony wondered in her mind.

**Day 1 of Trip**

Amu and Ikuto approached the train and saw Harmony and the guardians waving to them. "Hey, Harmony-" Tadase started, but Harmony groaned and crossed her arms. "Don't call me Harmony, Tadagay, call me Aikimi. No, Aika-san. Respect your leaders," Harmony snapped. And Tadase chuckled again. "Oh, hello Hinamori-san-" Tadase started, but immediately narrowed his eyes at Ikuto. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase yelled, pointing his finger at him. Ikuto smirked and hugged Amu protectively. "Kiddy king, you still don't know how to say my name correctly. I don't want to wear it out." Ikuto complained. Tadase grunted. "What are you doing with Hinamori-san?!" Tadase yelled. "Don't you know she's _mine_, kiddy king?" Ikuto smirked, hugging Amu tighter. "O-oi! G-good morning Tadase….Ikuto let go!" Amu wailed while blushing furiously. _Don't tell me that after all she's told me about her feelings of Ikuto that she still kinda likes Fagagay?! You got to be kidding me! _Harmony yelled angrily in her mind. "Okay okay, no fighting now!" Yaya yelled. Kukai chuckled and ruffled Yaya's and Harmony's hair. Harmony blushed. Kai was next to her and narrowed his eyes at Kukai.

"Train 135 is now approaching," The announcer said. "There we go! Everyone, come inside!" Harmony shouted, and they all came inside the train. Harmony happily pushed Amu and Ikuto together in one seat. "H-Harmony!" Amu complained, but Harmony just smiled at her and sat next to Yaya.

It was going to be a long ride. Amu's feet nervously wounded around each other. Blurs of snow and trees passed by and huge lakes came into view. "It's so pretty," Amu whispered in amazement. "Hey, I know your excited," Ikuto suddenly said, a smirk in his voice. His voice, which she hasn't heard in a little bit, was like silky honey. Amu blushed and frowned. "What do you mean?" Amu said, puffing up one cheek and crossing her arms. "Oh come on Amu, don't act dumb," Ikuto whispered, his face getting closer to her. Amu blushed deeper. "U-um, I really don't know, so explain this thing to me," Amu cried, and Ikuto chuckled. Amu swallowed hard when she felt and smelt his sweet breath. "Well, you know about the hot spring trip….?" Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu nodded slowly while blushing. "Well, aren't you excited seeing me in only a towel? And to ogle at my chest and to look at me, like you always do. You call me a pervert, but you're the real one.." Ikuto explained slyly. Amu's face was steaming up. "E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ehhhh?!?! W-w-w-what are you t-t-t-t-talking about you p-p-p-p-p-pervert?!!" Amu panicked. _I think I just set the world record for stuttering. Damn. _Amu thought in her mind. "I could tell by your face just now," Ikuto whispered, cupping her face in his hands. "O-oi, Ikuto," Amu whispered, seeing his face get closer to hers. Amu started to panic. "Ikuto, what are you doing?" Amu whispered again, but Ikuto ignored her, their lips getting closer and closer. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" Tadase growled, his nails digging into his palms so hard that they imprinted in his hands. Ikuto smirked and put his lips to Amu's cheeks. Amu blushed madly but looked at Tadase. He looked softly at Amu and looked away to the window. Amu sighed and looked at the floor. Amu looked worriedly at Ikuto. He looked as if nothing had happened yesterday. Just what was he thinking?! Amu sighed again.

It was a long hour of silence until the reached the hot spring. They got out and the group gasped in amazement. "It's so pretty!" Yaya whispered playfully. Kukai winked and put his thumb up. "It sure is," Kukai said. "Wow." Was all Amu could say. There was a huge waterfall in the middle of the lake. The lake sparkled off the sun and enormous trees shaded around it. The land was dry and rocky, but on the other side steam rose up and rocks bordered the huge hot springs. The buildings had Chinese arches on each side and grey roofs with red borders. The buildings were traditional yet beautiful, with mini gardens on the side. All of the buildings were at least five stories high. Rolling hills and huge mountains surrounded the place. Sunlight seeped through the tree leaves and birds chirped peacefully. "See, I told you this was a rare chance," Harmony boasted, crossing her arms. "It's beautiful," Tadase said, but he wasn't looking at the place. Instead he was looking at Amu. Amu was too busy gaping at the place to notice. Ikuto smirked at it and grabbed Amu's chin. "It's pretty," Ikuto whispered. Amu blushed, and to her it seemed like she was blushing for no reason, and she quickly looked away.

"Now, come on! I got to check in," Harmony beckoned, and the group followed her. "It looks almost like the one at Kyoto," Nagihiko said to himself while following Harmony. Harmony discussed with the check-in clerks and shortly after Harmony led them to their rooms. "Okay, here are the groups," Harmony started, folding her arms. "I'm rooming with Yaya, Nagihiko with Rima, Kukai and Kai, Tadase with….no one, and Amu is rooming with Ikuto." Harmony finished. "What?! Why am I alone?!" Tadase complained. "Yay I'm with Harmony!" Yaya squealed. "WHAT!?" Amu shouted, but Ikuto smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist. "E-eh?!" Rima blushed. "Guess your rooming with me," Ikuto said, leaning over towards her face. Amu blushed deeper. "N-not like I care!" Amu lied. Ikuto smirked and pulled her closer to him while following Harmony. "Okay, we're not going to view the rooms first, but we're going to take a little tour," Harmony announced, grabbing her bag. Kai sighed and ruffled her hair. "You work too hard," He whispered. Harmony blushed and kept silent.

"Welcome," An aged lady greeted in a purple kimono, bowing politely. "Good morning Mrs. Okazuki," Harmony greeted, bowing in return. The others followed smoothly. "Follow me," She said, and they followed her to a wooden floored room with tatami walls and sliding doors. She slid a door open and there was a large room with three large red curtains with kanji characters marked on each one. The left one read "Women" the middle one read "Unisex," and the last one was "Men." "These are the major hot springs. The other ones are small ones for kids or the small ones outside of each room. Check it out later, since there are both female and male here, I can't lead you to one alone. Any questions so far?" Mrs. Okazuki said. Amu slowly raised her hand. "Yes, pink haired one?" She asked. "Which hot spring do you recommend the most?" Amu asked curiously. Mrs. Okazuki smiled. "Ah, the unisex one. It's the biggest with the most comfortable and relaxing hot spring. Any more questions?" Mrs. Okazuki finished. Amu's face was completely red when she heard that one. Ikuto nudged her in the shoulder. "Stop thinking perverted thoughts," Ikuto whispered, and Amu blushed even deeper and nudged him back.

(Skipping tour part cuz pretty lazy, ehe.)

"Okay guys, time to explore the rooms. Then, we should go to the hot springs right after we explore!" Harmony called, and shut the door. Ikuto slowly shut the door behind him and Amu.

Amu's jaw dropped. There was a huge balcony on the side of the room. There were tatami mats and sliding doors, and a wooden table on the side. There were flowers and free good luck charms on the tables, and there was a flat screen TV near the huge couch. There was a huge fireplace and a large kitchen, and one large bathroom. But when they walked to the other room, there was only ONE large bed.

"One. Bed." Amu whispered. Ikuto smirked. "I'm so overjoyed. I get to cuddle with you again," Ikuto whispered, hugging Amu. "EEK!" Amu squealed, and wrenched out of his grasp, blushing. She looked at the small but big enough hot spring. "W-why is there only one?!" Amu said, blushing. "Oh, probably because we might go there together…" Ikuto sneaked slyly. Amu's face was steaming up and she stomped the floor angrily with her foot. "PERVERT PERVERT PEVERT!" Amu yelled, and grabbed his arm and threw both of them in the bathroom. She locked the door behind them and looked at the floor, blushing.

"Wow Amu, you're real aggressive," Ikuto sighed, a smirk in his voice. Amu groaned. "There is only one bathroom. So I'm going to change into my towel to go to the hot springs. You too. You better turn around," Amu instructed angrily while turning her back against him. "I won't do anything you won't like," Ikuto said suddenly. Amu's eyes widened. "You serious? Don't turn around suddenly or anything like that," Amu warned. Ikuto sighed. "I know. And no peeking," Ikuto said playfully. Amu sighed again. "Like I would, idiot," Amu insulted, and they both turned their backs.

Amu gulped hard when she heard the falling clothes on the floor. Wait, why was she thinking so perverted?! Amu sighed silently and unzipped her sweater and removed her clothes one by one. She was about to remove her bra and underwear when Ikuto spoke. "Okay, I'm done-" Ikuto stopped. Amu gasped and heard him turn around. Amu blushed madly and turned around, her face angered. "Y-you!!" Amu whispered. Ikuto immediately smirked. "I didn't know you liked lacy underwear, and _nice_ bra," Ikuto noted. Amu groaned. "YOU KNOW…!" Amu shouted, but she didn't realize her hand was still on her bra and her anger suddenly unclipped it. "Oh. shoot." Amu whispered, and froze when her bra fell to the ground. "EEEEK!" Amu squealed and immediately covered her chest. Ikuto's eyes widened and he blinked, and Amu swore that she saw a tint of pink in his cheeks. Ikuto looked away. "S-sorry. N-now, finish up and dress in that towel," Ikuto whispered. Amu's eyes widened and she turned around as he turned. Amu blushed when she suddenly pictured Ikuto just now. He was shirtless, his muscles showing and his six-no, eight pack on his stomach. Only a towel was covering his waist. Amu blushed again and finally put on her towel. "Okay, we can go now," Amu angrily said, and turned around.

She held her towel tightly as they walked to the hot springs with everyone. "Okay, we're going for now," Harmony called as the girls walked into the women hot springs and the guys went into the men hot springs.

The women hot spring was huge. It had rocks bordering around it and steam rose to the top. "It's so pretty!" Yaya sqealed while running into the water and quickly dropping her towel. Harmony chuckled. "Yaya, you're too excited," Harmony noted, while slowly walking into the water and removing her towel. Amu blushed as she walked in and removed her towel. "Wow, Amu, nice curves," Harmony commented, smirking. "T-thanks, you too, Harmony," Amu said while blushing. The water felt very relaxing. It was really hot, but you got used to it later. Harmony grabbed her towel and swam to the other side and pressed a few buttons. Then, all of a sudden, the hot spring bubbled up. Harmony sighed and swam back to them and put her towel back. "Wow, thanks Harmony," Amu said in relief. "I wonder how the guys are doing right now," Yaya wondered. "Hey Yaya, could you hang out on the south side of the hot spring for a second? Me and Amu are going to have a little talk," Harmony said. Yaya pouted. "Yaya wants to listen too!! But Yaya guesses that she shall go follow what Harmony says," Yaya sighed, and swam to the southern side. Harmony sighed and looked at Amu.

"W-what?" Amu asked. Harmony eyed Amu suspiciously. "You and Ikuto took a while to get out with us. Just what happened between you two?" Harmony wondered, sparkles in her eyes. Amu swallowed hard and explained everything to Harmony. Harmony smirked and folded her arms. "Wow, didn't know that would happen," Harmony said, her voice hinted with a barely noticeable sarcasm. "I know," Amu sighed. "Hey, Amu?" Harmony suddenly asked, repositioning herself in the hot springs. "Yes?" Amu replied. "You know how the unisex one is the best hot spring?" Harmony asked slyly. Amu raised her eyebrow and nodded curiously. "As thanks for being my friend, I know when to have the hot spring completely to yourself," Harmony added. Amu's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Thank you so much, Harmony! How do you do it then?" Amu asked enthusiastically. Harmony smirked. This was going according to plan. "Well, wake up really early, around 6:30. I know people don't come until the afternoon," Harmony explained. "Are you sure?" Amu asked, worried. Harmony sighed. "Of course I am!" Harmony smiled. "Okay then," Amu whispered, a smile forming on her face. Harmony smirked. "Hey, Amu, I need to go to the bathroom for a quick second okay?" Harmony informed, and Amu nodded and leaned against the hot springs. Harmony smiled and walked in the bathroom. She looked down under the stalls to make sure no one was there, and then she flipped her cell phone open and dialed a number.

There was a pretty long ring and then he finally picked up. "Harmony, why are you calling me while I'm in the hot springs?" Ikuto asked, small angriness in his voice. Harmony sighed. "You don't have to be so angry all the time when I call you. Listen, I know a great way for you to relax tomorrow.." Harmony pried, a smirk in her voice.

Amu dried herself with the towel and unfolded the kimonos on the side of the hot springs. Amu stared at the midnight blue kimono with bright pink cherry blossoms at the side. There was a pink kitten at the side and a little pouch for her to wear on her wrist. Amu got the flower clip and tied her hair up. Amu blushed when she looked at herself in the mirror. "Wow Harmony, Yaya, you look so great!" Amu complimented. Harmony and Yaya blushed. "You too, Amu-chii!" Yaya replied. "Don't lie Amu, you look pretty good too," Harmony said, tying her hair with her hair tie. The girls moved through the curtains and met up with the guys in yokatas. Kukai smirked and ruffled Yaya's hair. "That looks cute," He complimented. Yaya giggled. (A/N: I don't know if I'm going to put either Kutau or Kuya..) Kai smiled and held Harmony's hand and whispered something into her ear. Harmony blushed madly and smiled back.

Amu blushed when Ikuto came closer. "Looks good on you," He complimented, and slid his arm around her waist to the dining room.

Nagihiko smiled kindly at Rima and held her hand. "Let's go, shall we?" He whispered, and Rima blushed and followed him. Tadase grunted at the pairs and looked away.

They ate a huge meal. Amu was exhausted and it was already evening. And for some reason Ikuto had disappeared somewhere. Amu sighed and looked at the moon. It looked nice for walking, so Amu slid open the door and walked outside. Amu breathed in the fresh air. "Ahhhh," Amu breathed. Then, she heard a soft violin melody towards the hills. It was a beautiful melody, but it sounded so tragic. Amu carelessly followed the sound and her eyes widened when she saw Ikuto passionately playing the violin with the moon shining behind him, his sweat glittering against the moonlight. Amu gaped at him until he stopped playing. "Now what are you doing here at this hour?" Ikuto smirked, still holding his violin. Amu blinked. "I-I was about to ask you the same!" Amu snapped. Ikuto sighed. "I was bored," Ikuto said simply. Amu sighed. "I felt like I wanted to take a walk," Amu sighed. "Well, it's not safe to walk alone at night." Ikuto said seriously. Amu blinked. "Eh?" Amu whispered. He put the violin down in it's case. "You're not going to play?" Amu said suddenly. "Well, it's getting late" Ikuto reasoned. "Well, I think it's rather nice seeing you do this kind of activity. I actually..like to see more of Ikuto's personality," Amu said shyly. Ikuto's eyes widened and he walked towards her. Amu blinked and her face reddened. His face was inches from hers now. "Oh? Okay then," Ikuto said, grabbing Amu's arm. Amu gasped when she was into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her back. "I'll trust you enough to walk back alone. Just promise you'll be safe," Ikuto whispered.

Amu blushed and nodded. Ikuto smirked and poked her nose. "Tricked you," He scolded. "Arghhhh! Y-you!!" Amu scolded while blushing. "I'm pretty serious about the safety. Just remember that if you're ever in trouble, I'll be there." Ikuto said seriously. Amu smiled and her blush deepened as she nodded. She waved bye as she walked back through the forests. Amu shivered. It was chilly tonight. The moonlight was the only light she could see. The trees were dark and tall, as if they were closing in on her. Amu trembled. "AH!" Amu squealed as she felt her ankle twist as it scraped against a sharp twig. "Ow, ow, ow," Amu whispered, and then she hugged herself tightly when she felt animals chirping in the night. Where was she? The hot springs were no where in sight.

Then all of a sudden, she heard footsteps behind her. Amu gasped. She hadn't brought her charas with her. Why hadn't she? She thought she was stupid right now. "Who's there!?" Amu called, but her voice wasn't as fearless or powerful as it was supposed to be. It was dry, no volume, and sounded pretty afraid. "Amu..chan.." A familiar, but drowsy voice called. Then she turned around and saw a drunk Tadase slumping around and walking towards her. Amu smiled nervously. "Y-yes, Tadase..kun?" Amu whispered. "Where are you..going huuh?" Tadase whispered, now hanging his arm over her shoulder. "U-um, I lost my way," Amu admitted. "Perfect," He whispered. "Huh?" Amu said, and all of a sudden Tadase pinned her to a tree. "T-Tadase?!!" Amu panicked. "It's always Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto!" Tadase complained, his face getting closer. "Why can't you leave a little space for me, huh?" Tadase wailed. "Tadase.." Amu whispered.

"Amu, I'll show you I'm the better choice," Tadase whispered. "I can't control myself any longer.." Tadase whispered, and slammed his lips against hers. "Mmph! T-tadase! S-stop mmph!" Amu tried to say, but his lips interrupted her. "NO!" Amu yelled as his lips trailed to her neck. He untied her kimono. "STOP! TADASE! NO!" Amu screamed. Flashbacks of last time came into her head. Amu panted and tried to push Tadase away. Amu gasped and winced in pain when she felt his tongue clash through her lips. "NO PLEASE! NO!" Amu screamed again. Then, her kimono fell off and she was wearing only her undershirt and her underwear. "SOMEONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amu yelled helplessly. Tadase ripped her hair clip off and her hair tie. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Amu screamed, trying to push him away. but his weight was crushing and she stood no chance against him. "Tadase, stop!" Kiseki yelled, but Tadase didn't listen. His lips were moving against Amu's neck and trailing across her lips. "HELP ME!!" Amu shouted.

Did she have a chance?

Who would ever save her?

Then she remembered what Ikuto had said: "Just remember that if you're ever in trouble, I'll be there."

Amu's eyes widened and she shouted, "IKUTO! IKUUUUTO!!!!" Amu screamed.

Harmony paced around the room, worried about Amu, Ikuto, and Tadase. "What is going on..?!" Harmony whispered. Kai ruffled her hair and placed his lips against hers. "When are we going to tell her?" Kai whispered into her ear. Harmony blushed. "I don't know. I hope she doesn't become mad at me or the others. I mostly hope she won't be mad at herself," Harmony whispered nervously. Kai smiled. "I'm sure it'll turn out all right. I hope they'll come back soon, babe." (WOAH KAIII!) Harmony blushed. "I hope she won't get mad at the others, or mad at me. Mostly I hope she won't be mad at herself," Harmony whispered nervously. Kai smiled wider. "I'm sure they'll come back safely. I know it'll turn alright," Kai whispered, and kissed Harmony once more.

Akane paced around the room, groaning and thinking about the plan. "The plan failed, Akane-sama," Gozen groaned. "Don't remind me about that. The twerps are going to get what they got to deserve," Akane whispered, slamming her fist against the table.

"IKUTOO! SAVE ME!" Amu shouted. Tadase wouldn't stop. He ripped off her shirt.

"IKUTO!" Amu called one last time.

**Aya: OH MY GOODNESS!! What is gonna happen next?! Did you see episode 78?! IT WAS SO FREAKIN' BORING!**

**Ikuto: WTH?! WHEN AM I GONNA COME IN?! And don't you know what's going to happen next, Ms. Author?!**

**Amu: I DON'T WANNA BE RAPED!**

**Harmony: (faints) **

**Aya: (laughs evily) you all will know what happens next in the next chapter…**

**Harmony: (revives) SO RATE AND REVIEW! BEFORE SHE BECOMES DEPRESSED AND MAKES AMU..**

**(Ikuto covers Harmony's mouth)**

**Ikuto: Rate and Review so there will be HUGE Amuto moments and (for Harmony's enjoyment) HarmonyxKai moments, and couple moments in the next chapter! Ten reviews 'till update! And everyone vote in their review if they want Kutau or Kuya! (don't worry, she's mostly going to put Amuto)**

**Aya: YEEEP!**

**Yoru: Hope you enjoyed, nya~**

**Aya: P.S. WOOO Nine pages! Well, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and rate and review!**


	14. An Unexpected Confession

**Aya: OMG I'M SO FRIGGIN SORRY!! SORRY for the long update! I hope I haven't lost any fans!! Okay, anyways, I'll make this chapter really long!! Thank you so much for reviewing!! **

**Ikuto: Yea, she got more than 20 reviews again. And she got into FOUR new animes. **

**Amu: Tell me about it.**

**Aya: WELL, enough of our ranting. On to the story..**

**The Twists of Fate Chapter 14: An Unexpected Confession**

Amu exhaled and stopped shouting. There was no hope at all. Tadase growled and pressed his lips against her neck. "S-stop!" Amu shouted, and then all of a sudden the crushing weight on her was gone. Then, she saw, to her astonishment, Tadase sprawled on the ground, his face had a punch mark.

Amu looked up and saw him. His midnight blue hair glistened in the moonlight and his sweat sparkled. "Kiddy King, don't you _dare_ do something like that to her," Ikuto whispered, and then his face was showing, full of anger. He kicked Tadase once again and grabbed Amu and grabbed her clothes. He put them over her head. Amu blinked and then she blacked out. Without knowing, two words escaped from her mouth. "Thank you.."

**Day 2 of Trip**

Amu's eyes opened slowly and she stared at the ceiling. She sat up quickly and looked around her. She was in her bed. Amu winced when she felt pain of some bruises on her body and her twisted ankle. But Amu was astonished to see a large bandage around it.

She looked around and she saw that Ikuto was not in the side of her bed. Amu sighed and looked at the clock. It was 6:30. Amu winced at the memory of yesterday, but she shook her head and decided to forget it. "I need to go to the unisex hot springs!" Amu whispered to herself, and went outside in a towel. She looked around to check if the coast was clear, and then she burst inside the unisex room. Amu gasped in astonishment as she looked around the hot springs. It was _huge,_ and the length was as much as her _house_. Amu sighed and dropped the towel, and hopped into the hot springs.

She sighed as she relaxed. "Ah, this feels so good!" Amu blurted out, and there was a splash of water on the south side of the hot springs. Amu's eyes widened and she immediately turned her head towards that spot, her eyes darting to the exact place where she heard it.

"W-who's t-there?" Amu stuttered, in a voice that was supposed to be strong, but instead, she sounded afraid. There was another splash, now it was closer to her. Amu gasped and stepped back. "W-whoever you are, I-I'll-" Amu stopped, her eyes bugged out when she saw a certain man who pretty much saved her from a certain someone.

"AHH-" Amu almost shrieked, but her mouth was covered and she splashed him with water. He sighed and whispered, "Shh! We don't want to wake up anyone."

Amu's cheeks grew into deeper shades of red as she stared upon _him_. "Amu, it's only me!" Ikuto reassured her, but Amu immediately turned around. "Good thing the steams on and the hot spring is bubbling…so he wouldn't see," Amu whispered to herself. "A-anyways," Amu whispered, getting the strength to turn back around. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Amu demanded. Ikuto blinked and his eyes darted downward and upward of her figure and looked at his. Ikuto had a tint of pink on his cheeks. Amu gasped and pointed a finger at him. "D-don't stare like that! Y-you didn't see anything, r-right?!" Amu whispered nervously. Ikuto hesitantly shook his head, and looked the other way. Amu sighed in relief, and her eyes widened and then she got back to the subject. "W-well, answer me!" Amu whispered. Ikuto sighed. "Well, I got a call from Harmony…or Eien (yea, that's her new name now according to her, folks. but I can still call her Harmony)" Ikuto began. Amu sighed at the name. "And she told me that I needed to relax somehow…and mentioned to come here a little earlier than this time," Ikuto explained.

Amu's teeth clenched. "Harmony.." Amu spat. "Well, what are you doing here?" Ikuto questioned right back. Amu sighed and looked up to his face. "Harmony told me the same," Amu whispered. Ikuto's eyes widened. "That Harmony.." Ikuto growled. Amu nodded in agreement and all of a sudden they noticed what condition they were in. Amu blushed right away and turned, her back facing him. "T-thank you..for..yesterday," Amu whispered nervously, stroking nervously on a strand on her pink hair.

Ikuto smirked at that. "It wasn't any trouble. If I hadn't been there.." Ikuto whispered, and his smirk fell. And then, all of a sudden, Amu gasped when she felt strong arms wrap around her neck. Amu blushed when she felt his lips against her hair. "You really scared me," He whispered. Amu gulped hard when she felt his chest against her back.

"I'm sorry I scared you..Ikuto," Amu whispered apologetically. Ikuto held her tighter. "Is it okay…if you'd let me…kiss you? Just this once..as a little punishment.." Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu blushed hard and closed her eyes to think about it. It was only a little one, right? Besides…Amu knew she wanted it. Amu knew he wanted it also. Ever since that day of his confession. "O-okay," Amu blurted.

And then, Ikuto turned her around and gripped her shoulders softly. Amu was blushing and looking down at the water. Amu blinked and blushed deeper when his hand got her wet hair out of her face with his finger. A soft gesture. Amu looked up at him when his finger traced along her chin and tilted her head towards him. His hand slid on to her cheek, and his face got towards hers with steady speed. Amu's eyes carelessly closed when his face came close.

Then, she felt a pair of lips softly plant onto hers. Amu immediately blushed at the feeling. His lips were soft today. His hand slid through her hair and played with the strands. Ikuto let go of his lips for a second and placed them on hers again.

This wasn't going to be such a "little" kiss wasn't? But surprisingly, Amu didn't do anything to stop it. After all, this was her punishment, right? Or maybe..? Amu refused to think about it at that moment. Ikuto's lips let go again for a short half second and abruptly applied more pressure to her lips, as if he wanted to deepen it. Amu did nothing, but her mouth moved slightly to give Ikuto her approval, since it was her "punishment." Or maybe, she wanted him to feel better than to suffer.

Ikuto then deepened the kiss and his lips moved in rhythm with hers, his hands playing with her hair often. Amu gasped once for breath after a little while, and Ikuto hesitantly let go and Amu opened her eyes and slightly blushed. Ikuto stared down at her seriously, but a certain feeling was in his eyes. What was it? That was exactly what Amu had wondered. Ikuto smirked slightly and said, "Thanks, _Amu_," Ikuto emphasized. Amu was probably too dazed to scold him for the use of her name. Amu blushed and looked at the clock. "Oh shoot! More people will be coming soon! We need to get out!" Amu whispered urgently. Then she glared at Ikuto's perverted gaze. "No, idiot, you better turn your back when I get out and pull my towel on," Amu threatened. Ikuto snorted. "Fine," He scoffed, and turned around.

Amu smiled and got out and quickly put her towel on. "Ok, I'm turning around also so put your towel on," Amu sighed. She heard Ikuto get out of the water and put his towel on. Amu blushed. _Wait! No! I'm not as perverted as him! _Amu shook her head, blushing.

"Oh my, Amu, how unexpected. Were you thinking something perverted again?" Ikuto pried, a smirk in her voice. Amu shot a threatening glare at Ikuto. "Don't. You. Dare," Amu whispered, and pulled Ikuto by hand to the room. Amu blushed at the embarrassment at the feel of his hand, but shook her head and they both came inside the room. Ikuto dressed in his clothes outside of the bathroom while Amu changed inside the bathroom.

**-Meanwhile..-**

"FAGAGAY YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Harmony shrieked, her fury increasing to a highly dangerous level. Tadase winced and looked at her in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about," Tadase insisted, but Harmony narrowed her eyes at him. (A/N: She's in crazy mode! AHHH!) Kai glared at him but restrained Harmony. "She's right. You are a freaking bastard. For almost raping Amu, for instance," Kai snapped. Tadase's eyes widened. "I-I did!? Oh no! My reputation is shot.." Tadase whispered in horror.

Harmony's teeth clenched and she immediately slapped him in the face. "NOW YOU REALIZE, YOU DUMBASS?! Don't you know how much hurt that would've caused her?! The guardians should have never told you to make you come here! I get it now!! You're a complete bastard! You freaking liar, you don't understand anything!" Harmony shrieked. Tadase winced and looked at his hands. "Fine, call me that all you want," Tadase whispered. Harmony was a little disappointed by his response, but Kai suddenly held her back. "Save your energy," Kai whispered. Harmony hesitantly nodded.

**-Back to Amu and Ikuto-**

Amu finally got out and flipped her hair out of her shirt. Ikuto sighed. "Does it take that long for girls to dress up? Wow, that felt like a few hours," Ikuto wailed. Amu exhaled sharply and glared at him while saying nothing. And then, her phone rang. She flipped it open. "Moshimoshi?" She immediately answered.

"Oh, ohayo, Amu-chan! It's Harmony, here. Listen, I gotta talk to you, okay? Let's meet right outside of the back which has that huge garden. Come by yourself," Harmony suddenly instructed, and the line was dead. Amu sighed and flipped back her phone. Amu looked apologetically at Ikuto. "Ikuto, I got to go talk to Harmony somewhere, okay? I'll be back," Amu called, and went out the door. She met with Harmony in the garden, and everyone else was there except Ikuto and Tadase.

Harmony tucked her black hair behind her ear nervously and looked at Amu. "Amu..we've been keeping something from you," Harmony whispered bravely. Amu blinked in surprise. "And what may that be?" She asked curiously.

"You know how everyone was acting all friendly at dinner time except Tadase?" Harmony asked. Amu nodded. "Well…" Harmony continued nervously. "It seems that all of the people, including me, all have found someone. Like boyfriend material, or girlfriend material for guys," Harmony finished, looking up at her face.

Amu's face was gaping open at her. "Really?! Who's with who?!" Amu squealed excited. Harmony raised her eyebrow. "Nagihiko is with Rima, Kai and I are dating, and you, Kukai, Yaya, and Ikuto are still single. I hope you don't feel bad,but Kukai and Yaya may find someone soon..or maybe find eachother," Harmony continued, her fingers nervously entwining with another. Amu's face fell. "So…I'm the only girl that is single? That doesn't have the courage to be with someone?" Amu asked, smiling uneasily.

Harmony sighed. "I guess so." Amu sighed. "Well..thanks for telling me, Harmony-chan," Amu replied, and smiled and Harmony sighed in relief as Amu started to run off. Then all of a sudden Amu stopped. "Harmony?" She asked in a sweet voice. "What is it, Amu-chan?" Harmony asked. "I know you set me up with Ikuto. Wow, risking your life to do that, huh?" Amu whispered creepily. Harmony gulped hard and stepped back in fear. "A-Amu-chan…" Harmony whispered, waving her hands, hoping to calm her down. Flames appeared behind Amu. "Harmony..!!" Amu growled, and started chasing after her.

After Amu chased Harmony, she said goodbye and walked back to her room. And then she looked down at the floor. "So I'm the only one that's pretty much single, huh. I need to…confess..sooner or later.." Amu whispered to herself. Then she looked up and saw Rima smiling at her cheerfully. "R-Rima!" Amu gasped. Rima giggled. "Amu, it seems like your pretty confused. Want me to help?" Rima asked.

Amu whispered the contents in her ear. Then all of a sudden, Rima gasped. "EH?! AMU LOVES IKUTO?!" Rima shrieked. Amu's eyes widened and she panicked and told her to shush and she shook her head, but then she saw Ikuto, wide eyed, at the door.

Amu's eyes widened and she backed away a little. Ikuto was staring at her, with surprise and a bit of hope in his eyes. "E-e-NOO!! RIMA, DON'T MAKE UP SUCH THINGS!!" Amu shouted at her. Rima nodded, confused, but looked at Ikuto while covering her mouth. Then, a sad aura covered Ikuto and then he snapped, "Fine then…." And then walked off without her.

Amu's sadness deepened more. Why did she do that? Didn't she love him? So why couldn't she say that here and now? Amu gasped when she felt tears drip down her chin. "I-I'm sorry Amu, I didn't mean to.." Rima reassured her, worried. Amu smiled and wiped off her tears. "It's okay, Rima," Amu replied. Rima looked worriedly at her, and then ran to Nagihiko. Amu sighed. She had to tell him the truth sooner or later.

Amu decided to walk around the garden to do some important thinking to herself.

She walked out and smiled at the countless roses on the landscape. She sighed and looked sadly at the ground. She suddenly thought of an idea just when Harmony came out. "Amu-chan!! Beach time!!" She winked. Amu blinked and she blushed in embarrassment. "H-Harmony!!" Amu whined. Harmony winked again and grabbed Amu's shoulder and threw her into her room. "Dress up in that bikini! If you don't…who knows what'll happen.." Harmony whispered evily, a sinister tone in her voice.

Amu shivered in fright and she guessed she had no choice and nodded. Harmony's grin widened and she slammed the door closed. Amu sighed and got out the bikini out and blushed madly. "Just what is this?!?!?" Amu whispered, her face flustered.

Amu got out and rubbed her head nervously. She was wearing a loose yellow shirt on top of her bikini with short blue shorts. Harmony smirked. Then Amu gasped when she saw Ikuto come out, but he winced and looked away. Amu looked down sadly. Harmony immediately noticed this and grabbed Amu's arm. "Let's go now!" She called, and they both headed for the people of the hot spring to drive them.

Flashes of beautiful clear ocean blue sped by as Amu gasped at the scene. Amu was worried though; Ikuto was sitting next to her yet he hadn't said anything. Harmony looked worriedly at her. Just what happened between those two?

Harmony groaned at the long trip and she immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed the phone number. Amu's phone suddenly vibrated in her pocket! "Gyah!" Amu cried, and took out the cell phone. Ikuto looked at her with interest. Harmony smirked. "Aw, Amu-chan, it hurts me to see you like this. You _must_ answer these questions. If it's a no, say "yep" if it's a yes, say yes. We don't want Ikuto to find out yet, right?" Harmony pried. Amu sighed. "Fine," She said. Harmony snickered. "Okay then, now, what's going on between you and Ikuto? Did Rima say that you loved him in front of him?" Amu suddenly got depressed.

"Yes…." Amu whispered. Harmony sighed. "Here's my advice. You better go and confess to him quickly before it's too late. Ikuto may be caught by another. Besides, it's useless using a subtle approach," Harmony advised. Amu gasped in surprise. "R-really?" "Yes, Amu, act _sexy_. He may forget all his grudges against you by then. Oh, and make him jealous. If he's suspicious, call me 'Haruka' when you say bye. Remember to blush" Harmony whispered. Amu blushed deeply on que. "G-got it. T-thanks, H-Haruka.." Amu whispered, and closed the phone and stared at Ikuto.

Ikuto was immediately looking at her with interest. "U-um, that was Haruka," Amu whispered. Ikuto raised his eyebrow. "Who's he?" "U-um, my childhood friend," Amu lied. Amu blushed deeper when Harmony winked at her. Ikuto winced and turned away from her. "Like I care," He whispered. Amu's eyes widened. Is it working? Amu smiled and suddenly they came to a sudden stop. "We're here!" Harmony declared, and led the group to the beach.

"Wow!! So pretty!" Yaya squealed. Rima smiled. "It sure is a sight," Rima sighed. Tadase, thankfully, wasn't there. Kukai laughed. "Yup! Now, let's go in our bikinis!!" Harmony yelled eagerly. _Aww..shoot, _Amu whined in her mind. She watched the girls take off their outside clothes, Yaya was wearing a really cute pink flowered one piece. However..Rima was wearing a yellow bikini with red flowers on it. Amu blushed madly when Ikuto slowly unbuttoned his shirt and showed his muscular chest. Amu sighed. I guess it was her turn. Amu took the rim of her shirt and lifted it over her head and threw it on the side. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, and threw them with her shirt.

Amu blushed madly, waiting for everyone's reaction. Everyone's eyes were bugging out, except for Harmony, who was smirking. Ikuto's eyes were wide. Amu was wearing a bikini that showed almost all of her cleavage. It started from a little bit above the middle of her chest to right below it. Her bottom started a little below the waist line and had ties on each side, same as the bikini, which looked easy to pull off. It showed her chest well. The bikini was midnight blue, and had a big heart on her left breast. On it was dark print, "Kiss Me 3" and on her right breast there was a little kitten. On the back of her bottom piece, there were slim hot pink words that printed, "Sexy."

**Ikuto's POV (how he see's Amu right now)**

Ikuto gaped at the scene before him. His hormones pounded against his chest. Then, Amu suddenly threw up her arms in embarrassment, but her cell phone flew away to a few feet away. Amu blushed. _S-so cute…_Ikuto thought in his mind. Amu ran to the phone. In Ikuto's mind, his thoughts were overloading with perverted thoughts.

**Normal POV**

Amu sighed as she picked it up and put it in her tote bag. She laughed nervously and scratched her head. "S-sorry, I'm pretty clumsy today," She laughed nervously. Ikuto just kept on staring. Amu gulped hard as Harmony smirked wide. Harmony was wearing a hot pink bikini. (A/N: Sorry Harmony…don't really want to describe ur swim suit .) "Okay everyone, let's go have some fun!" Harmony yelled. "Let's go!" Everyone yelled.

Amu sighed and ran to the sparkling blue water. Amu glanced back at Ikuto and it resulted in horror. Ikuto was smirking and chasing after her. "Just what are you smirking at?" Amu snapped. Ikuto smirked wider. "Isn't it obvious?" And he pointed towards her bikini. Amu blushed madly. "P-Pervert!!!" She shrieked, and slowly walked into the chilly water. "Ahhh, it feels so good," Amu whispered to herself. Then, all of a sudden she felt cold arms wrapped around her waist. "Kya!" Amu squealed, and blushed madly. "L-Let go!" Amu grumbled. Ikuto placed his finger on her lips to shush her, which made her blush even deeper. He smirked and bit her ear. Amu winced and blushed even deeper.

"W-what are you doing!?" Amu demanded. Ikuto just smirked even wider and whispered into her ear, "Just appreciating the way you dressed up for me, _Amu_," He whispered. Kukai wolf whistled. Amu groaned and glared at Kukai. Kukai laughed and did a peace sign at Amu. (A/N: If you don't understand, he made it with his fingers.)

"Utau?"

All of a sudden, his hands unwrapped Amu's waist quickly, and surprisingly Amu felt a little disappointed. But then she turned around and she saw an unexpected blonde with long pigtails, in a loose tanktop and short jeans with sunglasses. She took off her sunglasses coolly in surprise. "Kukai? Ikuto? Amu?" Utau asked. Amu's eyes widened and she nodded.

Harmony stared wide eyed and Utau. "Y-you're Utau! J-Japan's most favorite i-idol!" Harmony gasped. Utau blushed a little and sighed. "Yep, and you must be Amu's friends or whatever..?" Utau waved and the others. "What are you doing here, Utau?" Ikuto asked, a hint of angriness in his voice. Utau sighed. "My manager told me that I needed a break, so we decided to go to the hot springs nearby," She explained.

"Woah! No way! We're staying there, too!" Harmony reacted eagerly. Utau smiled and it quickly turned into a frown. "N-now, enough of the chit chat! Let's just enjoy it here," Utau demanded. Ikuto smirked as Utau ran off to to her manager. "Now where were we?" He whispered into Amu's ear. Amu blushed.

"Now what are you love birds doing?" Nagihiko demanded. "W-we aren't together!" Amu wailed. Ikuto winced.

For the rest of the afternoon they played in activities and had a lot of fun. Then, it was night time now and the gang were lighting the bonfire. Amu was in the back, watching the flames. She turned around and saw a cave near the large pile of rocks near the sea. Amu looked behind her to cheek if any of them were watching, and then she ran off to the cave.

Ikuto was laughing with Kukai, and when Kukai was talking with Utau, he turned around and saw that Amu wasn't there.

Amu was running off in the dark, and ran inside the cave. All she saw was darkness, sparkling jewels, and a large storage room in the bag. "Woah…" Amu whispered at the jewels. She slowly walked over the large storage room and was about to open it.

"Amu, what are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked. Amu gasped and turned around. She saw Ikuto behind her, gasping for breath for catching up with her. "I was just looking," Amu whispered nervously. "Well, let's get back to the party," "But I want to-" Amu ran inside the storage room and tried to close the door, but managed to close it right after Ikuto came inside.

Ikuto stared at her, bewildered. Amu glared at him. "W-what?" Amu asked. "Did you read the sign on the door?' Ikuto asked. "No..?" Amu replied. Ikuto sighed and bonked her on the head lightly with his fist. "_Because_, it said that if you close it after 8 P.M., the storage room will be automatically locked," Ikuto explained sadly.

Amu's eyes widened. "EHH?!! THAT CAN'T BE TRUE!!" Amu insisted, and immediately tried to open the door. But it was no use. It wouldn't come open. "H-help!" Amu cried. "There's no one on this side of the beach," Ikuto sighed. "WHAT?!"

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO MEEEE!?!?!??!" (guess who said that)

Ikuto sighed and ruffled his hair. "You're such an idiot," He sighed. Amu shot a deadly glare at him. "Me, the idiot?!?! You're the one who's the idiot, here!" Amu shouted. Ikuto laughed. "Oh? Who was the one that closed the door?" Ikuto snapped back. Amu stepped back, defeated. She slumped down the wall and blushed as she hugged her knees.

Ikuto sighed and sat on the other side of the wall. "You're an idiot," He said quietly, after a long silence. Amu's head shot up. "That again?!" Amu wailed. "No, for a different reason," He muttered. Amu tilted her head in curiosity. "What do you mean?" She asked. Ikuto glared at her and his eyes darted the other way once the met eye contact.

"Nevermind," He whispered. Amu sighed quietly. She should have never yelled at him. Now her chances are ruined. After a long, long silence, a black spider crawled down the wall._. _"Ah-Ahhhhhh!!!" Amu shrieked, and immediately ran to Ikuto's side and wrapped her arms around him.

Ikuto widened his eyes at Amu. "Amu…your scared of spiders?" Ikuto asked in bewilderment. Amu blushed madly and nodded. Ikuto smirked, and then sighed. He particularly had nothing to do right now. "I-Ikuto! I-I think it's coming this way! K-kill it!" Amu cried. Ikuto decided this was time to tease her. "No way, I won't kill such an adorable creature," Ikuto complained.

"Adorable?!? HA! O-oh no! It's coming!" Amu gasped, holding onto Ikuto tighter. Ikuto sighed. "Just leave it there for now, it won't get near us," Ikuto reassured her. Amu pouted at him, and looked suspiciously at him. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yes," Ikuto declared. Amu sighed and nodded in agreement. But she didn't let go of him.

"Um…Amu..you can let go of me…" Ikuto slowly told her. But Amu looked up at him, blushing, her eyes shaking violently and her mouth curved into a nervous frown. "Ikuto…I…" Amu whispered.

"I….I.."

"I…l-like you!" Amu cried, closing her eyes. Ikuto's eyes widened, but he smiled softly. "Thank you," He weakly said, pain lessening, but the pain was still there. Amu looked at him, surprised. How come he wasn't saying anything. Amu narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"I like you, Ikuto."

"I know that. And I'm flattered."

"….."

"I like you."

"Um…yeah."

"I like you!"

"I know!"

"I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, I LIKE YOU!!!"

"……"

"SAY SOMETHING OTHER THAN I KNOW, IDIOT!"

"What is this..are you trying to manipulate me?"

"No…"

Amu sighed and looked else where. How come it didn't seem enough? It didn't seem as if he enjoyed it…she wanted him to be happy. But how come she told Harmony to love him, but she can't say it infront of him?

Now, Amu finally found the solution.

Amu looked back into Ikuto's eyes. "Ikuto." Ikuto smiled and turned to her. "Yes?"

Amu blushed deeper, but her eyes were intense as she cupped her hands on his cheeks. Ikuto's eyes widened. Her face came closer and closer to him slowly. And then, her lips pressed softly against his.

Amu pulled away slowly, and unwillingly, and looked into his eyes as her face was still centimeters from his. "Ikuto…I…"

"I love you, Ikuto."

**Aya: =] hehehehe…now I wonder what happens next???**

**Ikuto: SHE KISSED ME!!**

**Amu: (blush)**

**Aya: lol!! anyways, OMG I'M SO SORRY PPLZ!! I had writers block, hwk duties, projects coming up, and business business. I'm so sorry!! I'll write the next one soon!**

**Ikuto: But it all depends on you ppl's reviews. **

**Amu: Yeah! So…review!!! **

**Yoru: Hope you enjoyed~nyaaa**


	15. skip this please!

**SKIP THIS! THIS ALREADY PASSED. GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE. THIS IS JUST A FILLING IN SO YOU GUYS CAN REVIEW THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. IF I REPLACED THIS WITH THE REAL CHAPTER 15, YOU GUYS WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIEW AGAIN. SO GO ON TO THE NEXT ONE! BUT THE REAL NEXT CHAPTER IS IN THE NEXT ONE. PLEASE READ IT! SKIP THIS!**

**

* * *

  
**

I am very sorry to say this, but I have gotten in trouble recently. I cannot go on the computer for a while, so I need to put this story on hold. I'm so very sorry to all my fans of the story. Please forgive me, and don't worry, I'll update when I get the chance to. I'm very, very, very sorry!! I know that I said I will update soon, but this event was unexpected. Please forgive me. I'm sorry. Please read and review chapter 14 before reading this. But please still review.

Well, till then, bye! Hope to update soon!


	16. Love Burns, Someone Returns

**Hey everyone! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOO SOOOO FRIGGIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! okay people, this chapter is at first, very sweet-but at the end it's pretty intense. So yeah. I hope no one will stop reading! PLEASE READ until the very end of the chapter!!!**

**Warning (more like good news): There is a lot of hot scenes in this chapter. ;) For repayment of the long wait.**

**So..ENJOY! Here is the long awaited chapter 15!**

**P.s. if you see in your emails that i uploaded the notice again, it's because i realized i deleted the notice and if i replace it with it in the same chapter 15, you guys won't be able to review again. so don't get angry at me for that, it's so you guys can review.  
**

**Chapter 15: Love Burns; Someone Returns**

Ikuto stared wide eyed at her. Amu looked at him, her eyes lowered and her face red. "I-I mean it Ikuto. Every single word," Amu said, her voice stern. His eyes lowered and his hand caressed her face. "We're not done with our kiss yet," Ikuto whispered, and before Amu could react, he pressed his lips against hers firmly. Amu's eyes widened but later they lowered-and her blush deepened. Her hands reached around his neck and he fell on top of her.

Their lips moved in rhythm-but now Amu's lips were moving back. Amu panted and blushed more and felt his tongue nip at her lip-and she happily opened her mouth for entrance. His tongue explored her mouth. Amu suddenly let out a moan. She blushed as he smirked. Then, his hands roamed her body. "A-ah!" Amu moaned. His hands were about to unbutton her shirt when the shed opened.

"Ah, here's the ball-" Kukai said, and his eyes widened and he slightly blushed at their position. Utau was next to him, and their hands were entwined. Utau's eyes widened and she was blushing too. Ikuto had a frightening aura around him. Amu sighed. "D-did I interrupt something..?" Kukai whispered, afraid. "No. Not at all." Ikuto snapped at him with his teeth clenched. Utau shuddered. "L-lets get out of here…b-before he kills us," Utau whispered into Kukai's ear.

When they arrived at the hot springs, Harmony looked at her suspiciously. Amu sighed. "W-we got together…" Amu answered her question without her asking, embarrassed. Harmony's eyes widened and her smile became massive. "YES YES YES YES YES!! FINALLY!" She screamed, and embraced her. Amu laughed.

When the went to their rooms, Amu blushed when she saw Ikuto there. They brushed their teeth. Ikuto smiled and kissed her again, and Amu kissed back. "Time for bed, Amu," He whispered into her ear. Amu blushed and nodded. They got into bed and Ikuto cuddled to her. "Ikuto..you're such a cat," Amu sighed. Ikuto chuckled. "That's because I am one.." He whispered. Then he kissed her cheek. Amu blushed.

"Night."

"Good night."

**The Next Day**

"Okay, everyone! We're going home now!" Harmony called. "Yeah!" The group yelled. They wanted to go home. Amu laughed. Ikuto's arm was around Amu's shoulder as they walked onto the train.

Amu gasped at the beautiful lakes speeding by. "Beautiful…" Amu whispered. Ikuto laughed and whispered into her ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

Amu blushed madly. "S-shut up." Amu whispered. Ikuto chuckled.

The train stopped after a while of the crew sleeping. They woke up and headed home. "So this is good bye guys! See ya at school!" Harmony called. Then, they nodded and said goodbye.

After a drive, Amu and Ikuto arrived home. Ikuto dropped his suitcase and completely embraced Amu.

Amu gasped and blushed madly. "I-Ikuto..w-what are you doing?" Amu stuttered. "This is too good to be true…to actually have you…" Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu blushed and hugged him back. "Well, I'm here. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize it…Ikuto."

"Koi."

"Eh?"

"Add koi to my name."

Amu sighed.

"I love you…Ikuto-koi.." Amu whispered. Ikuto's eyes widened, but later they lowered. "Say that again."

"I love you. There, I said it-I have no fear of saying it any more," Amu whispered, obviously dead serious about what she said.

His hand caressed her face and then he smirked. "Aw, Amu, you love me so much don't you?" He teased.

Amu frowned and blushed deeper. "N-no.."

Ikuto's smirk dropped. "But you said it yourself.." He whispered, but then he turned his back on her. "Guess it was too good to be true," He scoffed.

Amu's eyes widened. "N-no! I-Ikuto!" Amu cried, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No..Ikuto…I didn't mean that..the 'no' part. But Ikuto…I really do love you…" Amu whispered, and turned him around.

"So, please..believe me." She whispered.

Ikuto's lip twitched. "Do you promise?"

"Yes, Ikuto-koi."

He smiled and hugged her. "I'm glad," He whispered, and pressed his lips against hers.

Amu giggled and kissed back. Amu panted while they were kissing. "Iku-to…y…your just a ……little…kid..aren't you…" Amu whispered against his eager lips. (A/N: btw, the dots mean that they're kissing in between her words)

He smirked and gave a little peck on her nose and let go. "No I'm not. I'll show you," He whispered, his nose against hers, and he crashed his lips against hers again.

"Ah-Iku-" Amu stopped and moaned in delight when his tongue barged in through her lips and their tongues battled for dominance. His tongue licked the side of her mouth and Amu moaned as Ikuto's hands slid to her hip and he kissed her from her cheek to her shoulders. They backed up until a "thud' was heard on the wall and Amu panted while blushing madly. He pressed his lips against hers again, obviously wanting more.

Amu giggled softly, kissed back, and put her hands on his cheek and their tongues touched softly.

"Iku..to.."

Amu's eyes widened when his hands slid down her hip and slid under her skirt and was about to enter her underwear.

Amu gasped and pushed him away. Ikuto stared at her, surprised, and hurt. He was confused. "Amu…could it be..you don't like it?" He whispered. Amu blushed and looked at the wall as she covered herself. "I-It's not that…I'm just..not ready yet.." She whispered.

Ikuto stared at her for a moment, and blinked. He put his hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry.." He whispered.

"N-no, Ikuto-"

"I know, Amu. It's not that I think you don't love me. I'll try to control that part of me," He smiled. Amu blushed.

"Oh, Amu?"

"Hai, Ikuto-koi?"

"Your breasts have grown bigger, even though they are still kind of flat.."

Amu's eyes narrowed and she growled at him. She panted and got as force as much as she can and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEERT!!!"

Ikuto laughed as Amu stubbornly tried to hit him. He dodged them perfectly. "W-why you….STUPID CAT!" She screamed, but she was slightly smiling.

"Neko."

"AH-MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!" Amu laughed and petted him happily. The cat snarled and bit her hand playfully. Amu blushed and sighed. She held him up in his hands and kissed the furry lips. In a flash, Ikuto became free of this form-but this time he was in his clothes. Amu sighed in relief.

He growled playfully. "That wasn't very nice.." Ikuto teased. Amu laughed. "It seems like everything is just perfect for now, isn't it?" Ikuto asked.

But then, Amu stopped and looked at the floor as she remembered a horrible flashback.

"But what about…Lulu?" She whispered.

Ikuto's eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched. His hands were balled up into fists. "I'll take care of her. Don't worry, Amu," Ikuto said the first part through his teeth, but at the last part, he spoke to her gently.

Amu closed her eyes and opened them. She smiled softly. "Okay."

"We have the whole day to ourselves. What should we do?" Amu asked.

Ikuto was deep in thought for a moment. Then he smirked.

"My option: Stay alone together in the bedroom."

Amu's eyes widened and she blushed. "E-ee-ee-ee-ee-EEEH?!?! I-I TOLD YOU I-I'M NOT READY FOR THAT!!" Amu screamed in embarrassment.

Ikuto chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I was kidding. Let's go on a date." Ikuto said suddenly. Amu blushed. "A-a-a-a-a-a-a date?!" Amu stuttered. Ikuto smirked. "Yes, a date. Now hurry up and change! Before I do it for you…" Ikuto threatened.

Amu blushed even harder. "Y-Y-YES SIR!" She cried, and rushed to her bedroom.

After Ikuto waited a while, his eyes widened when he saw Amu. She was blushing. Her hair was tied up in a half ponytail and had a black purse on her arm. She had a jacket that reached under her chest and had a short sleeved pink and black shirt. She had a black skirt that reached little above her thigh and had blue high heels on.

"I-I tried to dress casually on a date.."

Ikuto was still speechless.

"So I was a little nervous..hopefully I didn't dress up too much?" She asked. Ikuto blinked and he smiled. "It's perfect," He whispered into her ear. Amu blushed as she followed him outside.

"Um..where are we going?" Amu questioned as they walked into an unfamiliar street. He smiled and turned around to look at her puzzled look. "You'll see," He hinted, and walked on with his hands in his pockets. Amu sighed.

Then, Amu's eyes widened when they approached the nicest looking restaurant she had ever seen. It was in front of a large, sparkling blue lake and the building was large. It was like a beach house, except bigger. Ikuto came up to the clerk and murmured, "A table for two, please. Something private," He whispered. The clerk happened to be a girl, and she giggled and agreed quickly. But she looked at Amu and glared at her. Amu winced; the girl was a looker. She had straight, shiny strawberry blonde hair that reached to her waist. She was tall..and her chest was definitely 10 times larger than hers. She had a slim body and while she walked she had a graceful composure.

Amu stared after her in slight jealousy. "Here's your menu," She whispered, and smiled mainly at Ikuto. Ikuto didn't look at her, but said "Thanks."

He passed the menu to Amu. Amu smiled at him. "I can't believe you knew such a nice place like this. It's absolutely wonderful," Amu noted. Ikuto smirked back. "Of course. I thought you'd like it," Ikuto noted as he rested his chin on his hand. "I guess I should order then," Amu said after stirring her straw in her drink, and opened up the menu.

Amu's eyes widened as there were so many choices that she wanted to choose.

"Okay, what do you want?" Ikuto asked.

"Strawberry cake, fudge cake, cheesecake, chocolate cake, chocolate taiyaki, chocolate ice cream, and cookie special," Amu requested. When she looked up Ikuto had a sweat drop on his face.

"Um..Amu…this is lunch. Order something more healthier before dessert," Ikuto sighed. Amu blushed. "F-fine. Then I take the Fettucini Alfredo pasta with….number 2 on page 5," Amu said reluctantly. The last one she couldn't pronounce. Ikuto sighed and decided his order. The waiter finally came. It was a girl again, except this time she had curly brown hair and a slender body. Her chest was even bigger than the last one, and she smiled kindly at Ikuto.

Amu sighed. Ikuto looked at her without expression and told them their orders. She nodded and smiled. "Right away," She smiled.

"So..for what reason did you bring me here for?" Amu asked curiously. Ikuto sighed. "To tell you about what's the reason for Lulu and where my step father came from." Ikuto whispered.

Amu's eyes widened, but she didn't reply.

"When I was five, I was chained to this company called Easter. I had to do whatever they asked, because they told me that I needed to repay my real father's debt when he belonged to this company. Ever since he abandoned us on that day…" Ikuto started, his eyes clearly hurt.

Amu looked worriedly at him.

"So I got a step father and he married my mother; who is currently deranged right now and worried sick about my father, even though he married her. But the only reason he married her was to get connections with me so me and Utau, so we can pay for our debts for our father. Even though he helped me a little with Lulu on that day, he's not as kind as you expect. He tried to make a trusting impression on you, that's all. Instead, he supports the plan of trying to make us fail as much as possible. I didn't want to bring you into this." Ikuto continued, his hand curling around Amu's.

"But one day, they seemed to hear of my relations with you and you living with me. So my stepfather's clients, I think, brought Lulu, but I'm not sure why she agreed to do this, but she was ordered to marry me and have the company become richer since Lulu was filthy rich. And they disliked you, which I am not sure why. It's a dirty, cheap way to get the company more money. Also, they wanted a girl like Lulu with me. Before they resisted on putting any projects on me now, because there wasn't any recently. But now, they've told me on the phone..but I've rejected every single one. But this time, they're threatening me with dangerous things. So please Amu..caution yourself around me. Don't lose your guard," Ikuto finished, grabbing Amu's hand. Amu blushed, but looked sadly at Ikuto, and nodded.

The waiter finally came and got them their food.

Amu's mouth watered. She clasped her hands and happily called, "Itadakimasu!" and stuffed her mouth. Ikuto sighed and held his laugh when she was eating. Amu looked at him with an irritated look on her face, but her cheeks were full. Ikuto couldn't hold it any more.

"Pft…pft….pf..Hahahahahahahahahhaaha!" Ikuto laughed maniacally, pounding his fist on the table. "Shut up," Amu growled at him. Ikuto stopped laughing and he was still smiling widely. "It's not my fault you eat so unhealthy," Ikuto laughed. "Hmph!" Amu grumbled, and stuffed a ravioli in her mouth.

Ikuto laughed again, but it was softer this time.

They quickly finished their food and they ordered their check and got out of the restaurant. "Where should we go next?" Amu asked. "Oh, I have another place nearby," Ikuto smiled slyly. Amu's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" Amu asked. He smirked. "Just follow me," He whispered. Amu sighed and she seemed to follow him into a row of stairs that reached below the street. "Where does this lead to?" She asked curiously. Ikuto didn't answer, but she followed him anyways. On the walls there were flyers every where, and then finally, on the door, there was a gold sign that said, "Jazz Club"

"Jazz….club?" Amu whispered, and then Ikuto opened the door.

Amu gasped. It was a little café with a large stage in the middle, and she saw instrument players tuning their instruments. "Sit here," Ikuto instructed and pointed to a table. She reluctantly obeyed and saw Ikuto in confusion, walk upon the stage.

Her eyes widened when he was in center stage, near the microphone, with violin in one hand.

"W-wait! It couldn't be-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ikuto spoke in the microphone.

"All you people here tonight, I dedicate this cover of this song to my girlfriend, sitting on table 10." Amu's eyes widened and she blushed slightly when the crowd cheered.

Ikuto nodded at the other people and the trumpets blared and the piano played quickly, the song was quite catchy. Then Amu instantly recognized the tune. It was the same tune as jazzy as Michael Buble's version of "Sway." (A/N: Listen to it! If you want to hear what song Ikuto sings :D)

Then his voice instantly sang out to the crowd. Amu's eyes lowered and listened closely to his wonderful singing-he was as good singer like Utau. His voice unexpectedly fit the song and his voice was low and quite sexy.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

When he finished the first verse, his infamous sexy smirk slowly came across his face. Mostly girls screamed at that part, but Amu was staring at him, speechless. He sang the next part, and his voice was like silky velvet and his voice was never out of tune.

_  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me_

When it came to the pause with all the music playing, he started playing the violin and added a sweet, catchy, sexy tune to it. Amu sighed in delight.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_  
He started playing the violin as he sang this part, and it entranced her even more. His voice was perfect and his voice echoed in the room, and the people in the room cheered him on.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
You know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

When he was done, he got off the stage and went to Amu's table and kissed her full on the lips. They clapped and cheered. Amu was clearly embarrassed and was blushing more than she ever was.

"Did you like it?" Ikuto asked as the crowd cheered.

Amu blushed. "Of course," She mumbled. Ikuto smiled. They got out and Amu blushed madly. "I-I really appreciate that Ikuto..that was the sweetest thing you've ever done.." Amu whispered. Ikuto smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

A girl in a black, large hat covered her eyes but you could see the bottom part of her face. Her face was creamy peach and her hair was light yellow and was curly at the end. She was wearing a white coat and black high heels. As she saw a guy in midnight blue hair and a girl with strawberry pink hair, she took out her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Moshimoshi?"

"Gozen-sama, I've seen them. The plan's in action."

"Roger. Meet you there."

"Bye."

She smirked and flipped back her cell phone.

"This is going to be fun.." She whispered.

When Amu and Ikuto arrived home, Amu embraced Ikuto and pressed her lips against his. He smirked under her lips and kissed her back. Their hands entwined together and Ikuto dived his tongue into her mouth and Amu gladly opened her mouth. Amu moaned and they let go and looked at each other seriously. "I love you," Ikuto whispered.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Kai and Harmony walked in. "Hello!! We're just visiting-" Harmony started, but her eyes widened.

"S-sorry if I interrupted.." Harmony whispered. "No, it's okay! Come in!" Amu reassured them. Ikuto sighed.

They talked for a bit and teased each other.

All of a sudden the door opened again.

Amu's eyes widened in fear.

"LULU?!" Ikuto whispered. Harmony's eyes widened. "So you're that stupid French girl that I've heard about! See, if you do anything to their relationship, I swear you _bitch_-" Harmony screamed, but Kai covered her mouth and whispered something into her ear. Harmony sighed but kept on glaring at her.

Lulu glared at her back, her eyes cold. "Brave words for such a pathetic person," Lulu scoffed.

"WHAT DID YOU-" Again, Harmony was interrupted. "Lulu, what are you doing here?" Ikuto asked her, his voice filled with rage. Lulu smirked. " I'm just going to tear you and Amu apart. Now, Ikuto, marry me!" She demanded.

"No way that's going to happen!" Amu cried.

"Amu-"

"You hear me?! NO way will I allow that!" Amu yelled. Lulu smirked wider. "I won't Lulu." Ikuto said sternly to her.

Lulu sighed and beckoned a man to come over to her.

"Ikuto's step dad?!" Amu whispered. He smirked and stared at them. "Oh well. I guess I have no choice."

Lulu took out something black and shiny.

Everyone's eyes in the room widened. It was a gun.

"If you won't accept my offer, then," Lulu said, pointing the sentence at Amu.

"I'll just kill you and take Ikuto as my own."

Amu's eyes were horrified and her eyes widened. But before Harmony could gasp in horror and Ikuto's eyes widen; she pulled the trigger.

**(DO NOT STOP READING AT THIS PART. THIS LAST PART IS SERIOUSLY IMPORTANT. READ 'TIL THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.)**

A shot was fired, and Ikuto's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" Harmony cried, tears running down her face. Amu's eyes were open and shocked, and all of a sudden, her eyes closed and she fell, with a "thump" on the floor.

A pool of red liquid formed near her.

"NO! HOW COULD YOU KILL AMU?!" Ikuto yelled, a tear running down his face. Lulu smirked. "Marry me."

"NO WAY!"  
"Oh really? You want the same fate for your friends..?" Lulu whispered, turning to Kai and Harmony.

Harmony shuddered as Kai protectively hugged her.

"F-fine…" Ikuto whispered.

"I-Ikuto! Y-you can't-" Harmony cried, but Ikuto shook his head. "I can't let you all die…" Ikuto whispered.

Harmony was silent after that.

As Ikuto walked out the door, Harmony's weeping could be heard. Ikuto winced and memories of Amu appeared in her mind. He couldn't help it, tears fell down his face.

**Meanwhile…**

Lulu glanced behind her as she saw a sorrowful Ikuto. She smirked at Gozen walking beside her. "This will totally work."

"Good thing I came up with it. If Ikuto thinks Amu is dead, he'll eventually come to you and marry you." Gozen noted.

Lulu smirked. "Anyways, what did I really do to Amu?"

Gozen smirked. "Our scientists came up with an experiment. The bullet in your gun was actually a small needle filled with a medicine that injects into someone's body and let's them sleep for a while until the needle is pulled out. It gently pierces the body, and to fake the death, red paint spills out from the hole." Gozen explained.

Lulu nodded, clearly surprised. "Impressive," She whispered slyly. "Now all we have to do is make Ikuto eventually come to you since he thinks Amu is dead. If he doesn't…he might be willingly to sacrifice himself for her sake, but you musn't let him do that. Maybe threaten him with his friend's lives." Gozen finished.

Lulu smirked wider. "Brilliant."

**Back to Harmony and Kai**

While Harmony was crying, Kai got out of her embrace and looked suspiciously at the pool of red liquid. His hand swiped it out of the floor, and he sniffed it.

Harmony wiped her tears and looked puzzled at him. "Kai…what are you doing?" She whispered. Kai's eyes widened. "This..isn't blood. It's paint!" Kai whispered.

Harmony's eyes widened. She immediately put her head against her chest and heard a heartbeat. "She's alive!" Harmony whispered.

Kai turned her over and found a little needle on a shoulder. He carefully plucked it out and Amu's eyes instantly opened.

"I-I'm not dead?"

"No, your not Amu! But this is an urgent matter!" Harmony warned.

Amu looked at her in confusion.

"Ikuto is officially getting married to Lulu!"

Amu's eyes widened.

**Ikuto, Lulu, and Gozen in the Car**

Ikuto was in handcuffs while Gozen drove the car and Lulu was in the front seat. Ikuto still had tears on his face. "While we set up the wedding, you'll be our prisoner for the time," Gozen instructed. Ikuto winced and kept silent.

**Amu's POV**

As Harmony and Kai explained, my eyes widened.

My eyebrows furrowed and my teeth clenched.

The only thing that appeared at my mind this time was;

_We'll save you this time, Ikuto._

**To be continued.....**

**WOOO!! I'M DONE WITH THE CHAPTER! WOOT! So sorry for the long wait! I hope no one stopped reading! This story is approaching it's end…probably around five chapters more. But that doesn't mean that it's ending yet! It's so close yet so far! =] Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed it and was kept in suspense! =] **

**Ikuto: WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!**

**Amu: STUPID LULU!!!**

**Harmony: (steals Lulu voodoo doll) CURSE YOU LULU!!!! (jumps and stomps on it)**

**Amu: Well, thank goodness I'm alive..**

**Harmony: Lol yeah.**

**Okay, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Amu: So please rate and review! Your reviews mean a lot to her. Don't worry, she will try her best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! But it all depends on your reviews! So RATE AND REVIEW!**


	17. What To Do?

**Aya: I'm so terribly sorry for the long wait and I couldn't make the date to update. SO! Here I am! ALSO, READ Soccerluver04's STORIES!!! THEY ARE REALLY GOOD-BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE AS MUCH REVIEWS AS SHE DESERVES! The link to her profile is in my profile. Anyways...HERE I AM FOR UPDATING!!!  
**

**Ikuto: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!?!?!?!**

**Aya: IT WAS SCHOOL!! OKAY?!? I'M IN SUMMER NOW SO BE HAPPY CUZ MORE UPDATES WILL BE FASTER!**

**Tadase: Yes, that's very true, but I'd rather have Tadamu-**

**Aya: Go. Away. And that'll never happen.**

**Tadase: B-BUT**

**Aya: GO AWAY!! (kicks Tadase out)**

**Amu: Your so cruel to Tadase-kun!**

**Ikuto: But you know you still love me.**

**Amu: (blush) No way..**

**Aya: (takes out camera) C'mon…any second now…**

**Amu: WHY ARE YOU RECORDING US?!**

**Aya: Nothing. (pushes Amu and Ikuto together) YES THEY KISSED! YES, Amuto fans, I've done it!!!**

**(After Amuto kissing)**

**Amu: Have you seen the new filler?**

**Aya: No. Why?**

**Amu: Because Lulu got found out.**

**Aya: OMG!! THAT MEANS THAT SHE WONT MESS WITH THE PLOT ANYMORE!! YES!! LESS CHANCE OF FILLERS! OH YEAH!! OH YEAH!! LET US CELEBRATE!!**

**Ikuto: Before you do that, YOU HAVE TO UPDATE!! (shoves Aya back in chair)**

**All: UPDATE!!**

**Aya:OK OK!! I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 17: What to Do**

**Amu's POV**

I stared directly at Harmony and Kai. "We're going to save him." I said confidently.

Harmony's eyes widened in shock. "Really? How?!" She asked eagerly.

I looked at the floor, my brain thinking it's best.

I raised my hand and scratched my head nervously. "I…have no idea.." I whispered. When I opened my eyes they looked like they just collapsed in disappointment.

Harmony and Kai sighed. After moments of silence, Kai rose up and went immediately to the computer. "Kai, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Doing research," Harmony answered. I looked at her curiously, but I saw Kai typing furiously onto the keyboard.

As I waited anxiously, feelings and memories of Ikuto was in my had. My eyelids lowered and I felt sad. "How did Ikuto react..when I collapsed?" I asked suddenly, looking at them slightly.

Harmony looked at me with sad eyes. "He thought you were dead. He was in agony once you dropped to the floor, and left with Lulu and Gozen so we wouldn't die also; as he thought. He didn't want to cause any more pain; and didn't want to be hurt." Harmony answered wisely, her voice tragic.

I stared at her in awe. "How do you know how he was feeling?"

"His face. It was too easy to read," Harmony answered simply as she leaned over on the chair, looking at what Kai was doing.

I sighed and looked sadly at the computer screen.

"Done." Kai whispered. When I eagerly looked at the screen, there was a site that had pink fat letters that read, "Lulu De Morceif."

"What is she, a celebrity?" I asked sarcastically.

"Apparently, she is. She's appeared on magazines as a filthy rich family. She's been famous because of how she sponsored into other companies," Kai answered swiftly. I looked at Harmony and it appears that she was narrowing her eyes at Lulu in pure hate. "I knew that blonde frilly had something wrong with her," She murmured. Kai chuckled, but his eyes were tense.

"And we are at this site because…" I asked, leaving the sentence to trail off.

"Because we are looking to see if she left any news here about it," Kai answered simply.

I sighed. "Kai," Harmony started. "C'mon girls, it's the easiest way."

All of a sudden, I saw pink fat letters that said, "Marriage of Lulu De Morceif! Live news feed from her, click here!"

"Here!" I said eagerly, pointing to the link. "Great job, Amu-chan," Harmony said, patting me on the back. Kai clicked the link and a video popped up.

My eyes widened. There was a "LIVE" sign on the corner. I saw the figure of Lulu standing in the middle, with a microphone to her mouth. In the background there was a red carpet and a wall behind it. It looked like it was a big red carpet show that you see for celebrities. Crowds of fans and reporters were behind the large red belt, cheering and cameras were flashing like crazy. It looked like this was on TV.

I immediately turned on the TV. "Turn that off," I commanded to Kai, and I saw the exact same thing on TV.

"So Lulu, you say that your going to get married soon?" The reporter asked. Lulu's grin became wider. "Of course! We're announcing it now!" She squealed. I winced. Her voice was in a fake, innocent tone. "Wow! So who is this lucky man?" The reporter asked.

"Don't tell me.." Harmony whispered fearfully. Lulu winked and put a finger to her lips. "He's coming right now."

"Oh boy, the lucky man is coming!" The reporter said, and then all of a sudden, in the red curtains, a teenage man was pushed out, his face looking indifferent as he stared unto the crowd. "Ikuto!" I gasped.

"Oh, that little-" Harmony started angrily, but Kai and I hushed her.

"His name is Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He's my fiancé." Lulu stated.

"When is the marriage?"

"Tomorrow."

My eyes widened.

"What!?" I gasped.

"T-THEY'RE PLANNING TO.." Harmony shouted.

My eyes lowered and I pressed my fingers against the "off" button of the TV. "Amu.." Harmony whispered.

I closed my eyes and lowered my head and slammed my hand against the floor.

"No, no!" I shouted, and tears started coming out of my eyes. "Not Ikuto, NO! This couldn't be.." I whispered in agony, tears stinging my eyes and falling to the floor. I felt Harmony's on my back but that did no use.

I kept on wailing and wailing, wishing that this was a dream.

But it wasn't.

It was reality.

"Amu, we know it's almost impossible to stop them. But hey, we can break through their fates, can't we? It's too late to lose hope now. We've got no time to waste. We need to use time fully. We need to think of a good plan," Harmony's voice soothed in my ear, trying to calm me down.

I sniffed and nodded. "But what are we going to do!?" I asked. Harmony looked up and put her hand on her chin. "B-but guys, I should really do this myself," I begged, but Kai and Harmony shook their heads. "Amu, we're close to Ikuto also. You can't do this by yourself."

I smiled slightly. "You guys.."

Harmony stood up and put her hands on her hip. "But we should really figure out what to do. Fast."

All of a sudden, the computer blanked into a white screen. "Kai, what's happening?" Harmony asked. Kai looked confused. "I-I don't know." He admitted.

We were silent, and then I gasped, Ikuto's stepfather and Ikuto appeared on the screen. "What the-" Kai whispered. Ikuto was handcuffed. The time this was recorded (at the corner) seemed to be five minutes ago-so it wasn't live. And they couldn't see us.

"Hello Harmony and Kai." Ikuto's stepfather (Kaozumi) whispered beside Ikuto.

Harmony groaned.

Ikuto looked the other way, an angry look on his face. "Ikuto.." I whispered. "I suppose if you see, Lulu is getting married. Tomorrow. With who?"Kaozumi whispered.

I glared.

"Ikuto, that's who." Kaozumi answered, a sly smirk on his face.

"Listen good. This is important information."

"Harmony and Kai; you must attend the wedding tomorrow!" Kaozumi whispered.

Ikuto winced. "Why do you want us to when we're trying to go or do something in secret," Kai whispered to himself.

"Why should you? You ask. Well.." Kaozumi whispered, and all of a sudden, he took out a gun and put it against the side of Ikuto's head.

We gasped. "Ikuto!" I whispered.

"If you don't…we'll kill your precious Ikuto. After all, you guys need to watch this precious moment," Kaozumi said, his voice sly.

I glared at the screen, but worried feelings washed over me.

"WHAT?!" We yelled.

"But if you do come…we might be able to let his life go. So please, come tomorrow. Or..else.." Kaozumi whispered. "I don't care-I'd rather be dead with Amu," Ikuto snapped, and Kaozumi smirked. "Ikuto, no!" I whispered. "No, not yet, Ikuto," Kaozumi whispered, and the screen flashed and we returned to the site.

Everyone's eyes were wide. Kai stood back in his chair.

"We need to think of something..fast.." Harmony whispered.

I stood up and walked around the room, my hand on my chin. I was deeply thinking.

"What are we supposed to do? Crash the wedding?" Kai wailed.

All of a sudden, my eyes widened and a brilliant idea popped into my mind. "Harmony, Kai, I have an idea."

"Sum it up to one conclusion please!" Harmony demanded.

I looked at her, determined. I pulled out my cell phone. "We're going to crash the wedding."

"B-but we can't do it that publicly-"

"No, Harmony, we're not going to be normal wedding crashers," I started.

Then I started dialing some numbers. "We're going to need some help."  
"What do you plan to do?" Kai asked.

I smirked and started writing up the plan and drawing some things we needed. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I like the sound of it," Harmony smirked.

**Aya: WHOOOT! Cliffhanger! Sorry if it was a little shorter than my usual chapters. But hey-the next one is gonna be intense! :D  
**

**Amu: AHHHHHHHHH!!! OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**Ikuto: OMG!**

**Tadase: O-**

**Aya: Get outta here! (kicks Tadase out)**

**Readers: OMG!**

**Aya: Ok..enough with the OMG's. LOL just kidding.**

**Ikuto: YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON!**

**Aya: OK, OK!! Please rate and review! Hope you enjoyed! I'll update sooner by your reviews!!!**

**Ikuto: Rate and Review… (winks and smirks)**

**Fangirls: (sigh and faint)**


	18. please read

**PLEASE READ: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

**Dear beloved readers,**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't been updating recently. There's a reason for this-I'm updating my stories by which one by vote, now so I haven't gotten a chance to update this story from high demand of the other stories. Sorry, even though I've let you down so much. I'm sorry-but don't worry-when I have update one more story, I'll definitely update this one. I feel bad for letting you wait, so the next chapter will be the final one. I'm sorry guys. But really, I'll try to update! I promise after I update The Embryo's Unexpected Promises, I will try to update The Twists of Fate.**

**Please do not abandon this story once you read this. I'll try to update soon, I'm sorry for the wait.**

**I hope you will be happy with the ending with the last chapter comes out. The last chapter of this story will definitely be somewhere in early August, I will try to finish a chapter of the other story today and start on the chapter upcoming in this story soon.**

**I gotta work hard now on both chapters-so wish me luck! I'm sorry I caused you to wait. Please be patient. And thank you for all your patience up till now, but I'm sorry you have to wait a little bit longer. I thank you for all your support on my first fanfiction, and I will try my best to update soon!  
**

_**Looking forward to seeing you in the last chapter of this story!  
**_

_**-xMelitheKonekox**_


	19. Final Chapter A Twist of Fate

**Aya: Thank you all who reviewed this story and read this far. **_**I really owe it to you guys, **__**you guys ROCK. I MEAN IT.**__** Without you I wouldn't have got this far! I got a little sad while writing this chapter.**_** But anyways, on to the chapter.**

_**Now, here it is-the final, and last chapter of The Twists of Fate! Thanks a lot readers and reviewers!**_

**Final; Chapter 19: A Twist of Fate**

Today was the day.

Today, more specifically, was the day Ikuto was going to marry Lulu, and the possibility of him, me, or my friends ending up dead trying to save him or if we don't go there.

Regardless, I woke up at a dark, and chilly 4:00 A.M. in the brink of morning.

I was trembling.

I felt the fear creep up onto my skin, now clutching tightly around my heart.

Though courage pounded inside my veins, which made me get up quietly from my bed and get ready. This was for Ikuto. He saved me too many times. It was time for me to help him.

I stepped into the bathroom, the light almost blinding me, and then I got used to it.

I had to be there before anybody else, because I was the one who planned it and didn't want anybody to be hurt before me. If I do. But it was likely.

Harmony and Kai were still sleeping in the guest room. When I finished washing my face and brushing my teeth, and tiptoed slowly in the dark morning and wrote a note and placed it onto the table.

I smiled softly at them.

"Be safe." I whispered, and tiptoed into my room and put on a dark jacket and black jeans.

I lifted my cell phone and put it in my pockets, just in case.

Before I left, I went downstairs quietly and pulled out a small bottle of pepper spray.

It was a pathetic weapon, though I could use it to distract someone just in case if I was about to get in trouble.

It turns out the wedding is not going to be in a Church but outside of Easter near a red carpet.

I rolled my eyes at the thought, but then again I'd had to somehow to get away inside and get to Ikuto first. Before I opened the door to go outside, I wished myself luck.

I breathed deeply and opened the door as the brisk chill engulfed me as I closed and locked the door behind me. I put my hood over my pink hair.

Without looking back, I ran.

My running echoed throughout the empty night. I wasn't too dark with the street lights, but at this time it was empty.

Besides me running, the night was still.

Quiet.

As if it was dead.

The building couldn't be mistaken as I skidded to a stop. In the moonlight the large white letters at the top spelled, "EASTER CO."

Before moving again, I hid behind the nearest bush and scanned the surroundings.

I narrowed my eyes.

There were large, men in black stationed outside of the building guarding the entrance.

There has to be some kind of entrance some where. But where?

I looked around the sides and saw that all the doorways were blocked.

I gritted my teeth.

I froze as I heard footsteps coming far away behind me, and then I swiftly hid into an empty room in the building next to me, I think the guest bathrooms outside of the company. Even so, I was crouched next to the window and I covered as much pink hair as possible.

I saw the Easter goons firmly grabbing a girl…she had the shape of a teenager. But she had a large jacket on and a hood covering her face. "Let-go-of-me!" She said, trying to shuffle out of their grasp.

Hey..that voice sounded familiar..

Utau?!

One of the goons with dark hair grunted and the other snickered. "Looks like you got yourself trapped, Hoshina. Before your big brother dies by suicide we'll put you in the same cell as him."

My eyes widened.

Utau groaned and tried to let go, a tear falling from her face.

They both snickered. I narrowed my eyes at them.

Then, one of the goon's cell phone rang.

"It's boss," he said, and put the cell phone into his ear.

"Yes."

"Yes."  
"Yes."  
"Roger."

The other one grunted. "Whadda he say?"

"He told us to put Hoshina into one of those rooms and for both of us to guard them until he goes inside the building."

"Hear that, Hoshina?" He snickered, as Utau stayed silent though had tears falling on her face. "You won't get away with this," Utau growled, and then they suddenly stayed put infront of the room I was in.

I gulped and shuffled tighter against the wall.

"Apparently, we will," The dark haired one snickered and opened the door, causing me to freeze, and threw Utau inside, laughing bitterly, and closing the door behind them.

I was still frozen because the window was open.

Utau sighed and pulled the curtains over the windows so they couldn't see us and turned on the lights.

I stared into a shocked Utau. "A-Amu!?" She whispered.

I placed my finger against my lips. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, I supposed.

"What are you doing here?!" She whispered, crouching next to me. I put down my hood.

"I'm here to get Ikuto. What are you doing here?!" I asked back. Utau removed her cloak and looked at me sadly.

"There were going to drag me to Ikuto's cell until the wedding and then after I'll have to watch him do suicide. Or if you guys don't come watch him die…"

My eyes widened. "What!?" I whispered in shock. "Ikuto, that baka!" I whispered to myself. Utau laughed slightly. "Anyways, Amu-it's too dangerous! You can't be here!"

I shook my head. "I brought myself here and I refuse to go back, Utau. Ikuto's saved me many times and it wouldn't be fair if I let him die like this."

Utau stared at me for a long time with those piercing violet eyes.

Utau sighed and looked at me in worry. "Alright."

Then, she handed me her cloak and wrapped it around me and put the hood over my head. "Utau?" I asked, wondering what she was doing.

"You can't go any way besides disguising as my substitute. If you tried another way, it'll be no use because all the doors are blocked by those Easter goons. When you put the cloak on, they will lead you to Ikuto's cell. Let's just hope that they won't lift the hood before you go inside-and make sure you always look down."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Utau. Make sure you escape."

Utau nodded and looked at me with a serious expression. "Please Amu. Save Ikuto. Make sure he doesn't die today. Tadase also told me to remind you that."  
My eyes widened. "Tadase?"  
Utau nodded. "I met him before I was kidnapped. He told me that if I see you that you need to save Ikuto..and that he's given up on you."

I smiled. "Tell him I said thank you."

Then, the goons pounded on the door. "Get out! The boss is inside the building!"

"There's my cue! Hide in the closet!" I whispered, and quickly put her in the closet.

"Bye, Amu! Good luck!" She noted, and I nodded quickly and closed the closet, and they opened the door.

I gulped and kept my head down, the hood well covering my face.

I kept myself silent as I felt them fiercely grab onto my arms and walked towards the entrance.  
Then we stopped. My eyes widened as happiness entered me; Ikuto! Ikuto was on the other side of that other side of the wall!

I'm coming, Ikuto!

I saw the door open and it was still dark inside.

Our footsteps echoed across the hall as I prayed silently that they wouldn't know it was me. Then, we stopped after a long while after passing many halls.

Then, he slid open the door and pushed me inside. Without a word the slid the door !

I looked at his face.

I winced.

His face seemed worn, as if he was awake for days and he had a grimace on his face and pain was clear in his eyes.

I looked around and there were no windows, plus they couldn't see us.

"Utau,-"

I let down my hood, revealing my pink hair.

His eyes widened. "Amu…?"

Before I could say anything, he grabbed my waist and held me tightly. "I-I thought you were dead.." He whispered.

I shook my head as I felt his hands comb my hair. "No. They didn't kill me.." I whispered, and then stared into the person that I've fell in love with and stared deeply into his eyes.

It was like we all forgot what was happening at that moment, we had no time to waste.

His lips pressed against mine roughly as I pressed mine against his, my hands tangling themselves messily onto his hair, my lips moving in rhythm with his. I felt my cheeks burn up.

Finally, we get to see each other again, with so little time left

His hands wound in my hair and slid down my back, giving me shivers and he planted kisses down my neck, across my shoulder blades.

"Ikuto..we have to get out of here.." I said reluctantly, not wanting to get back to reality.

He stopped and stared at me seriously and embraced me tightly. "Yes. And then it'll be all okay. I'm sorry to bring you into this.." He whispered into my ear. I nodded.

"How are we going to get out?" I asked.

"There's a vent on the side of this wall. It'll take a while to try to crack open though," Ikuto explained. "Okay," I said, and we pulled together on the metal vent.

I gritted my teeth, I felt the metal leave imprints on my hands but I kept on pulling, than all of a sudden the metal snapped out of the wall.

He put his arm over me and we slid into the vent together and he closed the vent behind him.

Even though danger was still facing us now, I wasn't afraid anymore.

We crawled slowly away from the room until the vent disappeared behind us.

"Are you alone?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him as we moved slowly. "Yes," I admitted. "Amu, you shouldn't do this. I can't lose you again," He said honestly with that voice of his, his grasp wrapping around tighter onto my waist. I sighed.

"I'm not gonna die, Ikuto. Believe in that, you baka. You really should thank your sister sometime," I added, looking at his face.

His eyes widened.

"What did she do?"

"Instead of me, she was going to come here. But she made me disguise as her in order to reach you. And you were going to do suicide?" I sighed at the last part.

Ikuto sighed. "You have no idea how much I'm dedicated to you," He muttered.

I smiled slightly and we kept on moving.

Then, we reached the other side of the vent. I was about to open the vent when footsteps were coming by.

I gasped and Ikuto quickly grabbed me close to him and covered my mouth as my heartbeat accelerated, trying to make our breathing as quiet as possible.

It was still dark as I saw the footsteps stop in front of the vent.

I froze and my heart beat accelerated more. Then, my eyes widened in horror when I saw hands turn on the handle of the vent and open it.

My eyes widened and my body stiffened. This was it. Our cover is about to be blown!

Just when he was about to bend, his body was knocked over away from the vent.

I sighed in relief, but stayed still just in case. "Amu!?"

Harmony?!

I got out with Ikuto as Harmony smirked and Kai chuckling in victory. "We came in perfect timing," She sighed. Ikuto furrowed his eyebrow but smirked. "Harmony, how did-"

"We saw your note. You can't go alone now, can you, Amu!" Harmony kept on smirking, and high fived me. I smiled.

"Now, lets get out of here when we can. It won't be long 'till he wakes up," informed Kai, and we nodded. We started running towards the exit until two unexpectedly feminine hands grabbed my mouth from behind and wrapped another hand around my neck. My eyes widened when it felt sharp and metal.

"Mmmph-!" I tried to scream under her hands but it was no use.

I gulped nervously as I tried to turn around, but she pushed harder on the knife onto my neck, making me freeze.

"Don't move."

Lulu?!

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto's voice say in horror, and I heard fast footsteps towards where I was. I shut my eyes in fear and opened them reluctantly as I saw the following faces; Harmony, Kai, and Ikuto's faces where in shock.

"Amu-!" Ikuto whispered, and was about to yank Lulu's hands off of me but then she pressed the knife harder against my neck.

I winced slightly as beads of blood started to come out-she'd made a small cut on my neck.

Which caused Ikuto to freeze.

"One more step and I'll slit this girl's neck off." Threatened Lulu.

I shut my eyes in fear, and opened my eyes again furrowing my brow worriedly at the others.

"How did you find us?" Harmony stated, eyes narrowing.

"You see, when little _Amu_ here," Lulu stated, causing me to stiffen.

"Disguised as Utau, we didn't know until we came back to the room Utau was in and that the window was open-and near the other window there was a lock of pink hair."

I gulped.

"We knew you were going into Ikuto's cell. We waited until you would get out of that vent so we could give you a little surprise."

"Lulu-why are you doing this?!" I asked desperately, looking up at her.

"Because father told me to! This is for the sake of father! Now, shut up!" Lulu yelled.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Lulu…Gozen isn't your father."

Lulu's eyes widened-and then after a second they narrowed. I gasped in pain as she pressed harder on my throat, as if she was trying to choke me and cut me at the same time.

"Liar! That's not true!"

Ikuto's eyes became more determined.

"Gozen is lying to you. He's not your father. You are not a part of Easter. He erased your memories when you just started here-"

I winced when she slid the knife sharply across my throat leaving a long scar and yanked her arms off of me.

I gasped for air and knelt to the ground, clutching my throat, which now sprinkled drops of blood.

"Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! You're lying to me!" Lulu screamed, now collapsing to the ground covering her ears-her eyes shut.

"Father did not erase my memories! There's no reason for him to! Father needed me the most! He needed me! I took care of that! There's no way I did all that for him for nothing!" Lulu screamed louder, now a tear slowly coming out of her eyes.

"Lulu…he's not your father. I'm telling the truth."

Lulu grasped her hands tighter against her ears and shook her head. "N-no way…"

"Lulu…"

"I-It can't be-"

"Your real father.."

"No…"  
"Is dead."

My eyes widened.

Lulu's eyes snapped open and were blank. Tears now came over flowing down her cheek, dripping on her chin.

"No….!"

Lulu put her hands to the ground and looked at the floor, tears coming out.

"That means….he lied to me..the father that took care of me….he lied…my father….my mama….I just wanted…to payback father….to give him what he wanted…" Lulu whispered, shutting her eyes.

I frowned and put my hand on her hair.

She gasped and looked up at me.

"Crying may make you feel better-but they won't do anything. You have to get back at him somehow, right?" I told her with a smile.

She stared at me and then she wiped her tears.

"Your..right..I'm sorry for what I've done until now." She stated, and stood up. Ikuto smirked. Lulu's eyes widened. "Behind you!" She called, and grabbed her knife and slammed it against a goon that was about to grab Ikuto.

The goon was knocked over and was most likely unconscious.

"Thanks," Ikuto sighed. Lulu didn't smile, but she looked at us with determined eyes. "That was a close one. I only slammed him with the other side-so don't worry."

We nodded.

"The only way through is the front entrance, where the crowds are gathering already and the red carpets already there. You'll have to face them."

I nodded. "But..what about you?"

Lulu smiled. "I'll be fine. Thank you, Amu."

I smiled and then Ikuto grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

We ran towards the exit and I took in a deep breath as we opened the doors as the camera's flashed and the crowd became louder as they were confused at our hands.

"Hey, where's Lulu?!"

Harmony glared at the man.

Then, all of a sudden, Lulu's voice was heard over the microphone.

"Dear Guests."

"Lulu! Hey, why aren't you here?!"

"Lulu!"

Murmurs of excitement and confusion came over the crowd as I stared nervously at them.

"I have to say that this wedding is cancelled due to private negotiations. Apparently, Ikuto already has someone that he loves and I simply forced him to marry me. Which is my fault."

My eyes widened. Lulu..

The talking was louder and cameras flashed.

"Please do not blame these people over here. I just wanted to say that. Thank you."

The talking was overwhelmingly loud and cameras were flashing everywhere.

Harmony and Kai walked on off the red carpet, smiling and waving.

Then, Ikuto lifted my legs and wrapped his arm under my back as the ground disappeared under me. He smirked as he saw my blush in my cheeks.

"I-I-Ikuto! Put me down!" I grumbled.

Ikuto chuckled and shook his head. "Nope."

I furrowed my brow but then I smiled.

"So many things surely happened this year."

Ikuto smirked wider and placed a kiss on my forehead, increasing my blush.

"I guess so."

Then he moved to my nose and placed a soft kiss.

"What do you think caused us to meet?"

Ikuto smiled genuinely and placed his nose against mine.

"Probably…"

He moved closer.

"A twist of fate."

And he pressed his lips hungrily against mine as I leaned into the kiss, smiling, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

**The End.**

**Aya: OMG. ITS DONE. I might do an epilogue.**

**I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I HOPED T WASN'T CHEESY AND I HOPED I MADE YOU HAPPY WITH THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR MAKING THIS STORY SO POPULAR.**

**Without you guys I wouldn't even make it this far! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**300 REVIEWS WOULD MAKE MY DAY!**

**THANK YOU AND **_**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	20. Epilouge

**Aya: As promised, here is the epilogue. :D  
Ikuto: Wow..so…late..**

**Aya: Shaddup! :P There was school-and plus I needed to update my other stories too..**

**Amu: All right, all right. Now get it on with the story please.**

**Aya: Kay. Since everyone's been insisting, after this ill do a special on Stuck Together. **

**Ikuto: Oh, I just love stories between Amu and I. (winks)**

**Amu: (blush)**

**Aya: Ok..enjoy! P.S.-since this is an epilogue, it will be short.**

**The Twists of Fate: Epilogue**

**Ten Years Later**

The silence of the room broke immediately when the doors burst open and there was loud chattering filling the room-and there was a huge banner reading, "High School Reunion."

"Yaya missed these snacks!" Yaya yelled happily, munching on the doughnut that was set on the table.

A man with green hair and glasses laughed and pressed his lips against his munching wife's forehead.

Yaya apparently met a man named Kairi during high school, and later on after a few dates they became together as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Nagihiko chuckled. "I see you two are getting along well."

Yaya blushed and Kairi grinned. "Of course we are. Now how about you and Rima..?"

Nagihiko smiled and pointed to the blonde, and Rima blushed slightly. "We're fine, thank you." Rima scoffed, clearly embarrassed.

"So I heard you guys were engaged?" Nagihiko questioned curiously to the other two on the other side of the room.

Kukai grinned and Utau smiled happily. "Yes, we are! We're planning on inviting everyone," Utau replied, the glimmering ring shining on her finger.

Tadase smiled. "Seems like everybody's doing well, aren't they." His grip loosened on Lulu's hand.

"You are too," Yaya squeaked back, pointing at him and Lulu.

Tadase blushed slightly and Lulu did the same.

"Where's Amu and Ikuto?" Rima asked, peering through the doors.

"They should be here soon," Yaya answered, shrugging.

As if on cue, the door opened and everyone turned to see a familiar pink haired girl and the midnight blue haired man, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

Amu's hair was slightly disheveled and messy, which made Nagihiko raise an eyebrow.

"Amu!" Rima smiled, and Amu grinned back and embraced in a tight hug.

"Haven't seen you in a long time," Amu whispered.

Ikuto smirked and shook hands with Nagihiko, Kairi, Kukai, and Tadase. "Long time no see."  
"Last time I saw you was at you and Amu's wedding," Tadase grinned.

Ikuto chuckled.

"Seeming by the look of Amu," Nagihiko started, gesturing towards Amu, which made her freeze.

Ikuto smirked wider.

"You two are planning on..children?"

Amu flushed red and Ikuto smirked the widest of all.

"E-erm," Amu started.

"Of course we are. I love her don't I?" Ikuto said huskily, pulling Amu into a hug and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"She's just embarrassed," Rima guessed, smiling.

Amu blushed even more. "S-shut up!"

Utau suddenly jumped and Amu and Ikuto.

"KYAAAAA!!"  
"What the-"

"OH MY GOSH YOU TWO ARE PLANNING ON CHILDREN OH WOW! YOU ARE SO GREAT AMU! MAKE ME THE GODMOTHER!" Utau demanded, sparkles in her eyes.

Ikuto raised his eyebrow and Amu gulped. "Um..sure.."

Utau hopped back up and giggled happily.

"Amu, are you sure about this?" Tadase asked carefully, smiling slightly.

Amu smiled. "Of course I am."

"That's my Amu," Ikuto grinned, embraced her.

Amu blushed immediately.

Everybody in the room laughed-because everything was just so perfect right now nothing could ever ruin it.

So for the past decade, everyone met other people and thrived happily with them.

And Amu's and Ikuto's love never faded. It only strengthened.

And it will stay that way.

**Aya: Hehe. =)**

**Ikuto: (wipes eyes) So..beautiful..**

**Amu: I have to admit..that was pretty sweet…but..CHILDREN?!**

**Aya: SO?!**

**Ikuto: She's got a point Amu. If I was married to you, (smirk) I couldn't control myself that long.**

**Amu: (blush) Oh-GAH!**

**Aya: Anyways, REVIEW! Thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad I was able to finish this story. But anyways-I couldn't forget that epilogue. Oh-how it bugged me to make it. =)**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
